<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea or Coffee? by BlueError03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891016">Tea or Coffee?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueError03/pseuds/BlueError03'>BlueError03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne Wedding (Undertale), Angst, Bisexuality, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), College, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Male Homosexuality, No Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), No Sex, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Sans (Undertale), Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Violence, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueError03/pseuds/BlueError03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has its fair share of experiences that leaves someone crumbled to the floor in misery. Thankfully, you never had a rough life, leading a life of creativity with the support of your friends and family. Now, in Poughkeepsie, New York, you balance a stressful life of work and school. Maybe your monster friends can help with that. Wait why is that skeleton holding your hand?</p><p>[A classic Sans x Reader x Papyrus. This will be fun. Also, I don't have a consistent posting schedule so you may get a chapter at 4 in the morning, who knows :)]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys (Undertale) &amp; Reader, Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne (Undertale) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Skeletons??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold liquid drops onto the hands that tightly grip the sides of a half-full cup of lemonade. You bring the cup up and sip through your metal straw, letting the sourness tumble down your throat. Saturdays were always relaxing as the old mall breathes life. Of course it is, it's New York. You shift in the cushioned black chair that the small café provided for seating as you let your hands grip the cup just a little tighter. Saturdays were your downtime from working at Denton's as well as the tight chokehold Marist college had on you. Thankfully, you were able to have one day to relax and worry about your homework on Sundays. It wasn't really work, considering you adored drawing.</p><p>You lean back and reflexively stretch your fingers out until you hear a satisfying pop. When you visit the family at Christmas, you'll definitely have to give your older sister, Amanda, your spite. You didn't blame her for not warning you about the difficult life college held, though. She stayed in your town of Ellwood City in Pennsylvania and went to a community college. You listen to the light jazz that the hums through the intercoms placed skillfully through the building.</p><p>Two years ago, a multitude of what were known as monsters emerged from a mountain called Ebott in the Rocky Mountains accompanying a small orphan. You soon learned this child's name was Frisk, as they were the Monster Ambassador. That and they soon moved to Poughkeepsie with their friends to help gain monsters more rights. You had been living in the city less than a couple of months when they had moved here, and you could say you felt tension everywhere you went. You tried being the least racist you could about the situation. Even so, you slept with one eye open for a few months.</p><p>You felt a small smile etch across your face as you think about how scared you were in the beginning. Now, look at you, waiting for your monster friends to meet more monster friends!</p><p>You met Undyne one day while you were shopping for art supplies and she was trying to body slam the cashier at Michael's. The only reason you were able to even buy your stuff was that you had managed to politely ask her girlfriend, Alphys if you could intervene. That's when Undyne called you a shrimp and offered to teach you self-defense, which you happily agreed to. While Undyne was hot-headed and a naturally hyper person who always took everything to the extreme, Alphys was the polar opposite. You both didn't make very good first impressions and Alphys usually tried avoiding. You learned to get past that though, as you also had an onslaught of terrorizing anxiety. Alphys was actually amazing. You managed to get her to cave and you were now best friends with the small dinosaur who got you into anime.</p><p>The two were actually the reason you were anxiously resting in the chair now. Undyne had insisted you meet at least some of their friends before the big Christmas party so you would be less overwhelmed. Undyne may be a literal psychopath, but she knew how to care for your anxious habits. She had said you'd be meeting what she called the skelebros, which were a pair of skeleton brothers.</p><p>"You might be overwhelmed by meeting any of the others like Asgore." Her words echo in your head from when you protested, slightly irritated she only wanted you to meet the skeletons. How could you show you weren't racist if she only let you meet two of them?!</p><p>Now you were having an internal panic attack as you check your watch nervously. She said she would be here half an hour ago, where was she? You let out a breath as you trace your shaking hands against the cup. Anxiety never was kind to you, was it? Before your nervous thoughts could terrorize you any longer, you felt warm hands cover your eyes.</p><p>"Ooh, is someone waiting for a date?" All of your anxiety dissipated with those few words and that voice. You can't help yourself as you squeal in delight and wrap your arms around the warm figure.</p><p>"Jamie, you said you'd come on the 18th!" You hear your younger brother, Jamie, giggle softly as he hugs you back. You hadn't fully gone through puberty yet and was still a head shorter than you, so you ruffle his hair. Even though he was a sophomore, dad had obliged to let him visit you all alone. You still don't know how he managed it, but you don't care.</p><p>"I might have begged dad into letting me go a few weeks early if I got my schoolwork done. Which I did, of course." Jamie proudly replies as you both pull back from the hug. You snort and give him a soft punch in the arm.</p><p>"Did mom also help?" You feel a weight in your shoulder as you mention your mom. Sadly, she was in the hospital with cancer, but it didn't stop her from being her lively self. Jamie sheepishly smiles as he tugs the sleeve of his coat nervously.</p><p>"Maybe." He replies. You only laugh and take your original spot back as Jamie sits in front of you. "So, how's the whole art college thingy going?" He inquires as he steals a sip of your lemonade. You swat him away with a grimace before replying,</p><p>"It's actually going well! Halfway to getting three years of college!" You give him a hearty thumbs up and he snorts. Suddenly, the look on his face changes.</p><p>"Say are you friends with-" He doesn't finish before you're suddenly grabbed and feel a scaly blue arm pull you into a gentle chokehold.</p><p>"Get off me you damn sushi!" You holler out before falling into laughter.</p><p>"At least I don't smell like it! You could use a good shower of perfume, though!" You gasp and round on Undyne as she grins madly at you, her yellow teeth gleaming on the sunlight that streams in through the sunroof. Her coat was laying lazily over her shoulder and had on a Pink Floyd shirt tucked into jeans. "Sorry we're late, Alphy wanted to finish her anime." She informs you and you peer past her to see Alphys sprinting up to you. Her coat is wrapped tightly around her and her face is flush, probably from running.</p><p>"I-It was the one y-you recommended!" Alphys squeaks at you. You feel a grin plaster your face.</p><p>"Oh, the Corpse Party one?" You ask. She nods vigorously. "Oh, stars isn't it so gory?" You hum out, sounding like an excited schoolgirl gossiping about boys.</p><p>"It-It is!" She agrees.</p><p>"Oh, right! Undyne and Alphys, this is Jamie, my younger brother. Jamie, these are my best friends Undyne and Alphys." You step aside to let them formally meet.</p><p>"It's wonderful to meet you! Every time I'm on a call with her, [Y/N] won't shut up about you!" You feel the heat rise to your cheeks as Undyne and Jamie roughly shake hands. Alphys giggles at you, trying to hide her own blush.</p><p>"Aw, you love me that much?" Undyne coos at you as she slinks an arm around your shoulders. You roll your eyes and push her off with a disgruntled snort. Before you can come up with a good comeback, you notice two figures approaching.</p><p>"AH, THERE YOU ARE UNDYNE!" You shriek at the sheer volume of the new voice and the figure whose voice belongs to stares at you in worry. On the other hand, Jamie spits out laughter and Undyne and Alphys giggle at you. "ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN? DID THE SHEER GREATNESS OF MYSELF STARTLE YOU?" You barely manage to open your mouth before Undyne saves you from an embarrassing explanation.</p><p>"SURPRISE!" She hollers before tackling the skeleton to the ground, who lets you a surprised screech. You join Jamie in a laughing bit as you watch Undyne and the newcomer wrestle on the ground until Undyne picks him up and put him into a headlock and noogies him.</p><p>"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" He cries out and Jamie has to lean on you to keep from doubling over out of laughter.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! Usually, U-Undyne doesn't do th-this in public..." Alphys brings her worried gaze to the two as you feel someone elbow you.</p><p>"tibia honest, i don't think we've met before." You look over to see another skeleton standing at your side. He was about your height, maybe even shorter, wearing a bulky blue jacket with a grey sweater underneath and basketball shorts. Oh right. Skeletons probably can't feel the cold like you can.</p><p>"I am pretty bonely, so meeting someone new is a gift in itself." You say and feel your grin widen as the skeleton snorts out a laugh. "I'm [Y/N] by the way."</p><p>"name's Sans." Sans gives you a lazily wave and you return it before you turn your attention back to the pair on the floor and a horribly anxious Alphys.</p><p>"U-U-Undyne! P-People are st-staring..." Alphys whimpers out. You bring your gaze up and notice a small crowd of people watching the pair. The look they are giving them, the look of sheer disgust, doesn't sit well with you. Before you can stop yourself, you push yourself forward.</p><p>"Hey, can't two friends greet each other?! Fuck off!" You sneer at them. Almost all of them jump at the sudden aggression from you and hurriedly sprint away. You feel pride well in your chest as Undyne lets the skeleton go, who straightens his scarf.</p><p>"THANK YOU, NOW YOU." He turns towards you and you come face to skull with narrowed black eyes. "LANGUAGE." He scolds you. You deadpan for a second. Did he really just criticize you on cursing? You hear Undyne snort loudly and you lean to the side to see her gleaming at the two of you. Finally, you shrug.</p><p>"Racists deserve it." You simply say. The skeleton seems taken aback by your response.</p><p>"Yeah, and that was AWESOME!" Undyne roughly grabs your shoulder. You squeak as she pulls you into a tight side hug. "Where'd your anxiety go, huh punk?" She eyes you and you open your mouth to answer before closing it again. You really didn't know where that came from, you just didn't like people glaring at your best friend like she was a disease.</p><p>"NYEH!" Did he really say 'nyeh'? "I WILL LET IT SLIDE JUST THIS ONCE!" You just smile wearily.</p><p>"By the way, I'm [Y/N]." You hold out your hand for him to shake.</p><p>"OH, I ALREADY KNOW YOUR NAME. UNDYNE WAS VERY EAGER FOR YOU TO MEET ME AND MY BROTHER TODAY. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" He grabs your hand firmly and shakes it. You eye it curiously, wondering how in the world in what so warm when he was made of bone. He wears red gloves that are trimmed with gold as well as boots and a scarf of the same red color. His white shirt was trimmed with gold at the end just under his ribs and the hems of the sleeves. It seems like he's wearing some odd type of underwear (you aren't going to question it) that was also trimmed with gold and underneath all of it was some type of black material. How in the world does he get that on? Before you can ask, Sans strolls up and rests his skull on your hands.</p><p>"Undyne has a skele-ton of friends, yet she talks about you the most." He lets out a low chuckle as Papyrus glares aggressively at him.</p><p>"Heh, glad to know I please." You pull your hand out from under Sans' skull and give a small bow. Jamie giggles and starts to lean on you.</p><p>"When did you learn manners? Was it when you were going down on-" You jump up and Jamie gasps as he falls to the ground. You spin heel and glare at him to hide your reddening cheeks. Is this what you get for saving yourself for marriage? Finally, you turn back to the skeleton monsters.</p><p>"Uh, this is my younger brother Jamie." You gesture to the kid on the floor who jumps up at his name.</p><p>"Jamie Maurice classified gay and best brother in the world!" He coos himself as he excitedly holds out his hand. If it weren't for the company, you would've smacked him upside the head. Papyrus gleefully takes Jamie's hand and shakes it.</p><p>"WONDERFUL TO MEE YOU, ALTHOUGH I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU BUT CURRENTLY, I HAVE THE POSITION OF BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!" Papyrus puts one hand to his chest, and you swear you can hear Sans say, "so cool". Jamie giggles before turning to you.</p><p>"You're so lucky." He hums out.</p><p>"Because my city's full of interesting people?" You ask him as you start making your way to the table where Undyne and Alphys are already seated. He doesn't answer but instead slips into the chair next to you, Undyne in front of you and Alphys on her left. You see Undyne's face turn into betrayal and you raise an eyebrow at her as you take a sip of your lemonade.</p><p>"I'M SORRY BUT I-" Papyrus' sentence is cut off when you're, once again, startled by his loud voice. Wonderful, now lemonade is soaking you and your nostrils are burning.</p><p>"HOLY SHIT [Y/N]!" Jamie wheezes out as he howls with laughter.</p><p>"LANGUAGE!" Papyrus chastises and you let out a low groan. "WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO GET YOU SOME NAPKINS?" Papyrus nervously asks you. You look down at the mess and just snort.</p><p>"Nah, I'll just buy something to wear." You reply.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" Undyne cheers on. "Anyways, what's up with those lame classes you're taking?" You stare at her in shock and dramatically gasp, which sends a flurry of giggles out of Jamie.</p><p>"For one, rude. Two, they're alright? The classes are harder than last year, and that witch Dr. May keeps criticizing me that if I constantly draw cartoony, I can never become an animator." Even though you're thinking of that bitch, you feel yourself chuckle as you remember when Undyne challenged you to a draw-off. Let's just say, you wiped the floor with her.</p><p>"Oh wow." Jamie comments. You eye him and he shrugs. "I assumed you'd drop wanting to become an animator and just go through with your minor." Huh, he really thought you would rather go into becoming a doctor than an animator, your lifelong dream.</p><p>"AREN'T THOSE THE PEOPLE WHO CREATE THOSE SILLY CARTOONS YOU WATCH?" He asks Undyne, his voice not as loud as before but still loud.</p><p>"Th-They're not s-silly cartoons!" Alphys scoffs loudly. You hold your hand over your mouth to keep from laughing because wow, Alphys NEVER gets mad. Papyrus tilts his skull in confusion and rests it on his hands.</p><p>"BUT THEY'RE DRAWN WITH UNREALISTIC PROPORTIONS! ISN'T THAT WHAT CARTOONS ARE LIKE?" He asks thoughtfully. You take a deep gulp of your lemonade and make a motion to loudly slam it on the table to get everyone's attention. Haha, now to show everyone your special power.</p><p>"Anime is a certain type of artistic style that has its own category. Since all anime looks vaguely similar, no matter the artist, it falls under that same category, even if the creator isn't Japanese. The cartoons you are referring to are cartoons that can have a variety of styles, like Steven Universe, SpongeBob, et cetera. Really the only difference is that anime is more so a subcategory of cartoons." You breathe out and grin as everyone stares at you in shock. You honestly only knew that due to an aggressive emo kid in your digital arts class that had lectured your ear off when you said you didn't like anime but liked Steven Universe.</p><p>"well, you know your stuff." Sans finally comments, his grin becoming wider at you. You feel yourself blush and giggle giddily.</p><p>"I didn't sell my soul to Satan for nothing." You reply. Undyne snorts loudly and you finally notice the waitress that has been standing there the entire time, waiting for the group to notice her. "Oh, my stars I'm so sorry!" You apologize to her, which causes everyone to notice him.</p><p>"I-It's alright." She nervously says with a smile. "What would you like to drink?" She asks and you notice the way she's watching Papyrus with her back straightened a little more than it should to pop her chest out. You feel the urge to insult her as she takes everyone's orders. Alphys gets water, Undyne gets Coke, Papyrus gets iced tea (the best type of tea in your opinion), you and Jamie get lemonade and Sans gets ketchup?</p><p>"I'm sorry but we don't serve ketchup as a drink." The lady politely tells him with a tight grin.</p><p>"welp, then i'll have a black coffee." He comments. She writes it down and winks at Papyrus before leaving.</p><p>"For one, that's gross Sans. Who drinks straight ketchup?" You groan out and he just chuckles.</p><p>"I enjoy what I enjoy." You turn to Papyrus, who's watching you curiously.</p><p>"Two, that waitress wants to bone you." Sans almost chokes out a laugh as Undyne and Alphys gasp and Jamie giggles loudly.</p><p>"I WILL IGNORE THAT PUN. WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" He asks you and hastily puts down your finger that you had accidentally pointed at him.</p><p>"Uhm?" You turn to Sans with a curious look. You gave you a pleading look of 'don't tell him' which confirms your suspicions. Instead, you just feel yourself giggle. "Never mind." You reply, turning to Jamie.</p><p>"What's up, Phoenix?" He asks you and you cringe. You forgot he used to call you phoenix because you were always a hot-headed child.</p><p>"We have a closeted gay, two lesbians, and a bisexual introvert." You comment. Jamie's eyes practically light up as he eyes Undyne and Alphys. Did he seriously not realize they were together.</p><p>"Okay, you have to tell me, what's so amazing about girls?" He gushes out as he leans his elbows onto the table. You hold back giggles and slightly lean into Papyrus, who's also watching the interaction.</p><p>"Huh? What's there not to like! They're all squishy and cuddly and have the cutest voices!" Undyne replies as she holds Alphys close to her. "What the hell is there to like about rude, jerky guys?"</p><p>"UNDYNE!" You feel Papyrus' chest rumble as he scolds Undyne for kinda being sexist. You just giggle.</p><p>"Hey man," The heated fish and your gay brother both look at you. "Anyone's a treat if they got the right personality." You lean back more into Papyrus, letting the skeleton comfort you. It was weird since you'd usually have a panic attack at meeting new people.</p><p>"The bisexual speaks wisdom, dare I say." Jamie coos at you. Undyne snorts as you nod wistfully.</p><p>"We bi's deserve more love." You hum out as you cross your legs underneath the table.</p><p>"Especially you, how many relationships you got?" You feel your smile falter as Jamie teases you. Yeah okay, you didn't have any sort of love life but who cares? Not you.</p><p>"OH, I'M SURE [Y/N] WILL FIND SOMEONE!" Papyrus assures you. You lean into him more and get a questioning glance from Undyne. You flick your head in a direction and she turns to see the waitress coming back with everyone's drinks. You slide your arm down and gently lace your fingers into Papyrus', who lets out a startled, 'NYEH'? Oh boy, you're an ass. The waitress glares agitatedly at you as she quickly hands everyone their drinks before turning heel and stomping away. Jamie lets out a soft giggle and you can't help but join him.</p><p>"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE DRENCHED IN LEMONADE YOU SMELL EXCEPTIONALLY GOOD! DO YOU WEAR UH, WHAT'S IT CALLED, PERFUME?" You eye Papyrus carefully as he watches you with wide eyes.</p><p>"Woah, [Y/N]'s being girly again!" Undyne remarks as she rests her elbows on the table. You snort loudly and pull away from Papyrus.</p><p>"Wonderfully mistaken, my friend. I just showered this morning like the clean child I am." You clasp your hands together as though you are a saint, receiving a loud snort from Jamie.</p><p>"You wish! That school is the dirtiest of the dirty, no one ever makes it out clean." He remarks and you have to admit, he is right. Undyne cocks an eyebrow at the two of you and you explain that no one really thought they were going anywhere in life, so they were set on having the most sex and doing the most illegal things possible. You thank your younger self for having the determination to continue on your animating path.</p><p>"Ha! Thinking of you doing stuff like that is like imagining Papyrus having a girlfriend!" Undyne takes a swig of her Coke as Papyrus collectively gasps, orange dusting his cheekbones.</p><p>"I HAVE MOST CERTAINLY WON THE HEARTS OF MANY, UNDYNE! I HAVE DOZENS OF SECRET ADMIRERS AS WE SPEAK!" He triumphally points a finger in the air and holds a hand to his heart.</p><p>"Oh, really now?' Undyne coos as she stares at Papyrus with mischief.</p><p>"O-OF COURSE!" He nervously stammers. You hold back a giggle.</p><p>"paps is the coolest, anyone who doesn't like him probably has a femur." He winks at Undyne who grimaces and Papyrus groans loudly.</p><p>"SANS THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" He scowls out.</p><p>"you're smiling." Sure enough, the tall skeleton had a small grin on his face, which quickly disappears as Sans points it out.</p><p>"So, how's the Christmas party planning working out for you?" You hum out and Undyne turns her gaze towards you.</p><p>"Terrific, actually! We have all the supplies bought and just have to hand out the invitations!" She replies. You nod and take a drink of your new lemonade, not before putting your metal straw in.</p><p>"woah, kid, i didn't know you were so hardcore," Sans comments, eyeing your metal straw. You don't even get it but wearily chuckle as Papyrus glares at you while drinking his tea.</p><p>"[Y/N]'s a big softie for animals and has been trying to help the best she can. I mean, I get it, but did you seriously have to cry when they took you to the zoo?" You feel your face heat up as Jamie recalls your freshman zoology class field trip.</p><p>"It was sad okay?!" You retort and take a deeper drink of your lemonade as Jamie eyes you.</p><p>"To the point that you had to call mom and dad to pick you up?" You feel yourself shrink into the chair even more as Undyne howls in laughter. Sans soon joins in and even Alphys is giggling at you, and you send her a betrayed glare.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Enough making fun of me. I need to take Jamie's stuff back to my apartment and then have classes to go to." You stand up and everyone follows suit and you pay for the drinks.</p><p>"IT WAS LOVELY MEETING YOU, [Y/N]! I HOPE I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!" Papyrus happily pulls you into a hug. You giggle and hug him back.</p><p>"yeah, it really was fun to see a new face 'round here." You see Sans and smile at him as Papyrus finally lets you go.</p><p>"It was wonderful meeting the both of you as well and I'm sure Jamie is happy to have met you two." You eye the kid who's practically bouncing from heel to heel as he texts quickly on his phone. "I'll see you soon, all of you!" You wave lazily at the four monsters before intertwining your arm with Jamie's and whisking him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus: SANS I REALLY LIKE HER!!<br/>Sans; heh, i do too bro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Nights and Sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three in the morning. </p><p>Three in the goddamn morning.</p><p>You sigh irritatedly as you chuck another piece of paper in the general direction of the trashcan in your makeshift studio. Inspiration was running thin, but you know you can't stop until you make the perfect design. After all, it was your main target in life. With a defeated sigh, you drag yourself from the room and to the tiny kitchen of your apartment. You hum and look through the cabinets for ramen before setting up a pot of water on the stove. You jump as your phone rings. The caller ID is "Comedian". You giggle softly and forgot that you gave Sans and Papyrus your phone number before parting ways. </p><p>"What's crack-a-lackin'?" You bring the phone up to your ear. Sans snorts lazily.</p><p>"Just my old bones." In response, you hear a small pop on the other end.</p><p>"That doesn't disturb you?" You question as you put him on speaker and sit on the counter.</p><p>"Eh. Paps freaks out over it but it's relieving at times." You nod as you pop your knuckles, which were weary and crampy from drawing for hours beyond hours. Sans laughs softly.</p><p>"You get it." He hums and shifts on the other end. "So, what's eating you?" He asks, catching you off guard. You raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"You're the one who called me." I remind me. "I'm just up due to art struggles." You get off the counter and plop the ramen into the pot with a satisfying sizzle.</p><p>"True. Paps had a nightmare, though. Scared the hell out of me, so I'm up in case it happens again." You nod with a sad sigh. Nightmares can be awful. You used to have overwhelming anxiety when you were younger and it caused you to suffer through horrid nightmares. Your older sister, Amanda, would have to come into your room and shake you out of it because you would wake up screaming. You don't know if you still have them, though. </p><p>"Is he asleep now?" You ask Sans while casually stirring the ramen, trying to break the noodles up. You swear you can hear Sans shrug.</p><p>"I have no clue. When I left he looked sound asleep, but it's hard to tell with him." He replies. "I might check on him soon."</p><p>"Ooooo you should do it now." You coo into the phone while Sans just giggles. "If he's awake I can say hi to him!" You cheer with a smile. You like talking to Papyrus and wouldn't pass up an opportunity to hear his cheery and loud voice. </p><p>"Alright. Stay quiet until I tell you you're good, though. No need to wake him up if he's already asleep." You give a soft "okay" and listen to the shuffling on the other end. You continue cooking the noodles as a door softly opens on the cracky end of the phone. </p><p>"Hey Paps, you still up?' You hear Sans quietly.</p><p>"UNFORTUNATELY, YES." You hear Papyrus reply.</p><p>"Hi, Papyrus!" You say on the phone. You hear Papyrus give a weird noise at the sound of your voice before shuffling. You're pretty sure Papyrus took the phone from Sans and Papyrus speaks.</p><p>"GOOD MORNING [Y/N]! WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY?" He questions you over the phone as you drain the noodle of excess water.</p><p>"Art." You say cooly as you start to season the noodles with the packet of seasoning. </p><p>"ART?" Papyrus presses as you taste test the ramen. Perfect, just like usual.</p><p>"I think she can't Picasso an idea of what to draw," Sans says through the phone. You choke on a noodle as Papyrus scolds him thoroughly.</p><p>"Sans that was goddamn awful." You continue to giggle even as Papyrus starts scolding you for cursing but all you can do is listen with a light heart. You didn't realize how much fun these skeletons could be. It reminds you of when you and Undyne first became friends. You two were practically inseparable, like an iconic duo. You even had Alphys worried because she was adamant Undyne could have a crush on you. Eventually, you both had your own lives to deal with and your relationship dwindled. Thankfully, you and Undyne mended the broken bond as well as getting closer with Alphys during the fall. God, you love those two lesbians. Or is Alphys bi? Possibly.</p><p>"[Y/N]?" You hear Papyrus' voice through the static of the phone and you yank yourself from your thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry, starting dozing off there." You reply.</p><p>"NOT TO WORRY! IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP, PLEASE DO." </p><p>"Yeah, kid. Take care of yourself." Sans adds on to Papyrus' recommendation of self-care and you feel a smile on your face. It felt nice having people you met not even twenty-four hours ago care about you. Hell, you felt like you knew these two for a lot longer. How does that even work? You have no clue.</p><p>"Hey, if none of us are going to sleep any time soon, maybe we should have a sleepover." You stab the yellow noodles and take a big bite of the ramen as Papyrus gasps on the other end.</p><p>"THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC!" He beams into the phone.</p><p>"As long as you two are okay with it being at your house, though. Jamie's staying with me and I don't want to disturb his beauty sleep." You hold back a chuckle as you remind yourself of the time Jamie almost ran you out of the house for waking him up too early.</p><p>"Sure, just grab your things and I'll text you the address," Sans says. You agree and end the call. Instead of immediately getting a bag together, though, you finish your ramen as you listen to the still silence. </p><p>As a kid, you were anxious and it was bad. It was something genetic you got from your mom's side of the family and it caused you to have massive anxiety attacks, even at age ten. You couldn't stand assemblies or any of the sort and large crowds would stress you out. It's then that you learned you loathed the silence over noise. Being able to hear yourself breathe had helped your anxiety in the heat of the moment. You sigh as you remind yourself to bring your anxiety medication. You've taken it since you were a child, so there's no point in stopping now. You clean the bowl off and head to your room to get started. </p><p> </p><p>Your hand raps on the wooden door in front of you. You shiver slightly against the cold and bring your coat tighter around your body as you wait for one of the skeletons to answer. There's a cluttering of possible bones behind the door before the door unlocks. You're greeted by the lazy shorter skeleton. You note he's not wearing his hoodie but a gray tee-shirt. Now he doesn't look so bulky.</p><p>"Mornin, kid." He eyes you with his eye lights before stepping aside to let you in.</p><p>"How can you have eyebags if you're a skeleton?" You ask him as you enter the house and feel relief as the heat washes over your shivering frame. Sans just chuckles.</p><p>"Magic." He simply said while shaking his bony hands. You giggle softly as you take in your surroundings. </p><p>It was a cozy home. There was a small living room to your right with a large couch and a TV in front of it. On the other side was a dining room table as well as an extension that leads to a kitchen. There are stairs behind the living room that leads up to the second floor, which is where Papyrus sprints down to greet you.</p><p>"HELLO [Y/N]!" Papyrus says happily as he leans down to your level. You smile and give him a gentle wave. "LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT." Papyrus gently takes the bag that you slung over your shoulder, and you notice he's still wearing his gloves. Before protesting him helping you, he brings your bag over to the couch and sets it next to the couch as you study his outfit. He still wore his gloves and scarf, but now his weird shirt was replaced with a black tank top and he wore shorts, still wearing his black tights underneath. He turns back to you. "SO, I HAVE MANY THINGS PLANNED FOR US TO DO - SANS WILL YOU STOP BEING A LAZYBONES AND SLEEPING EVERYWHERE?!" Papyrus turns his attention to a snoring Sans, sprawled on the couch. You giggle softly before putting a hand on Papyrus' arm to keep him from yelling again.</p><p>"I'm sure he's tired. We can just have a sleepover in your room!" You whisper to him with a smile. Papyrus seems to beam.</p><p>"Of Course!" He goes to grab your bag and leaves you standing there. For some reason, his voice not unreasonably loud taking you back. It felt unnatural, yet nice. It helps yield any future headaches you were worried about getting. You follow Papyrus up the stairs and through another wooden door, this one with peculiar lines and various signs. </p><p>Papyrus' room felt like Jamie's when he was about thirteen. He had a racecar bed in one corner, a desk with a computer in the other, and a table with action figures in the last corner. You look behind you and in the corner next to your feet was a box of bones. You paid no attention as Papyrus drops your bag onto his bed triumphantly. </p><p>"Well, Sans' Unexpected Snoozing Has Affected My Plans, But I Always Come With A Backup Plan!" Papyrus prides himself as he brings you to his bed. </p><p>"Well I mean, I also brought some things to do." You chime in as you pat your bag.</p><p>"Really? Like What?" He questions eagerly. You giggle and open your bag, searching through the clothes and other necessities like your toothbrush and medicine to find the deck of cards you brought. When you show Papyrus, his eyes narrow. "See," You go to explain. "There are many games you can play with cards, like war, poker, trash, solitaire, bullshit," He hisses quietly at you at the word and you give a slight giggle. It isn't your fault they called the game that. "I can teach you to play trash." You inquire.</p><p>"Alrighty!" He hums and eagerly waits for you. You feel yourself smile as you explain the game of trash, a game you learned from your best friend back in middle school. </p><p>"You start the game with ten random cards facing down. In between us is the rest of the deck, and we need to get ace to ten in order. For example, if I draw a seven from the deck, I'll place it in the place of seven and I can use the card originally there if it's an ace, two, three, four, five, six, eight, nine, or ten." You explain.</p><p>"But The Deck Goes To Thirteen, Right?" He asks in confusion.</p><p>"Correct! Jacks and queens, eleven and twelve, are useless, but kings can be used as placeholders for another card until you get the card you need. It helps you get all the cards in a row before the other player. If you win, then you play again, but instead of both players having ten cards, you only need to get nine while the other player, me in this case, will need ten. Does that make sense?" Papyrus stares at the cards for a second in confusion before nodding in understanding. For the next hour, you and Papyrus play trash until you both are down to one card. You both anxiously draw cards, but Papyrus gets to the ace first! He cheers quietly and you feel yourself smile, yawning loudly. He takes notice.</p><p>"Would You Like To Rest?" He asks, and you wearily nod. He stands up and grabs your bag as you pull the deck of cards together and neatly take the rubber band and wrap it around the deck. Papyrus puts your bag next to his bed and you toss the deck of cards in it before standing up. You stare in confusion as you feel Papyrus push you back onto the bed.</p><p>"I'll Move Sans Over And Sleep On The Couch, My Guest Deserves To Take The Most Comfortable Bed In The House!" He grins happily at you. You shake your head in refusal, feeling bad for taking his spot. Instead, you scoot back and pat the spot next to you. Being the middle child, you were used to sharing a small bed. Once, you, Emma, and Jamie had crammed yourselves onto a small twin-size bed. Papyrus stares at you in surprise, and you swear you can see orange creep up on his cheekbones. </p><p>"If you aren't comfortable it's okay! I'm just used to sharing a bed with my siblings." You say as you bring your knees up to your chest. Papyrus nods in understanding and settles down next to you. </p><p>"Jamie Isn't Your Only Sibling?" He asks. You nod with a smile.</p><p>"Older sister named Emma. She's turning twenty-six soon and has a kid on the way, so in a few months I get to be an aunt." You say. Papyrus seems excited at the sound of children and claps his hands together. You yawn loudly before leaning against the headboard. </p><p>"Human, It Feels Like We've Been Friends For A Lot Longer Than Less Than A Day!" You meet Papyrus' cheery gaze with droopy eyes and giggle quietly.</p><p>"It really does feel like that, huh?" You don't realize it but you feel yourself falling into Papyrus as you close your eyes.</p><p>'HUMANS ARE INTERESTING' Papyrus thought as you lean against him, out cold. He never took you for being lazy like Sans, but you know, unlike him and his brother, humans needed sleep. Wow, you were warm. No human was okay with Papyrus' big hugs besides Frisk, and even the small kid wasn't as warm as you were now. Papyrus giggled softly as he leaned into you. He really hopes you two can be friends for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sans: hey paps i-<br/>Papyrus: Shhh, The Human Fell Asleep On Me!<br/>Sans: they decided to take a snooze, huh?<br/>Papyrus: Mhm! I Do Worry, Though. They Look So Scared.<br/>Sans: well, maybe we can fix that.<br/>Papyrus: Hopefully...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ice Cream Helps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Warning: This chapter contains incredibly sad themes. You may skip this chapter and read the summary at the end.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's silent, his hands clasped together so his knuckles have turned white. Amanda sits adjacent from him and curled in on herself, her sweater slipping off of one shoulder. Gran-gran and Pa-Pa were next to your father and also silent. Jamie's hand was sweaty, holding onto yours so tightly you can feel him shaking. Everyone's faces are tear-streaked as you all wait anxiously for the news. While doing that your mind beat itself up. You should've visited more. You shouldn't have moved so far away. You were such a shitty daughter.</p><p>You knew your mom's cancer wasn't getting better when you called last. Dad said the doctors had predicted she'd make it to Valentine's Day. When dad called you saying mom was in the hospital, you and Jamie drove over six hours to see her for what may be the last time. Thankfully your boss understood as well as your professors, so the trip didn't come with any consequences.</p><p>Everyone looks up in syncopation as a doctor walks out, his face grim. The pit in your stomach grows wider. No. Jamie's grip tightens and Amanda holds her breath. Dad stands up. </p><p>"How is she?" He asks wearily. He's been up all night, all of you have. The doctor sighs softly and pulls him aside. You know what's going to happen, feeling your chest tighten in pain. After a couple more minutes of talking your dad comes up to you all.</p><p>"Let's say goodbye." You choke back tears at the sound of his voice. It was dead and broken. Mom and dad met when they were in their twenties and had been inseparable since. Gran-Gran said it was like they were soulmates. They were there for each other through everything. When you, Amanda, and Jamie were born. When dad lost his job, mom took up more shifts at the hospital to help take care of everyone. They were always together, and now she was going to be gone. At least you could say one last goodbye.</p><p>You follow Jamie as you all shuffle through the desolate white hallways. Nurses move around the group and talk amongst themselves. Some held clipboards or were going into rooms of other patients. All too quickly you were herded into a small hospital room. There in the bed lay your favorite person, cords tangled at her side and into her nose. Her eyes are closed into slits as she stares at your dad, a small smile on her chapped and paling lips. Dad's eyes brim with tears as he slowly drags himself over to her side. Gran-Gran and gently grabs Jamie and Amanda's arms as Pa-Pa's takes yours and you all wearily step out into the hallway to give your dad his goodbye. </p><p>Everyone was silent. The air felt stiff as you leaned against the wall, your teeth grit together to hold back the tears that beg to be let out. Amanda let her tears fall as she held tightly onto Gran-gran. Soon, the only sound in the hallway was the humming of machines and Amanda's broken sobs. Why didn't we have enough time with her? Jamie rests his head on your shoulder as Gran-Gran soothes Amanda. Mom was the best mother you could ever ask for. You just wish you could've been a better daughter. After what felt like ages, dad pushes himself into the hallway and takes Gran-Gran's place in soothing Amanda. You listen to his encouraging words, telling her that everything will be okay. </p><p>"Hey," Jamie pipes up. "Can we go to Ray's Parlor after this?" Ray's Parlor was mom's favorite ice cream shop and possibly the best ice cream you've ever tasted. As a kid, your mom would take you there as a treat for getting good grades, participating in the talent show, or just to show you how much she loves you. Dad nods softly as Gran-Gran walks out with fresh tears on her face. Pa-Pa pats Jamie's shoulder softly before heading in. </p><p>"Thank you, Peter, for making her so happy." Gran-Gran sputters out in a raspy voice. Dad smiles and wipes the tears from his eyes.</p><p>"She made me the happiest man alive." He answers wearily. Your throat tightens as more tears threaten to spill. You shake them away, though. Stay strong for Jamie, he doesn't need to see you cry like a baby. Amanda coughs out a soft laugh. Everyone eyes her with curiosity as she chokes out,</p><p>"She made everyone the happiest they could be." Jamie's grip on your hand tightens even more and you can see him fighting back just as many tears as you. The pain in your chest just continues to grow bigger and bigger as the minutes pass. Finally, Amanda pulls out of dad's grip and rushes into the room past Pa-Pa, who was wiping his face with his handkerchief. </p><p>"Oh, honey," Gran-Gran whispers as she pulls Pa-Pa into a tight hug. You notice a pair of arms wrap around you and see feel your dad rest his head on yours. It feels like everyone is falling apart but you and Jamie. You swallow the bile that has come up in your throat. </p><p>"You know she wouldn't want us here acting like blubbering messes, right?" You push the words out. Your dad laughs softly as Jamie agrees.</p><p>"Yeah. She'd totally be scolding us for wasting our tears on her and would tell us that death is just apart of life." You nod and lean into your dad as he chuckles quietly at Jamie's words.</p><p>"She'd hold us tightly and tell us it'll all be okay. Tell you, kids, that you got her strength and can fight through this as you fought through everything." Dad sputters out his words before holding back another sob. Amanda trudges out and takes Jamie's place, seething out even more tears. It takes all of your willpower to not give in and let the waterworks explode, but you want to wait until you're alone to let yourself break. You watch the clock and count the minutes softly as Gran-Gran and Pa-Pa press Amanda for how your life has been out of college. Soon, Jamie walks out and you feel your breath hitch. My turn, I guess. You slowly pull yourself out of Amanda and dad's grasp and with a deep breath, push yourself into the room.</p><p>Her eyes meet yours immediately and you can't hold it anymore. You feel tears fall down your face as you slowly make your way to the side of the bed, easing yourself on.</p><p>"Hi, sweetie." Mom's weak voice echoes around the once silent room.</p><p>"Hey, m-mommy." You choke out. You hadn't called her mommy since you were ten. She smiles weakly at you, dark bags under her eyes and yet, she still looks so alive. She wraps her bony fingers around your hand and you hold her hand back, trying to manage your breathing.</p><p>"How's life in Ebott going?" She asks softly. Oh god, stop crying. You wipe the tears from your eyes.</p><p>"Good. I met more friends and the classes aren't too stressful." You say softly. No matter your attempts, the tears continued to fall down.</p><p>"That's good sweetie, I'm glad you're making friends." She hums softly. You laugh softly before you feel yourself break. Tears stream down as you heave softly, your breathing out of control. "Oh [Y/n]," Mom whispers out. She tries to hold your hand tighter but you know she's too weak.</p><p>"It's too soon, it's too soon." You spit out as you look at her with blurry eyes. Memories flashed through your eyes of her. When you first took an interest in drawing and how she loved the idea so much she took you to a crafts store and bought you a ludicrous amount of art supplies. When she taught you how to ride a bike and the first time you fell, so she guided you until you could do it on your own. When your first boyfriend broke up with you, she bought you two a pizza and watched stupid romcoms until you were a giggling mess in your mom's arms. So many good memories and now, there won't be any more to be made.</p><p>"Death doesn't wait for anyone love," Mom says softly. You shake your head as more tears spill from your eyes and down your cheeks.</p><p>"But you don't deserve this. What are we going to do without you? What am I going to do without you?" You can't even comprehend anything as you feel more tears pour from your eyes, your breathing sharp and hard. "It's not fair! It's not fair that others don't have to deal with this, th-this pain!"</p><p>"But life isn't fair [Y/n] and you know that." She chokes out. You heave louder.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" Your voice was barely a whisper as you look at her through blurred eyes. She was crying too, but her lips are twisted in a happy smile.</p><p>"You'll live your life, just like Jamie, Amanda, your dad, and my parents." She rubs your knuckles gently. "I watched all of you grow so much as people and turn into the best you can be, and I know that you can fight through this." You grit your teeth as she gently brings her other hands up to shakily wipe the tears from your cheeks. "I'm part of your past [Y/n]. Let go of the past and look forward to the future, with all of your new friends and Jamie and Amanda." You feel more tears spill and you hold back a loud sob. </p><p>"But it hurts." You whine out.</p><p>"It's going to hurt a lot sweetheart, but you are so strong. You've always been the strongest girl I've known." You feel more tears fall as she calls you girl. "You're my little girl and you always will be, even in death. It's my time but it isn't yours, and I know you'll grow up to be a beautiful and successful young woman." She slowly brings your head to hers and rests your forehead against hers. You both silently cry into each other, holding each other for the very last time. Finally, you pull back and wipe your tears.</p><p>"I love you, mom." You whisper, not noticing the beeping of your mom's heartbeat slow.</p><p>"I love you more, [Y/n]." She replies, her eyelids slowly drooping. You smile through the tears.</p><p>"I love you the most." Her eyes finally close, and a flatline echoes through the room. At least the last thing she could see was her daughter, smiling, and she'll know that everyone that she loves will be okay.</p><p>Once you join the rest of your family out in the hallway, you let out a loud sob. Everyone pulls someone else into a tight hug as the sounds of sobbing fill the hallway. You feel your soul ache as you cry harder and harder into your dad's side, louder than anyone else's. She was gone. Gone forever. Cancer had finally taken her in their seemingly endless battle, and now she was happy. You feel yourself smile even as your head throbs from how much you've cried. These last few months were so painful for her, and the chemotherapy hadn't helped as much as it should've. It felt selfish to hurt so much because now, she didn't have to feel the pain anymore. Now, she could finally rest in peace. She could finally get the rest she deserved. </p><p>"Okay, okay." Pa-Pa pulls away from the hug, wiping his face of the tears. "It's six in the morning and we're all tired, let's go get that ice cream." He rustles Jamie's hair, who softly giggles as he also wipes his face of the tears. Everyone around you had puffy eyes and red faces and you didn't doubt that you look much the same. </p><p>______________</p><p>______________</p><p>Thirty minutes later and you sat next to Jamie, a large [f/ice cream] milkshake in front of you. Ray's Parlor was like a blast in the past because it was so revolved around the 50s. The floor was checkered red and white while records line the walls. The man behind the counter even looks like he's from the 50s as he generously helps customers. </p><p>"So [Y/n], you're the only one in our family who's had the pleasure of getting acquainted with monsters." You jump as you look at your dad, who has a grin on his face. Amanda and Pa-Pa shift uncomfortably at the word but you shrug it off as Gran-Gran joins in.</p><p>"Ah, but Jamie also met them since he's staying with her, yes?" She coos to Jamie. He giggles and rubs the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah, but [Y/n]'s the one who's best friends with a fish and dinosaur." Jamie lightly punches your arm. You snort as everyone's gaze rests on you.</p><p>"Alright fine, I'll spill." Dad cheers in triumph as Amanda starts sucking her milkshake down. "Jamie, who do you think I should start with first? Undyne, Alphys, Sans or Papyrus?" Everyone's eyes narrow at the names besides Jamie's. He snorts.</p><p>"How about who you met first?" He suggests. You facepalm. Of course, that would be the easiest. You turn to everyone with a gleam in your eyes.</p><p>"Undyne is a fish monster and probably one of the most...passionate. She works as a gym teacher at a middle school and we met when she was getting her girlfriend a nice gift basket at the store. I helped her find the best deals and soon we became friends. She's like, the best friend anyone can ask for and I would die for her." Jamie applauds you as your dad and Gran-Gran nod in content. You grin wider. "Then I met her girlfriend, Alphys. Alphys is a dinosaur who works at the university I'm attending, I think she teaches chemistry or something. She LOVES anime and is the biggest nerd you could ever meet and it's so adorable, I can see why Undyne loves her so much. I wasn't super acquainted with her until Undyne had me sleep over, then Alphys and I nerded out on astronomy and cartoons. Due to that, she and Undyne wanted me to meet their other friends, two skeletons." You take a sip of your milkshake as Jamie squeals.</p><p>"Oh, I love the pair!" He squeaks out and Gran-Gran laughs.</p><p>"I'm assuming these are the skeletons?" You nod eagerly as you swallow the ice cream and start your story again.</p><p>"I met them at the same time Jamie did and they're...pretty interesting. Sans is the older brother even though he's pretty short and is a comedian. He's incredibly laid back and never seems to have a care in the world. I can't remember where he works but he doesn't work a lot. He and his brother, Papyrus, practically adore me and are constantly inviting me over." </p><p>"Awww, someone has a crush." Gran-Gran coos. You snort and feel your cheeks heat up.</p><p>"I need to meet this 'Sans'." Your dad comments with a small grin on his face. You shake your head wearily as Jamie agrees enthusiastically. "So what about his brother?"</p><p>"Papyrus is six feet and four inches or purity. He's incredibly loud and enthusiastic about really anything and honestly acts a lot like a child. He's training to become a police officer and is doing really well, considering he almost tased his boss." Your dad snorts so dramatically his milkshake jumps back into his face. The table erupts in laughter as you and Pa-Pa make fun of him. </p><p>"Haha, very funny. Please continue, [Y/n]." He says after cleaning himself up.</p><p>"Alright. Papyrus seems a little more clingy than Sans and likes to drag me along literally everywhere, while Sans just kind of follows. He and Undyne are also best friends, which is why Undyne wanted me to meet him. Together they're all so fun to be around and I'm really lucky to have met them." Your smile grows as you think about them. Mom would have loved to meet them, especially Undyne. She always loved people who were stubborn and passionate. You feel tears brim in your eyes as your family continues conversing about your monster friends. You don't listen, though. Your mind was filled with your mother and her smile. Suddenly, a loud ringtone screeches through the air. You jump and nervously yank your phone out of your pocket.</p><p>"Hello?" You ask, not even looking at the caller ID.</p><p>"Hey dude, Alphys and the bros are going to the movies tomorrow, wanna come?" Undyne says through the static of the phone. You look up at your family, all chatting and smiling as they try to take their minds off of the loss of someone so dear to them. You could practically hear your mother's voice in your other ear.</p><p>"Let go of the past and look forward to the future, with all of your new friends."</p><p>You feel the tears go away and you smile brightly.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo boy, that was a really sad chapter, I managed to make myself cry lol. Anyways, in this chapter, you and your family are at the hospital because your mom is dying of cancer. You end up having to say goodbye to her and let her pass on but before she gives you advice. Your family decides to go to your favorite ice cream place and you tell them all about your new monster friends. Undyne asks you if you want to see a movie with her, Alphys, and the skelebros tomorrow, and you agree because you know that's what your mom would want you to do. Sorry, it was so sad but I hope you enjoyed it and happy New Year, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Self-care.</p><p>The cure to any insecurities. At least for you.</p><p>You pull the last stay strands of your [h/c] back and tie it all in a messy ponytail to keep it from falling forward. Pushing your bangs back with a headband, you turn on music and start fumbling with various face care bottles before finding the right one. What am I doing? The question surfaces in your head. You've never cared about your looks and could easily go to the movies in a hoodie and sweats, so why does it feel so different? You shake your head as you squeeze a small portion of the face mask in your hand. It doesn't hurt to take care of your skin. </p><p>"Hey sis," You don't turn from the mirror as Jamie saunters in and leans in the doorframe. "Are you sure you want to be heading out?" You narrow your eyes, finally ripping your gaze from the mirror.</p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" You inquire. He hastily brings up his phone. </p><p>"It's supposed to start snowing around seven and I know how much you hate the cold." He says. You bite your lip as you continue staring at the predicted weather. The theater everyone agreed to meet up at was a ten-minute walk from your apartment and if the weather here is right, those ten minutes will leave you an ice block.</p><p>"If need be it, I'll spend the night with Alphys and Undyne." You reply quickly before turning back to continue putting the odd-smelling face mask on. Jamie huffs loudly. "I'll be fine kid, I can take care of myself." He whines loudly.</p><p>"I know but still," You snort.</p><p>"Oh, stars are you mad because you'll be alone here?" You look at him and he pouts, avoiding your gaze.</p><p>"Well, yeah! I came to see you after all, and I'll have to laze around and do nothing when I could have some amazing bonding time with my big sis!" He waves his arms around like a lunatic to stress his points. All you do is smile and ruffle his hair.</p><p>"It's only one night, Jamie." You tell him before heading out of the bathroom to pick out a decent outfit from your closet. Jamie, of course, follows. </p><p>"I knowwwww but your place is boring." He whines. You turn around and glare at him, causing him to put his hands up. "Sorry?" You roll your eyes before going back to finding an outfit to fit the weather as well as make you look the best.</p><p>"I have the old Wii with a bunch of games I kind of stole from Dad's room." Jamie practically lights up at your words.</p><p>"Do you have Mario Kart?" He eagerly presses.</p><p>"Course." He squeaks happily and sprints out of your room, closing the door behind him. You breathe out, glad for the silence. You turn your attention back to your closet with a loud huff. Do you have anything nice but not too nice? Finally, you settle on a red sweater and high rise jeans. After throwing the outfit onto your messy bed, you hurry to the bathroom and rinse off the face mask. You stare at the small bag of assorted makeup from over the years, as Amanda would give you makeup as a joke for your birthdays. It was her way of saying you were ugly. In the end, you decide on a bit of contour to keep your face from looking greasy as well as mascara and red lipstick. Mom always said you looked amazing in red lipstick and it matched your red sweater. </p><p>Oh, the most dreaded step of all. You grab a brush and yank out the ponytail and the headband before strangling with your hair. While your bangs were easy to manage, the rest of your hair enjoyed tangling itself to the point you had to rip through it to get it to look presentable. You wince as the brush digs through your hair, tears in your eyes. It feels like forever before you run your fingers through your hair and feel no tangles. With a content sigh, you head back into your room and pull on the outfit you laid on your bed, adding combat boots and your fluffy black coat. </p><p>"[Y/n] there's someone at the door for you!" Jamie calls from the living room. You narrow your eyes as you grab your purse from the desk. You don't remember wanting anyone to stop by, considering you were going out, so you confusedly leave your room. You make a beeline to the kitchen and pull a Body Armor from the refrigerator before heading to the front door. What? It's good. Your eyes widen in surprise as two skeletons wait at the door. Jamie has a smirk on his face.</p><p>"GOOD EVENING [Y/N]! SINCE YOUR APARTMENT WAS ON THE WAY TO THE MOVIES, WE DECIDED TO WALK YOU THERE!" Papyrus gleefully says, clasping his hands together. He's wearing a white button-down with a coat over it and dress pants while Sans has his regular hoodie on as well as pants and sneakers instead of slippers.</p><p>"Oh, thank you." You smile brightly at them. "I need to grab a few more things before we head out, though." You head back into the apartment as Jamie makes small talk with them. You shove your chapstick in your purse as well as your keys, feeling idiotic that you almost left home without them. You look through your purse to make sure you had everything you think you need before joining them again.</p><p>"ready?" Sans asks as he pushes himself off the doorframe.</p><p>"Yup." You say. Before you step out the door, though, Jamie pulls you in a tight hug. You glare at Sans as he holds back a snort and hug Jamie back.</p><p>"Stay safe [Y/n]." He says in your ear before letting you go. You snort.</p><p>"Of course I'll stay safe." You say, hoping to reassure him. He seems a little more relieved as he smiles.</p><p>"Now go be a city girl, I love youuuuu." He shoves you out the door and you let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"I love you too Jamie." You coo and wave a bye at him before he closes the door. You eye the door for a second before Sans pulls you out of your thoughts.</p><p>"city girl, huh?" You feel your cheeks heat up as you push past him, heading for the elevator, the skeletons on your heels.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. We grew up in a small town in Vermont and would always stay in during the cold." You tap the small button for going down to the lobby.</p><p>"DID YOU ENJOY IT THERE?" Papyrus asks. You hesitantly shrug.</p><p>"I enjoyed some things. It was nice not having a lot of people but of course, everyone knew everyone. It made it practically impossible to do anything without your parents finding out, and I always felt like I was being watched." You shiver slightly. That feeling had never been nice and it made your teenage years torturous. You never knew who was watching your every movement. The elevator doors screech open and you three head in. </p><p>"Wait what movie are we going to see?" You mentally slap yourself, you never even asked Undyne what movie you were seeing? Sans shrugs and Papyrus answers,</p><p>"I THINK IT'S A HORROR MOVIE OF SOME SORTS? UNDYNE DIDN'T TELL US EITHER." He narrows his eye sockets and looks at the ground. You raise an eyebrow as you all leave the elevator and head out of the building. </p><p>Stars it can get cold in New York. You yank the coat closer to you as you walk with the skeletons and continue making small talk. You press to learn more about the Underground and learn they lived in an area where it miraculously constantly snowed and lived in a town called Snowdin. In exchange, they asked you more questions about your home life as well as your family. You curved around every question that could involve your mother and just prayed that they wouldn't press. </p><p>"Sup, nerds!" You look up to see Undyne and Alphys waiting at the front doors.</p><p>"HELLO, ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!" Papyrus happily greets them. You just give a shaky wave as you all crowd in the small lobby to buy your tickets.</p><p>"gee, kid, you look frozen to the core," Sans comments as he leans against you. How in the world is he warm, he's a skeleton! You glare up at him before wrapping your arms around him to steal his warmth. You feel him tense up before relaxing.</p><p>"I'm still not used to New York weather." You grumble. Since you had just moved here during June, you weren't used to the temperature going into the negatives and feeling your rear turn into ice. You hear Alphys coo and Undyne snort near you. You glare at them before turning your gaze to Papyrus, your eyes narrowing. He looks nervous, and even agitated? Before you could ask him about it, he heads to the free counter with Undyne while you, Alphys, and Sans wait. </p><p>"I-Is the weather really th-that bad for you?" Alphys curiously asks. </p><p>"Uh, yeah?" You say with a hint of attitude. "I don't remember why but our bodies have a small amount range of temperatures we can deal with." Alphys nods, confirming your reply to be true. You don't notice how stiff Sans was in your arms. </p><p>"Hey, short stacks, let's go!" Undyne calls to your small group. Your unlink your arms around Sans and sprint after your two tall friends, Alphys and Sans on your heels. You giggle as you finally catch up with them and Papyru hands your ticket. You don't notice the way his hand lingers against yours as you all head further into the large theater. </p><p>____________________<br/>____________________</p><p>With two large bags of popcorn and various types of candy, you and the monsters sit in the back of the theater waiting for the movie to start. Papyrus was right and the movie was some cheesy horror movie about a weird creature from a book. Sans rests in the chair to your left and Papyrus in the one on your right, Undyne and Alphys just past him. You lean your head forward to watch them, holding back a coo as Undyne pulls Alphys into her lap. Papyrus leans into you and away from them, muttering something about them disrupting the movie.</p><p>"Aww come on Paps, haven't you ever had a crush?" You whisper to him. Even in the dim light, you see his cheekbones turn orange as he crosses his arms.</p><p>"No." He replies curtly. You feel a small smile tug at your lips, but before you can tease him, the movie starts. You and Papyrus have the popcorn bags, so Sans leans against you to sneak pieces every now and then. Originally, you despised people touching you. You would shriek and shove your siblings away as a child and you never had a serious relationship as a teenager. Every time your partner would try to hold your hand or put their arm around you, you recoiled and had to apologize over and over again. </p><p>With Sans, it was different. You didn't want to pull back as his jacket rubbed against your sweater and his skull rested slightly against your shoulder. It genuinely feels nice as the scent of blueberry filled your senses. You lazily bring your gaze to the screen just as a cheesy jump scare occurs. You only jump because of Papyrus shrieking next to you. You feel Sans' body heave in laughter as Papyrus uses his scarf to hide the screen, Undyne snorting next to him. You gently tap his arm.</p><p>"You good, Paps?" You ask but he doesn't answer. Instead, he pushes the armrest between you two up, shoves the popcorn at Undyne, and shoves himself onto you. </p><p>"Papyrus what the fu-" You stop yourself when you feel him shaking. Is he really scared of a cheesy movie like this? You eye Sans and notice he stopped laughing, watching Papyrus with worry. You breathe through your teeth as you gently place and arm in his back, conscious of his arms wrapped tightly around your waist and his skull in the crook of your shoulder. You felt a shiver down your spine as you feel his slight breath on your neck. How the hell can skeletons breathe when they don't have lungs?! </p><p>"heh heh, you're in a pile of bones." You hear Sans whisper in your ear. You hold back a snort as you continue watching the movie, using your other arm to eat popcorn and fiddle with Sans' hand. Even with the remarks from Undyne and Alphys and how awkwardly close Papyrus's face is to your chest, you were comfortable. With the scent of blueberries and oranges wafting in your nose, you continued watching the movie.</p><p>_____________</p><p>_____________</p><p>"welp, we're screwed." Sans speaks up as the three of you watch the snow beat down.</p><p>"SANS DON'T BE CRUDE." Papyrus scolds. Undyne and Alphys were able to grab their car and leave before the snow had picked up drastically. You narrow your eyes as you continue to stare, ignoring the skeletons bickering behind you. With a determined sigh, you push your hands into their hands and pull them aggressively from the shelter of the movie theater.</p><p>"You guys can stay at my place tonight." You tell them before you break off into a sprint in the direction of your apartment building. You hear Papyrus call from behind you and you look back to see them both following, Sans on Papyrus' shoulders. You grin and continue running, hoping to make the ten minutes into a least seven. You silently thank Amanda for pushing you to be active so much; it made it easier to sprint in the freezing cold and snow for a long time. Finally, the large building comes into view and you feel yourself sprint faster. You push through the doors and wheeze loudly. </p><p>"wow, kid, that was pretty cold of you." Sans hums as Papyrus groans. You only wheeze more, your hands on your knees. "uh, are you alright? you aren't looking so hot." You cough and finally pull yourself up.</p><p>"It is -10º outside." You comment as you make your way to the elevator. The two skeletons follow you and into the elevator. You grimace and brush off some of the snow on your coat, awkwardly standing in between the two skelebros. Everyone remains silent as the elevator dings and opens onto your floor.</p><p>"Jamie's going to have a heart attack." You mutter as you stumble to your front door. You shove the key in and turn it, pushing the door open with a heavy sigh. The first thing you see is Jamie lazing on the couch. "Shiiiiiiit." You weakly mumble out.</p><p>"LANGAUGE." Papyrus scolds, causing Jamie to jump.</p><p>"You brought the skeletons over?" Jamie squeaks out. You close and lock the door, stripping yourself of the wet coat.</p><p>"It's blizzarding out there dude." You say. Jamie's eyes widen as he sprints over to the windows, gasping as he looks out. "Anyways, I don't have a lot of places to sleep, just my bed, the couch, and a small twin mattress I keep in my studio." As you try to conjure sleeping plans, Jamie chimes in.</p><p>"I can sleep on the twin mattress." You nod and gingerly stare at the small couch. No way both of them can fit on it, you think to yourself. The only other option made you want to curl up and die, but it was possibly the only thing that could be done.</p><p>"You two can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." You finally mutter as you head into the kitchen. You didn't notice Jamie's shocked surprise and Papyrus and Sans heat up. </p><p>"And here I thought little [Y/n] was a stickler for privacy," Jamie called into the kitchen, following you with a shit-eating grin. You roll your eyes as you pull him farther into the kitchen, lowering your voice.</p><p>"Only one person can fit on my couch and I am NOT sleeping with one of them. That would be suicide." You feel your cheeks heat up and you bite your lip as you search the fridge for something to drink.</p><p>"Aren't you friends, though?" Jamie whispers back, leaning down to meet your gaze. </p><p>"Duh, but that's still embarrassing." You don't sleep with other people. It just isn't your thing and the only time you had was when you and Papyrus accidentally fell asleep in his room.</p><p>"hey [Y/n]." You jump as and look over to Sans, who's leaning against the counter. "if it makes ya uncomfortable, one of us can sleep on the floor-"</p><p>"No, it's fine." You cut him off as you grab a glass from the cupboard, pouring yourself a glass of apple juice. </p><p>"What if one of you slept on the couch and one shared her bed with her?" You about choke on the apple juice at Jamie's words. Is he serious right now?! Before you can turn around and slap him for his words, Papyrus bounds in.</p><p>"THAT MAY WORK! ME AND [Y/N] HAVE ALREADY SLEPT TOGETHER AND I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SLEEP WITH HER AGAIN!" He says happily. You feel your face burn as Jamie howls in laughter, causing Papyrus to look at him with confusion. Sans softly laughs but nods. You slap Jamie upside the head and ignore his "Ow!" as you turn to Papyrus.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Papyrus raises an eyebrow (uh, how?) before grinning again.</p><p>"OH OF COURSE I'M SURE!" He coos and hugs you tightly. Jamie is still on the floor holding back snorts of laughter as Sans lazily walks off to the couch. Pulling from Papyrus, you breathe out and start setting up for the night. </p><p>You toss a pillow and a blanket at Sans while Jamie sets up the twin mattress next to it. He had insisted on sleeping in the living room so he could be as close to the kitchen as possible, in case he craved a midnight snack. Once the two were set up, you drag yourself to your bedroom. Papyrus sits crisscrossed on your bed, completely engrossed in his phone as you pull yourself into your bathroom. After getting ready for bed, you go back into your room and fall into bed with a groan.</p><p>"WOWIE, YOU HUMANS TIRE EASILY!" You look up to see Papyrus smiling down at you. You snort and run your fingers through your hair. </p><p>"Social interaction is exhausting." You pull your phone up and groan as the time read 11:42 pm. After plugging the small device in to charge for the night, you shut off the light and pull the covers over you. Your head felt heavy and full of useless junk as your eyelids droop slowly as you fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie: Oh my stars Sans get up!<br/>Sans: eh, what's up?<br/>Jamie: Look at how cute they are!<br/>Sans: kid i know my bro is cute, is that why you brought me in here?<br/>Jamie: Well I thought we could start shipping my sis and him<br/>Sans: heh, wait they're a girl??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Billie Eilish is the best upcoming artist," Jamie whispers, sipping his hot coca gingerly and staring out the window. The sounds of Sans' soft snoring and the rustling wind outside was the only noise. You stretch your legs out on the small mattress you and Jamie sat on, letting the cold wood touch your legs as you slowly shake your head.</p><p>"Not upcoming. She's been popular for quite a while, your inner gay is just calling." You whisper back with a smile on your lips. Jamie looks offended before narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Why does listening to female artists make me gay?" He tilts his head but doesn't take his eyes off the storm screaming outside. You don't answer, following his gaze to the window. You woke up to find that the snowstorm picked up immensely from last night and your classes and shift were canceled. Both of the skelebros were still shockingly asleep and haven't been able to experience the insane weather. </p><p>"When do you think sleeping beauty will wake up?" You flick your head in Sans' direction as Jamie lets out a soft snort. Speaking of the devil, Sans groans softly before hurling the blanket off and over the couch.</p><p>"Mornin, beaut." Jamie coos at Sans before taking a deep sip of his hot cocoa. Sans narrows his eyesockets before rubbing his face and sitting up. </p><p>"yeah, yeah, mornin' to you too." He grumbles as you stand up and head to the kitchen, a cup of coffee already prepared for him on the stove. </p><p>"By the way, the blizzard picked up overnight." You inform Sans as you give him the coffee, pausing as he lets out a grateful "thank you". "You and Papyrus probably have to stay here for a day or two." Jamie whistles behind you and you send a glare in his direction.</p><p>"you sure kid?" Sans asks. You feel a smile on your lips as you can hear him already sounding better from your coffee.</p><p>"It isn't a problem. Even though I moved here about six months ago I have a lot of friends that like to stay over." You plop down next to Jamie and take a drink of your hot cocoa. You cringe as Jamie lets out a quiet whoop.</p><p>"Who knew my older sis was such a social butterfly?" Jamie grins mischievously at you. You roll your eyes and shove his face away.</p><p>"My professors like to assign group projects so I learned to get out of my shell more often. That and it's easier to make friends who share the same interests as you." You lazily take another sip of the hot cocoa in your cup. Jamie's smile grows bigger.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you." He coos while taking another sip of his hot cocoa. You roll your eyes before turning to Sans.</p><p>"Didn't you say Papyrus doesn't sleep often?" Sans raises his eyebrow before nodding slowly.</p><p>"paps doesn't need a lot of sleep so he usually sleeps around four hours a week." Jamie spits out his drink and you hold back laughter, tears dwelling in your eyes.</p><p>"He only sleeps FOUR hours a WEEK??" Jamie gasps out, not even caring that he got cocoa all over himself.</p><p>"heh, yeah. dunno why it's kinda cool." Sans hums lazily as he sets his empty cup of coffee on the coffee table.</p><p>"Imagine all the things you could do with that time!" Jamie marvels. You roll your eyes before heading to the linen closet and tossing a towel to Jamie. He jumps when it hits him and glares at you as you rest your arms on the back of the couch. </p><p>"paps is still sleeping?" Sans asks, looking up at you. </p><p>"Yup, wanna see?" Sans chuckles softly and nods. You leave Jamie to play on his phone and head to your bedroom, Sans on your heels. You hadn't noticed before but Sans had taken off his jacket in his sleep and you realize that the jacket makes him look chubby. You try not to stare as you gently knock on your door. There's no response so you gently push the door open. Papyrus is still curled up in your bed, his face buried in the pillow. You snicker as Sans lets out an "oh my stars" as he peers over your shoulder.</p><p>"Told ya." You whisper as you creep into the room. Sans follows you and stops next to Papyrus. He giggles like a little kid and pokes Papyrus' shoulder.</p><p>"hey, Paps," Sans says.</p><p>"NYEH," He grumbles before pulling the blanket over his head. You smile as Sans grins wider.</p><p>"why did the skeleton know it was going to snow?" He asks.</p><p>"SANS," Papyrus practically growls.</p><p>"he could feel it in his-" Before Sans can finish his joke, Papyrus jumps up and slaps him across the face with the pillow you had been using. You sputter out laughter as you double over, tears in your eyes. </p><p>"WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH YOUR UNPLEASANT JOKES?!" Papyrus yells at Sans, who is in the same position as you are. You both are doubled over and laughing your asses off, and only then does Papyrus realize your presence. "WAIT, WHERE ARE WE?" He asks Sans. Sans finally gains his composure, wiping a tear out of his eye.</p><p>"My place because it started blizzarding." You reply instead of Sans. He nods before adding,</p><p>"it's worse." Papyrus' eyes widen before he throws the blanket off and rushes to the nearest window.</p><p>"WOWIE!" He exclaims. "IT'S LIKE THE OUTSIDE WORLD DISAPPEARED!" You chuckle as you leave the room and go back to the living room. Jamie waves to you as you head to the kitchen and grab a cup of tea. You go back to your room and wait for Papyrus to finish marveling at the blizzard outside. You don't notice Sans leave as you wait for Papyrus. Finally, he turns to you and you smile, pushing the tea in his direction.</p><p>"OH, THANK YOU [Y/N]!" He smiles brightly at you as he takes the cup from your hands. If it weren't for the cup also being warm, you would've taken Papyrus' hands in yours. How are his hands so damn warm? You smile back at him before heading to join Jamie and Sans in the living room, Papyrus following close behind. </p><p>"What's the hostess have planned for the day?" Jamie inquires as he starts to clean up the bedding from the twin mattress. You narrow your eyes. You didn't expect the skelebros to stay with you and you were relying on your classes and shift at the cafe to keep you and Jamie occupied, as you were going to give Jamie a tour of the campus and your job. With a nervous sigh your shrug.</p><p>"Nothing?" You sheepishly say. Jamie gawks dramatically before shaking his head in disapproval.</p><p>"well, what games do you have?" You realize Sans is eyeing your Wii with lazed curiosity as well as the small collection of movies under the tv.</p><p>"A lot of Wii multiplayer games, some board games, card games. I think one of my college friends left a card game about the Necronomicon or something." You hastily grasp your cup of cocoa from the floor before Jamie tips it over and take a big sip. </p><p>"WHY DON'T WE PLAY ALL?" Papyrus suggests. "IT PROBABLY WON'T BE WELL ENOUGH TO TRAVEL OUTSIDE FOR AWHILE. PLUS, IT'S ONLY," He pulls out his phone before gasping loudly, "TEN AM?!" You groan at how early it was as Sans lets out of soft chuckle from the bipolar reactions.</p><p>_____________</p><p>_____________</p><p>Throughout an intense game of Mario Kart, Dad called you to make sure you were safe. He apparently checked the forecast for New York and was shocked to see it predicted ludicrous amounts of snow for the next day. You assured him you were fine and made sure Jamie said hi as well to ease your dad's anxious mind. Afterward, Papyrus pressed for you to make lunch with him and you ended up making sandwiches since you didn't have much in your pantry. That and you were also too lazy to make something big. </p><p>After lunch, you and the others decided to play Monopoly. It was your forte when it came to board games and you easily wiped the floor with everyone. Jamie accused you of cheating as Papyrus and Sans were in utter shock at the skill you had for a simple game. You didn't mention that you had always been very competitive in your childhood and in turn, each of your siblings had a game they beasted in. Amanda's was the Game of Life, Jamie's was Uno, and yours was Monopoly. </p><p>Now you lazed on the couch with your belly full of spaghetti. Jamie had pulled the mattress to the edge of the couch and is lazing on his side, probably asleep. You feel Sans rest his head on your shoulder as he softly snores. Papyrus has his arm linked with yours, fingers intertwined with yours and one of his skeletal fingers tracing circles on your knuckle. </p><p>"Hey, Paps." You softly say.</p><p>"Yes?" He asks, his usually loud and cheery voice soft. It gave you chills how his voice had a soft hint of a rumble to it and how close it was to your ear.</p><p>"When?" You ask, turning your head with a small smile. He raises an eyebrow curiously.</p><p>"When what?"</p><p>"When did you last like someone?" His eyes widen as a small orange blush dusts his cheekbones. He huffs and turns his head to the movie playing, Elf. </p><p>"That's None Of Your Business." He says quickly, furrowing his brows to concentrate on the movie. Aw, what a cutie. </p><p>"Oh, come on Papyrus." You coo and lean more into him. He leans away from you and you snort. "You can tell me." His cheekbones turn a deeper shade of orange as he tries pulling his arm from yours. Unfortunately for him, you were leaning on it so it was impossible for him to take his arm back without waking Sans up. "Was it Undyne?" </p><p>"What? Of Course Not!" He gasps softly. You giggle and sigh. </p><p>"Alright, will you tell me if I tell you about my last crush?" You bargain. He curiously eyes you with interest, so you take that as a yes.</p><p>"It was junior year. I was the stereotypical nerd who ate lunch in the library and always sat in the back of the class doodling. Of course, I liked a jocky girl named Stephanie. She was the nicest person I met and even though I was considered a loser, she made an attempt to be my friend. I didn't even realize I swung both ways until one day she suddenly had a boyfriend. I realized I wanted to be that guy and it pained me to see her with someone else.</p><p> By the time senior year rolled around, we were barely acquaintances, so the crush slowly subsided. I actually never told anyone but she was the only person who ever made me feel something like that." You feel your cheeks heat up as you remember the butterflies in your stomach when she pulled you into a hug. You look up to see Papyrus staring at you in awe, orange still dusting his cheeks. You giggle.</p><p>"So, who's the lucky creature who took the Great Papyrus' eye?" You ask. He snaps out of his trance before nervously chuckling.</p><p>"It Doesn't Matter." You huff softly. Of course it does! A smug lovestruck smile is etched on his face. You gasp and his gaze snaps to you.</p><p>"No." </p><p>"No What?" He asks.</p><p>"You like someone now!" You seeth out softly. His face blazes orange and he shakes his head vigorously.</p><p>"No, No!" He repeatedly stutters out no as you hold back laughs.</p><p>"Oh my stars, you do!" You exclaim softly. You and he have a stare-off for a couple of seconds before he lets out a lowly sigh.</p><p>"Yes, But You Aren't Ever Going To Find Out." You feel confusion wrap around your head at the defeated tone in his voice. Why did he sound so sad, did he want to tell you? Finally, you shrug and lean against him, letting Sans rest against your arm.</p><p>"I'll make it my sole purpose to figure out, Papyrus." You mumble, feeling your eyelids grow heavier. You hear him chuckle softly.</p><p>"Believe What You Want, [Y/n]." You smile and intertwine your fingers with his again.</p><p>"I will." You miss the blush growing on his cheeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus: You Two Are Going To Wake Them<br/>Jamie: She has breasts<br/>Sans: dude that's your sister<br/>Jamie: As a gay, I can talk about some breasts and not in a sexual reference<br/>Papyrus: What Are Breasts?<br/>Jamie: You neve-<br/>Sans: nah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Christmas Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hold back a groan as you watch the light snow fall to the ground outside. The sound of people rustling in the back brings back memories of home, the smell of cinnamon wafting throughout the café. It wasn't a widely popular café. You lean back lazily as you listen to the bakers in the back spill drama about various topics. Karen's pregnant for the fourth time. That gay couple from the bakery across the street tried starting a fight with the old couple living above the café. More anti-monster riots. [Y/n]'s a monster fucker. Wait, what? You sit up in your small stool from behind the marble counter and lean your body to the left, trying to listen in more.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" A gruff male voice replies. Jason, one of the cofounders of the café and the manager. You like him, as he reminds you of a father figure.</p><p>"She's always around that weird lesbian couple." You cringe at the prissy high pitched voice of one of the newest bakers, Jenna. She hated you and you hated her, simple.</p><p>"That fish and dinosaur?" That's Cameron. He's the founder's son and managed to get the job by whining at his mom long enough that she couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Yeah, those two." Jenna whines. "She has two other monsters with her as well."</p><p>"Oh really?" Jason inquires. "And how might you know that?"</p><p>"I saw her at the movies with two skeletons ALL over her." You hear Jenna fake gag. "I bet she's banging them. Your nails dig into the palm of your hand before you hear Jason, your savior.</p><p>"Oh let the girl be. Monsters are completely fine and if she wants to be with a monster skeleton, that's her choice." He says. You take a mental note to thank him later as you softly pop your knuckles.</p><p>"I don't know much about monsters," Ray squeaks out. "But isn't that just weird? Shouldn't a species ya know, just be with their own kind? You wouldn't have sex with a dog because it's gross, right? Why are monsters any different?"</p><p>"They ain't animals and you know that, pipsqueak." You sputter out quiet heaves of laughter as Jason insults his best friend's son. "Monsters are just as intelligent as us and probably smarter than most of the pea brains I've met. I suggest both of you stay out of [Y/n]'s business and if I hear one more insult or comment about monsters I'm firing your ass, got it?" The back is silent, the only noise coming from the hum of the stove as it bakes various foods.</p><p>Your grin is from ear to ear as you hold back more giggles.</p><p>"[Y/n]?" You perk up as a squeaky nervous voice calls your name. With a bright grin, you meet eyes with Alphys.</p><p>"Hey, Alphys." You give her a wave as she nervously heads over to the front counter. "What may I get you?"</p><p>"A-Actually, I need y-your help." She shuffles nervously, averting your gaze. You raise an eyebrow before hopping off the seat and heading into the main dining area. Oh well, there's never any customers this late at night. </p><p>"What's eating you?" You hum out as you and Alphys settle into a booth in front of the counter, just in case some crackhead is in the mood for a pastry. </p><p>"W-Well, uhh..." She fumbles with the sleeves of her coat before pulling the thing off. She's wearing a sweater underneath that says, "If lost, return to the cute fish". You snort before you can stop yourself. "Y-Yeah..." She sighs out.</p><p>"Did you make that for the Christmas party?" You tap your fingers against the beautiful oak table. Alphys giggles softly and nods.</p><p>"I-I made Undyne a m-matching one too!" Her cheeks start to heat up and she gives you the cutest and most nervous smile. You hold your hand over your mouth as you feel a huge grin tug at your features. </p><p>"Did you come to my job at three in the morning to ask me if Undyne would like it?" You ask. Instead of answering, Alphys sinks into her chair with a quiet whine. You roll your eyes.</p><p>"S-Sorry, you're just her b-best friend! That and P-Papyrus is horrible with f-fashion." She mutters out the last part and you snort. </p><p>"Alphys I think it's adorable. I would love a surprise like that if I were in a relationship." You assure her with a cheery smile. You had gotten used to the loneliness and the probability you wouldn't find someone until you were out of college, right? Your words seem to do their job, as Alphys sits back up in her seat with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Th-Thank you [Y/n]!" You wave her off.</p><p>"It's not a problem. While you're here, though," You push yourself out of the seat and head to the other side of the counter. "Want anything?" Before she can protest, you reply, "It's on the house." She waves you off with a hearty laugh, but you manage to convince her to take a muffin for the road.</p><p>"I can't cancel now, it's in like two hours." You groan loudly as you stumble around the house to find various things for the night. Your head spun to no end and even after taking ibuprofen you still had a buzzing headache. Of course, you managed to forget you had classes this morning and wasn't able to get a sliver of sleep in between your classes, job, and having to get ready.</p><p>"Why do you have to have friends?" Jamie whines out as he face-plants into the couch. You feel your eye twitch and you hurl a spare flip flop at him. He shrieks and jumps off the couch.</p><p>"Why don't you come with me then?" You suggest as you slip on your combat boots. Jamie eyes you with curiosity before you let out another low groan. "They aren't going to care if I bring my younger brother. I'm sure Sans and Papyrus will be happy." After struggling to no end with your boots, you stand up and march your way back into your bedroom, Jamie on your heels.</p><p>"Well, what's all going to be there?" He asks. You shrug as you start to put on makeup to hide the fact that you haven't had any sleep in well over twenty-four hours.</p><p>"Probably booze, games, mistletoe, just think of all those movies with parties and just remember it'll have a touch of the holiday cheer." He raises an eyebrow as you continue blending contour on your bags. Finally, the helicopter lets out a sigh before heading out.</p><p>"I'll be ready in ten minutes!" He calls. You shake your head with a smile plastered on your lips as you continue putting on makeup for the occasion. After struggling with your hair as much as you could, you check yourself out in your full body mirror.</p><p>You decided to wear a long red sweater with black leggings underneath and your combat boots. Your hair was put up in a bun to show off the gold accessories in your ears, including the gold hoops your mother bought you when you turned eighteen, just like her mom did. Your makeup was light, your eyelids dusted with a bright red and blending into a green. You smile at yourself. This night better be as good as you look.</p><p>"Jamie, let's get going. They're holding the party at Toriel's and she lives quite far from here." You slip on your coat and pull your purse onto your shoulder. As you wait for Jamie, you go through everything in your purse to make sure you were all set to go. </p><p>"Are we going to be the only humans there?" He asks. You look up to see he changed into a black button-down and black slacks. His messy hair had somewhat been tamed and he looked like a mini version of your dad without a beard. </p><p>"I honestly don't know. I think Undyne mentioned Frisk might be there but more than likely not. Other than that, I have no clue who other humans they're friends with." You unlock and push open the door.</p><p>"Oh, wonderful." He raises his hands as you shoot him a glare. "Sorry! I love monsters, I'm just worried that some might not be so kind to us if we're the only humans there." He points out, and you feel your stomach twist slightly. Some monsters still wished genocide on humans and there was a constant slew of new violent acts on the news. You swallow down the stress and you loudly lock your door, shoving the key into your pocket.</p><p>"We'll be fine." You reply bluntly. It was true, Undyne wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on you and you were adamant she felt the same about Jamie since he was your brother. Even so, Jamie nervously fumbles his hands as you march your way to the elevator. Some racist jerks aren't going to ruin your night, and you can have Undyne body slam them if they try. You and Jamie ride the elevator in silence as he fumbles with his phone.</p><p>"Dammit," He curses under his breath.</p><p>"Something wrong?" You instinctively ask, but Jamie shakes his head as he pockets his phone.</p><p>"Eh, you wouldn't like it. Just some boring high school drama." He coughs out and you see him squirm a bit under your tentive gaze. You just smile with a light-hearted sigh.</p><p>"College isn't any different." You remark, earning a loud groan from Jamie as the elevator dings to signal your arrival. You speedwalk out to your car as the snow continues but only as a slight dusting. Jamie hurriedly follows, his paces matching yours. Finally, you fish your set of keys out of your purse and unlock the door. </p><p>"So, enjoying New York so far?" You hum out as you start the car and turn on the defrost.</p><p>"It's way more lively than home, that's for sure. I don't know if it's the place for me." He replies. You shoot him a curious look before reversing out of the parking spot and heading to a main road. Throughout the ride you and Jamie chat about various topics. He reveals that he's been flirting with a closeted bisexual jock and in turn has gotten rotten girls trying to bully him. It makes your blood boil that someone is trying to tell Jamie how to live his life, but he shrugs it off with a smile.</p><p>Soon, your turn into a decent-sized home with various cars parked in the driveway as well as on the street. Even though you don't doubt it, you scroll through your messages with Undyne again to make sure the address is correct. You eye Jamie, who's paling to the point you worry he'll pass out.</p><p>"Jamie are you alright?" Your hand rests on his shoulder as he continues eyeing the cars with fear.</p><p>"That's a lot of people." He simply whispers and you want to kick yourself for not rembering Jamie's social anxiety earlier. You grasp his other shoulder with your left hand and pull him to look at you.</p><p>"Hey Jam, it'll be fine. I'll be with you the entire time and if it gets to be too much we can take a break in the car, alright?" You meet Jamie's bright eyes for a second before he closes them and takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Will you let me drink alcohol?" You gasp at his question and punch him gently on the arm. He coils back with a mischevious laugh as you both make your way out of the car.</p><p>"Alright, fine. You can have one glass of something light but that's all! One of us needs to be in a state to drive back." You remind him and he rolls his eyes with a bright grin. He really knew how to make himself smile. </p><p>You trudge up to the wooden door with Jamie on your heels before turning the door handle and stepping in. Warm air floods throughout your body, your fingertips tingling from the sudden change. You have to cach yourself from cursing as you look amongst a crowd of monsters in the living room. Feeling Jamie's grip tighten, you make a beeline to the kitchen, dragging a flabbergasted Jamie with you. </p><p>"Woah." The tall boy breathes out as he stares in the direction of the living room. Before you can respond you feel big warm arms wrap around you.</p><p>"It's so good to finally meet you!" A gentle female voice hums in your ear. You grin as you try to hug back, but Toriel has your arms pinned to your sides. You finally feel the ground again and you look up into Toriel's bright brown eyes.</p><p>"Oh stars you're tall." You blurt out before you think. She was at least a head taller than you and you had to crane your neck to look at her. She holds back a laugh before shaking her head.</p><p>"Maybe humans are small. She comments as she goes to the counter to pour herself a glass of water. You feel your cheeks heat up as you nervously shift your weight foot to foot.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is [Y/n] and this is my brother Jamie." Jamie, who had been listening, casually gives the tall goat monster a wave and smile</p><p>"It's wonderful to meet you [Y/n] and Jamie. As you know, I am Toriel, the hostess." She nurses her water with a gracious smile, she probably doesn't drink a lot of alcohol. "One might say, it's goat to meet you." She giggles as she takes a sip of her water. You roll your eyes as Jamie chuckles from behind you. </p><p>"good one, Tori." Sans strolls into the kitchen, wearing his usual blue hoodie and basketball shorts. You're glad Papyrus managed to convinve him to wear something other than slippers.</p><p>"hey buddy, it's snow nice to see you again." He gives you and Jamie a wave as you sigh in discontent. While you typically loved cheesy humor, you didn't want to hear it all night.</p><p>"OH MY GOD SANS!" Papyrus heads into the kitchen right behind his brother with a grimace on his face. He wore some type of Christmas sweater with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows and his usual gloves. His knee-high boots had dark blue jeans tucked into them and his red scarf wrapped around his neck.</p><p>"oh come on bro, the kid loves 'em." Sans rebuttals. You snort loudly, causing them both to look at you.</p><p>"One, don't call me kid again. Two, I just endure them cause I love you," You lightheartedly say as you lean against Jamie, who snickers. Sans immediately turns away as Papyrus pushes past him and grabs your by your arms. You shriek softly in surprise as he pulls you close.</p><p>"DO YOU LOVE ME TOO?" He asks you nervously. You giggle and wrap your arms around him, which wasn't difficult since he was stooped to your level.</p><p>"Of course I love you Paps!" You coo, recieving a loud "NYEH" in your ear. </p><p>"OF COURSE YOU LOVE ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ADORED BY MANY!" He picks you up and wraps his arms around the mid-section of your back. </p><p>"Obviously, who wouldn't fall for the Great Papyrus?" You coo into his ego with a grin on your face. Before he replies, you hear the loud footsteps of two people.</p><p>"Come here ya little punk!" Your grin widens as you hear Undyne bellow to the other person.</p><p>"Mom she's trying to kill me!" The second voice was filled with excitement and you assume that's Frisk. Papyrus lets you back on the ground and you turn to Undyne.</p><p>"Oh come on wasn't bullying me enough?" You groan as you move to her side, where she was glaring at a preteen behind Toriel. Undyne finally registers your presence and hoots before tackling you. You hear multiple voices at once.</p><p>"Undyne you'll hurt her!"</p><p>"you're going to crush her."</p><p>"UNDYNE DON'T HURT MY HUMAN!"</p><p>Before you hit the ground you feel Undyne pull you back up and into a headlock before staring at Papyrus. Wait, why is everyone staring at Papyrus? He looks poised to snatch you from Undyne's grasp before noticing everyone's wide eyed stares.</p><p>"WHAT?" He asks. You roll your eyes and writhe in Undyne's grasp.</p><p>"Let me go you oversized piece of sushi!" You holler, unable to hold your laughter back.</p><p>"I'll kick your ass, toddler!" She ruffles your hair and manages to pull the bun into a messy ponytail. You finally pull away from her and fall into Jamie, panting.</p><p>"Low blow, man. Low blow." She rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>"You looked too uptight." She comments as she gets a drink in one of those fancy red plastic cups. You roll your eyes as you notice she's wearing the sweater Alphys was going to surprise her with. Stars, you love these monsters and Jamie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Undyne: We should play spin the bottle!<br/>Reader: NO<br/>Undyne: Oh what, [Y/n] too much of a chicken to kiss someone<br/>Papyrus: :(<br/>Reader: No Undyne I have standards. I'm not going around kissing people I've barely known!<br/>Mettaton: I will!<br/>Toriel: Did I even invite you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Babysitting Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man babysitting sucks!" Undyne groans through the phone. You snort loudly as you continue preparing a tasty pot of Ramen with Jamie sitting on your counter next to you. You slap his arm as he mocks Undyne silently, who was on speaker.</p><p>"I'm sure it can't be that bad, dude," You say as you pour the water out of the pot and put the noodles into a bowl. Undyne gasps dramatically.</p><p>"You don't know how BORING these kids are! Though one of them is pretty gay which is nice," Jamie howls out a laugh as you heave out a laugh, pouring the spices into the bowl and mixing it with the noodles.</p><p>"U-Undyne! You don't kn-know!" You hear Alphys nervously stutter on the other end of the phone.</p><p>"Wait, you're having Alphys take care of them so you can complain to me?" Undyne replies with an "Uh-huh" and you let out a low groan.</p><p>"Hey actually, do you mind coming over? Alphys has had a huge workload to prepare for once University starts again and she keeps telling me she thinks I'll set one of them on fire again." You cough out a noodle as Jamie gasps.</p><p>"YOU WHAT??" You shriek into the receiver.</p><p>"Hey I didn't mean to and it was one time!!" Undyne rebuttals.</p><p>"HOW DO YOU SET A DAMN KID ABLAZE?!" You holler again.</p><p>"We were at a bonfire and Frisk got too close okay!" Undyne says. You hear Alphys from what seems to be the other room yell, "Y-You pushed them i-in!"</p><p>"They were in my way!" Undyne replies. You shriek as a loud thump startles you and you see Jamie has fallen onto the floor, wheezing with his face cherry red.</p><p>"We'll be over in a few." You growl into the phone before ending the call.</p><p>"Oh yay, children!" Jamie comments as he pulls himself off the ground. You nod as you shove a forkful of noodles into your mouth. You bump him with your hip and he scurries over to the couch to grab his things together. You hastily finish your Ramen before sprinting to your room and grabbing your purse. As you make sure you have everything, you hear your phone ding with a new text.</p><p>"Bet that's Undyne." You hum as you drag it out of your pocket, surprised to see the name pop up as "SANSational".</p><p>SANS: heya, Toriel wanted me to ask you to check up on Undyne. she trusts the two but doesn't want a repeat of the summer camping trip.</p><p>Y/N: You mean when she pushed Frisk into the fire?</p><p>SANS: yeah, that.</p><p>Y/N: We'll make sure they aren't setting anything ablaze.</p><p>SANS: thanks, that's very lit of you.</p><p>You giggle at the pun before dropping the phone in your bag and heading back into the living room. Jamie is already ready, leaning against the couch and waiting for you. You pass by him and gently pull on your combat boots. The weather forecast read for there to be a blizzard heading in soon and god forbid you walk through snow in cheeky white vans.</p><p>"All set?" You turn to Jamie two gives you a nod and you both head out into the dimly lit hallway. "I wonder who else they're babysitting other than Frisk." You wonder out loud.</p><p>"Well, obviously they're of the homosexual variety," Jamie replies. You stare at him for a moment before letting out a loud laugh.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that brain of yours." He shrugs with a small smile as the elevator descends to the parking garage.</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>"Hey, glad you could make it!" Undyne cheerfully greets you and Jamie at the door before pulling it open and letting you in.</p><p>"I love children, if [Y/n] didn't tell you," Jamie replies as you shrug off your coat and hang it up next to the door.</p><p>"Good, you can deal with these punks while Alphy gets some of her work done," Undyne says as she leads us into the living room where Alphys, Frisk, and another child were sitting.</p><p>"Frisk, you remember [Y/n] and Jamie from the Christmas party, right?" Undyne gestures to us and Frisk nods happily.</p><p>"Anyways, this is Wren, they're a new friend of mine." The kid had curly short brown hair and gave a small wave. Jamie bounds forward and shakes Wren's hand, who looks terrified.</p><p>"Jamie Marise, wonderful meeting a fellow homosexual!" He grins from ear to ear as Alphys rolls her eyes. You and Undyne giggle as Wren's eyes widen. Before you can hear them talk any more you feel Undyne grab your wrist and yank you into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, what the hell?" You gasp as she lets go of your wrist once you're in the kitchen. "Is this some sort of secret operation you need me for?" You ask as Undyne shuffles from one foot to another.</p><p>"I need to ask you with, something," You feel your shock ebb away as Undyne's voice becomes somewhat nervous. Cocking your head to the side, you watch her cross her arms tightly against her chest.</p><p>"So, you know that down in the Underground, Alphys built a robot for entertainment purposes, right?" Undyne starts.</p><p>"Mettaton, yeah I know," You inform her and she nods.</p><p>"Anyways, Papyrus, uhh." She shifts from foot to foot. "He likes Mettaton. A lot."</p><p>"So he has a crush on the robot?" You coo with a grin. Finally, you know who he likes! Undyne nods and you feel your smile fall as you watch her, the normally energetic fish become quiet.</p><p>"I'll be blunt, I hate that stupid robot. He treated Alphys like crap and has a reputation for being incredibly selfish! All of that anime Alphys and I watch has given me a soft spot for love, but I don't want to see my best friend get heartbroken by a hunk of metal." You slowly begin to realize what Undyne as asking of you.</p><p>"Undyne, I don't think that's a good idea," You say nervously but she shakes her head.</p><p>"Come on, [Y/n]! We both love him and I would rather impale myself with my spears than see him cry over someone like Mettaton." Undyne argues with a nervous smile. You shake your head.</p><p>"I'm sorry Undyne but I don't think I can." You state bluntly. She sighs inwardly and puts her hands on her hips.</p><p>"What if it was Jamie?" You're taken aback by the question, your mouth agape. Did she have to bring your brother into this? You gently bite your tongue as you cross your arms tightly to your chest. The tension in the room grows thicker as you weight the pros and cons of helping Undyne get Papyrus to lose interest in Mettaton.</p><p>Pros: It would save him from a possibly horrible heartbreak, Mettaton could be a really bad guy, it might free up Papyrus's schedule, he would be more of an option.</p><p>You curl yourself inward and try to ignore the heat rising in your cheeks. You won't admit it, but you did have a small crush on the skeleton and seeing him chase after a robot didn't sit well in your stomach. Sighing, you nod.</p><p>"I'll try to do what I can to show Paps there's better fish in the sea." Undyne grins madly as you respond and pulls you into a headlock.</p><p>"That's the spirit!" She cheers and you let out a garbled yelp before yanking yourself out of her grip. The two of you share a laugh before she heads back into the living room with you on her heels.</p><p>"That's how I figured out I was gay!" Jamie seems to be finishing telling Wren and Frisk the story of when he learned he was gay. You giggle as you remember the sunny day in 8th grade when Jamie yelled in the middle of dinner that he didn't like women. He soon explained that he had been jogging with the other boys and couldn't stop staring at the guy's rear in front of him. When his friend asked him what he was staring at, he soon made the connection.</p><p>"I just remembered having a crush on my sister's best friend in Pre-K," Wren replies with a small smile. They seem to like Jamie a lot more than the couple as they sit facing him. You hear a soft disgruntled groan from Frisk and shoot a curious look at Undyne.</p><p>"Frisk says they're asexual so they always whine when anyone talks about relationships." She informs you, and you feel a smile etch on your face.</p><p>"Glad to know you're getting along." You hum out as you go to sit next to Frisk, carefully stepping over Alphys, who was nose deep in various papers scattered about.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm an extrovert." Jamie replies as pops his neck. You scoff.</p><p>"An extrovert with social anxiety." You add on. Frisk raises their eyebrows as Jamie shakes his head.</p><p>"But I take medicine for it so it isn't very difficult," Jamie says with a smirk. Before you can ask, he snatches a remote from the coffee table and turns the TV on. "You kids wanna watch a cheesy show?" They both nod vigorously and you all sit back. Before you can get comfortable and suggest a show to watch, Undyne taps your shoulder again and pulls you out of the room.</p><p>"What now?" You whine out, getting slightly impatient with the fish.</p><p>"You okay with crashing a date tomorrow?" She grins mischievously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader: JAMIE I'M RUINING A DATE!<br/>Jamie: OH CAN I TOO?<br/>Reader: Sadly, no. It's Sans and me on this one<br/>Alphys: U-Undyne-<br/>Undyne: This is going to be amazing!<br/>Frisk: Stars what has she done</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dating Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did she get you to agree to this?" You ask Sans as you agitatedly yank on your dress to cover your bare legs. Undyne decided that you had to look "hotter" than Mettaton and Papyrus, so she took you shopping for hours to find the perfect dress. She even got Sans to dress up, who has his hands tucked in the pockets of his slacks.</p><p>"i'll admit, undyne isn't the only one who doesn't adore mettaton," Sans replies cooly. You nod, remembering how much he adores his brother and would probably take a bullet to make sure he didn't see Papyrus cry. You let out a deep sigh as you run your fingers through your styled hair. Your hair had been pulled back into a stylish braid that Alphys had twisted into a tight but gorgeous bun. Your heels click along the cleared sidewalk as you continue walking to the restaurant with Sans. </p><p>"This is going to be an interesting night," You say as you let out a soft chuckle. Sans nods in agreement as you eye the large glowing sign reading, "Cascone's".</p><p>"look, [y/n]," You stop as Sans mutters, stopping in his tracks. "this could get us in a lot of trouble, maybe even kicked out or have the police called on us. i don't want you doin' something you'll regret." You bite your lip as you think about all the worse things that could happen. It wasn't the first time, but being closer to the destination reminds you of your goal. You feel determination swell in your soul as you reply with,</p><p>"I hope we ruin this date so badly we do get kicked out." Sans looks startled as you grin. "I wasn't able to embarrass Jamie on his first date, so I need to do it to someone's brother." Sans watches you for a moment longer before letting out a hearty, genuine laugh. </p><p>"you have odd reasoning, buddy." He says before walking past you. You ignore the flutter in your chest when you heard him laugh and following close behind him. Sans lazily pulls the door open and you sigh with relief as the warm air of the restaurant floods your skin. Your eyes adjust to the lighting and you stare in awe at the nicely adorned restaurant.</p><p>"Woah," You breathe out,</p><p>"never been anywhere nice?" Sans inquires at we wait in line.</p><p>"Actually, no. Vermont isn't the fanciest place and even though I've lived here for quite a while, I've always been too busy to take the time to treat myself." You explain. Thankfully the line wasn't long and you soon come face to face with a nicely dressed waiter with a clean shaved face and a bright smile.</p><p>"Table for two, please." You return his smile before you feel Sans slide up next to you.</p><p>"and closest to the robot and skeleton over there if you can," Sans adds with a wink. The waiter raises an eyebrow before nodding with a smile.</p><p>"Right this way," The waiter walks over to a table diagonal from Papyrus and Mettaton, letting you and Sans be in the view of Mettaton. He already notices Sans and his smile is now a grimace. Sans chuckles as you sit down. "A drink to start with?" The waiter swiftly pulls out a pen and pad, ready to take the order.</p><p>"Wine, please," You say, already knowing how you want your plan to go. </p><p>"water," Sans tells the waiter, who eagerly nods and writes down the words.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can!" He hands us menus before walking off. You turn to Sans, who has his arms on the table. </p><p>"wine?" He asks with raised eyebrows. You snort softly as you adjust the beautiful necklace on your chest that Undyne insisted you wore.</p><p>"What's more embarrassing than a drunk friend crashing your date?" You ask as you place your arms on the table similar to Sans's.</p><p>"probably me," Sans shrugs and leans back.</p><p>"Aw come on, I think you're pretty sansational." You reply and watch as Sans's eye lights turn into sheer glee. He lets out a soft laugh and you can't help yourself but laugh along with him.</p><p>"you finally mustard up the courage to make a pun," He comments and you roll your eyes as you realize he's holding a bottle of mustard up.</p><p>"Don't get salty with me, Sans," You hold up the salt shaker. "I've made puns since I could speak." Sans grins even wider before he pulls out the ketchup bottle.</p><p>"while i would love to ketchup with you about the past, we need to relish the fact that we're here to ruin a date," He reminds you and cocks his head over to the table. You set the salt shaker down and notice Mettaton has been glancing towards you and Sans. You meet eyes with the robot before he hastily looks away. You stand up and Sans looks at you with confusion. </p><p>"Let's go say hi, date," You hold your hand out to him and he takes it gladly, letting you pull him over. "I knew I knew that skull from somewhere!" You say gleefully in a loud voice. Papyrus and Mettaton must've been in a deep conversation, as they both jump at the sound of your singsong voice.</p><p>"[Y/N]!! WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE!!" Papyrus turns his gaze to you and he freezes when he sees Sans next to you, hand in hand.</p><p>"sup, bro? [y/n] was kind enough to treat me and who would pass up free food?" Sans says. You hold back a smirk, considering Alphys promised she would pay for your meal as long as you both got spaghetti. Papyrus narrows his eyes at you two for a second before looking at your dress. You ignore the blush that creeps along his cheeks as he stands up.</p><p>"AREN'T YOU A SWEETHEART!!" Papyrus coos as he pulls you into a tight hug. You smile gleefully as you hug Papyrus tighter.</p><p>"Says the cinnamon roll." You reply, ignoring the daggers Mettaton was glaring into you. Papyrus lets go as he says, </p><p>"BUT I'M A SKELETON, NOT A PASTRY." You giggle softly before finally turning your attention to Mettaton.</p><p>"Oh, and you must be the famous Mettaton! I'm [Y/n], it's wonderful to meet you!" You extend a hand out to the robot. Mettaton forces a smile as he takes your hand and shakes it. You grit your teeth as his metal hand almost crushes yours.</p><p>"It's wonderful meeting you too, darling." He says in a soft robotic voice. "It's such a coincidence we both chose the same restaurant for our dates."</p><p>"INDEED IT IS!! BUT I CAN'T BLAME YOU, [Y/N], FOR HAVING EXQUISITE TASTE. SURELY NO ITALIAN PLACE NEAR YOUR APARTMENT WOULD BE SUITING," Papyrus adds on with a grin, still standing next to you.</p><p>"hey, bro?" Sans pushes past you and turns his gaze to Papyrus. "why do you have two ketchup bottles on your table?" You all look to the two red bottles containing ketchup at the end of their table.</p><p>"I HAVE NO IDEA-SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You wince as Papyrus screeches next to you. You realize Sans had grabbed both bottles and threw his head back to drink both of them at the same time. "SANS WE ARE IN A PUBLIC PLACE YOU CAN'T JUST DRINK THE KETCHUP!!" Papyrus screeches again as you hold back laughs. Papyrus's screaming doesn't do anything but upset the guests nearest to the table as Sans continues downing the ketchup. You have to cover your mouth as it starts to drip down his chin and onto his white button-up shirt and black coat. </p><p>"He must be thirsty," You comment as Sans finally puts down the bottles and lets out a loud burp, snickering at the sheer disgust on Papyrus's face.</p><p>"sorry, can't help myself," Sans says as you reach down and use your thumb to flick off some of the ketchup on his chin.</p><p>"Your brother is more, eccentric, than the last time I saw him." Mettaton comments. You look past your shoulder and notice your waiter is waiting for you two to come back. </p><p>"It was great seeing you Papy!" You say quickly as you drag Sans back to your table. "Spaghetti for the both of us, please." You say as you down the glass of wine in one gulp and hand it back to the waiter. He looks confused before nodding and taking the glass to refill it. </p><p>"we need more than that to ruin their date," Sans comments as he gets back in his seat. You watch as he wipes off the ketchup on his chin and shirt before saying,</p><p>"Are these tables bolted down?" Sans raises an eyebrow before rocking the table slightly.</p><p>"doesn't seem like it. got an idea brewing in that head of yours?" You nod with a grin before standing up. Let's hope you still had those muscles from high school. You crouch underneath the table and grunt as you pick it up. Sans stares at you in shock as you hoist it over your head, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Grab the chairs." You say as you slowly make your way over. You notice the looks of shock from the various waiters and waitresses that are about, yet none look ready to stop you. Good. You walk over to Papyrus and Mettaton, who immediately turn their heads and gasp.</p><p>"Mind if we make this a double date?" You ask. Before they can reply you heft the table down and push it right next to theirs with a bright smile. Sans quickly places your chair down and you plop yourself down next to a terrified Papyrus. Sans takes his seat next to Mettaton and lazily smiles at you.</p><p>"you're right, this was a pretty good idea." He says and you press your hand to your chest.</p><p>"Aw, it was your idea in the first place." You coo, shoving the blame onto him. He goes with it, letting out a soft chuckle before nodding. "So, how have you been Papyrus? We haven't talked much since the Christmas party." You turn to Papyrus. He seems to break out of his trance and nods.</p><p>"YES, WE HAVEN'T. I HAVE BEEN WELL, MY COOKING LESSONS WITH UNDYNE HAVE CONTINUED AND I GOT A WONDERFUL NEW SET OF PUZZLES FOR CHRISTMAS!" He says with a smile.</p><p>"Oh, that's good!" You reply. Your attention is taken away as the waiter nervously sets down two plates of spaghetti in front of you and Sans as well as a larger glass of wine for you.</p><p>"thanks, pal."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"Y-You're welcome," The waiter says quickly before scurrying off again. </p><p>"geez, someone seemed to ruffle his feathers," Sans comments as he takes the silverware out to eat. </p><p>"It might be from you two bringing the entire table over to start up a double date," Mettaton crosses his arms and leans away from Sans, who is starting to sloppily eat the spaghetti. You continue to talk and eat the food with them. After the waiter has refilled your glass for the fourth time, Papyrus suddenly places his hand over the top of it. You glare at him with a frown and come face to face with an equally upset Papyrus.</p><p>"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING A LOT, [Y/N]. YOU WOULDN'T WANT TO GET DRUNK ON A DATE, WOULD YOU?" He says sternly. You wave him off and force his hand away.</p><p>"Psh, I'll be fine. I have a great alcohol tolerance." You lied. You had horrible alcohol tolerance. Hell, your first glass of wine made you tipsy, you already felt lightheaded. Now you feel your body sway as you giggle, taking a large gulp of the bitter alcohol. You don't notice the worried look Papyrus gives you as he continues a conversation with Mettaton. </p><p>You loudly gasp as a certain beat starts to hum through the speakers. You slap the table in front of Sans who is staring at you with confusion before you start drunkenly singing.</p><p>"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight," You hiccup loudly. "higher than the Empire State..."</p><p>You don't notice the look the three give you as you continue swaying aggressively as you continue singing. Soon, the chorus comes and the grin Sans usually has spread even bigger than before. He stands up and you follow suit.</p><p>"Toniiiiiiiiiight, we are young," You and Sans sing together, though it was horribly off-key. "So let's set the world on fireeeee, we can run briiighter, than the suuuuuuuuuuun," You fall into Sans and he drunkenly sways you around as you continue singing your words slightly slurred. You wink at Papyrus as he watches in utter shock. </p><p>"Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart," Sans hums into your ear, reminding you of the next lyrics.</p><p>"But our friends are baaaaaack," You sing your heart out as Sans keeps you from falling. "So let's raise a taaaaaaaaaab, cause I found someone to carry me hoooome,"</p><p>You continue swaying with Sans and don't notice Mettaton swiftly push past you. You laugh loudly as you fall back into Sans, who's still holding you up. </p><p>"Carry me home toniiight," You sing loudly as Sans hums in your ear.</p><p>"Na na na na na na," Sans hums.</p><p>"Just carry me home toniiight," </p><p>"Na na na na na na,"</p><p>"Carry me home toniiight,"</p><p>"Na na na na na na,"</p><p>"Just carry me home toniiight,"</p><p>"Na na na na na na,"</p><p>You sway harder with Sans as you hold back your joyous laughs. Why does alcohol always make everything so much funnier? You feel Sans hold you tightly by your waist, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Papyrus's eyes watch the two of you, not even acknowledging Mettaton's absence. He watches Sans hold you tightly to him and sing along with you, even though he doesn't know the lyrics. You don't notice the longing look in Papyrus's eyes as he clasps his hands tightly together. You don't notice the blush on Sans's cheeks as he sways you about, nor do you notice the huge grin on his face. You don't notice the way people watch the two of you happily singing and dancing together. All you notice is how good Sans smells, as well as the booming music in the background.</p><p>"Toniiiiight, we are young," You hum against Sans. "So let's set the world on fiiiiiiire, we can run briiiighter, than the suuuuuuuuun,"</p><p>"So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like falling down," You slow down as you continue holding onto Sans. "I'll carry, you home, tonight." Finally, the song ends and you fall against Sans with loud hiccups and laughs. You feel his chest bounce up and down and smile against the deep rumble. You like it when Sans laughs. It makes the butterflies flutter harder in your chest. </p><p>You shriek as you feel skeletal arms sweep your legs from beneath you. Another scent overwhelms the first, this one also being pleasant. You giggle and nuzzle closer to what you feel is a ribcage. You can hear a voice speak up, though it sounds far away.</p><p>"WE'RE TAKING HER HOME." It sounds like Papyrus and you feel your smile grow.</p><p>"That you Papyyyyyyyyyrus?" You slug out as you hastily open your eyes and see the blurred face of a skeleton. He looks nervous and you don't know why, aren't you having fun? You don't notice you've been moving until chilly air hits one side of you. You gasp and whine, burying yourself closer to Papyrus, who's grip on you tightens. You let out a soft yawn as your eyelids suddenly become heavy. Papyrus really was cuddly for a skeleton. You feel yourself drift off in his arms. </p><p>_________________</p><p>_________________</p><p>Papyrus gently lays [Y/n] on the green couch in their living room as Sans dials Undyne. On their way back to the skeleton's house, Sans explained that they were originally trying to ruin his date, yet it seems [Y/n] took it slightly too far. The tall skeleton lets out a soft sigh as he brushes a strand of hair out of your face. You had pulled it out while dancing with Sans to that old song. You groan and pull the blanket Papyrus has strewn against the back onto yourself, letting Papyrus gently adjust it to cover your entire body. He ignores Sans as he drags himself to the kitchen, filling the mop bucket with a small amount of water in case you needed to vomit in the night. </p><p>After setting it close to your head, the skeleton sits down on the edge of the couch and sighs, holding his skull in his hands. This night has been one of the worst by far. His date with Mettaton was ruined and he would probably never be able to ask him on one again. He had to watch you dance so happily with Sans, like you two were really dating. He grimaces as a small pit forms where his stomach should be.</p><p>Why did it make him feel like that? He should be happy to see his brother be so happy for once. It had been so long since Papyrus had seen Sans really enjoy himself. Why did it have to be with you, though? What was it that made him feel so sick? </p><p>"undyne wants to know how [y/n]'s doing." Papyrus jumps at his brother's voice from the hallway. </p><p>"NYEH, SHE'S ASLEEP." He replies begrudgingly. Sans nods and talks more with Undyne on the other end before ending the call. Sans drags himself to sit next to his brother, [Y/n]'s legs pressed against his back. </p><p>"didn't think she'd go that far," Sans mutters to himself.</p><p>"I'M GLAD SHE MAKES YOU HAPPY, SANS." Sans looks up at his brother, who is staring into the distance. </p><p>"you're not mad that we ruined your date?" </p><p>"OF COURSE I AM, BUT I'M GLAD I GOT TO SEE YOU SMILE FOR ONCE." They sit in silence for longer, before Sans says he's going to bed and heads upstairs. Papyrus checks the time to see it's almost midnight and lets out a deep sigh before going upstairs to go to bed as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus: UNDYNE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!<br/>Undyne: I hate Mettaton<br/>Papyrus: BUT YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTFUL BECAUSE I LIKE HIM? ALSO DIDN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND MAKE HIM?<br/>Undyne: Hey just cause Alphy made him doesn't mean I have to like him! And I know, I'm sorry Paps<br/>Papyrus: NO YOU AREN'T<br/>Undyne: No no, I really am<br/>Papyrus: REALLY?<br/>Undyne: No<br/>Papyrus: UNDYNE<br/>Undyne: I'M JOKING</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing you know when you wake up is that your head is splitting with a headache. Secondly, you weren't in your bed. You force your heavy eyelids open and groan at the bright light coming in from the window on your right. Where were you? The sounds of something sizzling comes from somewhere so you pull yourself into a sitting position, letting the blanket fall into your lap. The green couch is familiar, including the red wallpaper and carpet. The skeletons must've brought you to their house after last night.</p><p>"Oh no," You whisper. The events of last night were sketchy after you started drinking more and more. You remember the distant music humming through your ears, shades of blue, black and white, as well as the smell of tomatoes and some type of cologne. You groan and hold your head in your hands, the headache getting worse.</p><p>"here, this will help." You blink your eyes open at Sans's voice. You pull your head up to see him knelt in front of you, holding a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen. </p><p>"Thanks," You murmur under your breath as you take the glass of water and pill bottle. Sans stands back up and plops onto the couch next to you as you take a deep gulp of water. Once you finish the water and place it on the coffee table, you turn to Sans. "What happened last night?" You ask warily.</p><p>"you were out of it,  huh?" He comments before shrugging and playing with his hoodie strings. "you successfully ruined paps' date and in a pretty humorous way." You groan before putting your head back in your hands.</p><p>"Stars, what did I do?" </p><p>"YOU DANCED AND SCREAMED THE LYRICS OF A 2011 SONG WITH SANS," You wince at Papyrus's loud voice and look up to see him standing in the entryway of the kitchen. He's wearing his usual battle body besides his shoes, now wearing slippers. </p><p>"Sorry," You mutter out. He sighs deeply and comes to sit next to you.</p><p>"IT'S FINE, [Y/N], THOUGH VERY EMBARASSING." He narrows his eyes at Sans who just shrugs. You gasp and startle the two skeletons as you jump off the couch. </p><p>"Jamie's probably worried sick!" You start to head to the entryway when Papyrus hastily grabs your wrist. </p><p>"SANS CALLED HIM LAST NIGHT TO LET HIM KNOW YOU'D BE STAYING WITH US," He informs you with a nervous smile. You let out a sigh and give a thankful glance towards Sans before noticing Papyrus was still holding onto your wrist. </p><p>"If I'm going to be staying here for the day, can I take a shower? All that alcohol feels gross," You give them a small smile and Papyrus jumps up.</p><p>"OF COURSE! IF YOU NEED CLEAN CLOTHES TO WEAR I'M SURE I CAN FIND SOME OF MY OLD CLOTHES FOR YOU TO FIT INTO," He starts to head back into the kitchen and you nod painfully.</p><p>"the towels are in the closet next to the bathroom, by the way," Sans nods towards the hallway.</p><p>"Thanks, and thank you for dealing with me. I didn't mean to drink that much," You look down at your dress, which was still in good condition.</p><p>"don't sweat it, it was only uncomfortable when we had to clean up your vomit," He replies and you feel your cheeks heat up.</p><p>"Did I throw up everywhere?" You ask nervously but Sans thankfully shakes his head.</p><p>"just in the bucket." He nods to the small blue bucket that was where your head was. You nod before turning to the hallway and stumbling down, still feeling the heat in your cheeks. The last time someone had to clean up your vomit it was your mom after the 8th grade dance. </p><p>You quickly snatch a towel before going into the blue and white bathroom. Wait, do they even have soap? You cock an eyebrow as you pull open the curtain. Of course they do, they still bathe. You groan as you hold your head. You start the shower and peel off the tight [f/c] dress that had been clinging to your skin. You didn't realize how much you sweat in your sleep. </p><p>You take the next thirty minutes to let the hot water ease your aching joints and aching head. It didn't help as much as you'd like, but once you step out you feel much better than before. You jump at a knock at the door and quickly pull the towel on and open the door.</p><p>"I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR SHOWER!" Papyrus greets you with a cheery grin. You raise your eyebrows at the small stack of clothes in his arms. "I DON'T KNOW YOUR SIZE SO I TRIED PICKING WHAT I THOUGHT WOULD FIT OR AT LEAST BE TOO BIG!" He gingerly hands you the clothes and you smile at him.</p><p>"Thank you, Papyrus. You don't need to go out of your way to help me, though," You remind him but he waves it off.</p><p>"YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I WOULDN'T BE A GOOD HOST IF I DIDN'T LET YOU WASH UP." He rebuttals and you give up, instead giving him a brighter smile.</p><p>"I'll be out in a moment," You close the door and let out a soft sigh. You love Papyrus so much, but his booming voice didn't help this headache. You pull on the clothes Papyrus had given you, breathing in the lavender scent of clean clothing. You finally put your hair up in the towel, eyeing yourself in the mirror. The sweater Papyrus gave you was red and hung down to your mid-thighs, almost covering the basketball shorts you were sure belonged to Sans. Aren't you a cutie? You let out a soft laugh before pulling open the door and heading to the living room. </p><p>"maybe i should've given you a shirt too," Sans comments as you enter the spacious living room. </p><p>"It's not an issue, don't worry," You say as you snatch the cup from the coffee table. You continue walking and head into the kitchen with Papyrus. He immediately turns when you enter and his sockets widen with adoration.</p><p>"YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" He shrieks as he picks you up. Even with the headache, you let out a boisterous laugh as he continues holding you tightly. "I STILL APOLOGIZE FOR THE SWEATER BEING SO BIG, IT WAS MY SMALLEST ONE TOO!" </p><p>"It's not a problem, seriously," You say as he finally puts you down. "What're you making?" You peer past him and at the small stack of pancakes next to the stove. </p><p>"I," Papyrus puts a hand to his chest, "MADE PANCAKES!" He says pridefully. </p><p>"Ooo," You hum out as you pass by him before he grabs you by the waist and pulls you back. You let out an "oomph" as you fall into Papyrus's chest plate.</p><p>"I WANT US TO EAT TOGETHER!" He whines in your ear and you wince again.</p><p>"I was actually going to get more water," You point to the fridge.</p><p>"OH," Papyrus says, dumbfounded. He still has his hands on your waist so you gently pull out of his grasp and get water. You hear him shuffle around the stove as Sans shuffles into the kitchen.</p><p>"breakfast done yet, bro?" He asks before giving you the finger guns. You roll your eyes and pour water into the cup. </p><p>"ALMOST!" Papyrus says while Sans takes a seat at the table. You follow him and settle down into the seat across from him. Taking a sip of water, you feel Sans's slipper touch your leg. You raise an eyebrow as he nods to behind you. You peer over your shoulder and reach back to grab a bottle of ketchup, passing it across the table to him.</p><p>"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING KETCHUP IN THE MORNING, SANS." You turn to see Papyrus standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Sans. Sans shrugs before bringing the bottle up to his mouth. </p><p>"It is pretty gross Sans." You comment with a smile. </p><p>"ketchup is better than wine, isn't it [y/n]?" He gives you a wink and you bite your lip, sinking into the chair. Papyrus lets out a loud sigh, bringing the plate of pancakes over to the table before taking a seat next to you. You watch as Sans narrows his eyes and you shift uncomfortably in your seat. Maybe Papyrus blames Sans for his date being ruined?</p><p>"Hey, Papyrus..." He looks at you with surprise as you bring your knees to your chest. "I just want to apologize again for what happened last night. I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT [Y/N]! I KNOW UNDYNE HAD ASKED YOU TO DO IT SINCE WE TALKED WITH HER YESTERDAY," He grumbles the last part as he continues grabbing pancakes. "THOUGH I'M STILL CURIOUS, WHY DID YOU HELP?" He eyes you suspiciously and you squirm under his gaze. You'd rather shoot off your foot than admit you didn't like seeing him date someone else.</p><p>"Well, uh," You start, sitting back up in your seat. "I was talking with Undyne and she told me how she felt about him. Plus, I've kind of followed what he's done online and he hasn't had a good love life. We just didn't want you to get your heart broken." You explain slowly as you start to take a pancake or two for yourself. He gasps and holds his hands to his cheekbones.</p><p>"YOU JUST WANTED TO LOOK OUT FOR ME?" He asks.</p><p>"Well, yeah-"</p><p>"OH, THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU!!" You wince as he pulls you into a tight hug. You look at Sans, but he's taken a liking to pick at the pancakes on his plate. Finally, Papyrus lets you go and the three of you awkwardly pick at your plates of pancakes. You finish first and quickly clean off your plate before making a bee-line to the living room to take an ibuprofen. </p><p>You stretch as you head over to the coat rack and fish out your phone. Dad texted you last night? You inwardly curse as you bring up the chat.</p><p>DAD: I wish you and Jamie would've stayed after what happened with your mom and spent Christmas with us like old times. Also, I need to talk with you about something so can you call me as soon as you can? Love you sweetheart!</p><p>You quickly click the phone icon and bring the phone up to your ear while you start to put on your shoes. </p><p>"Hey, sweetie!" You feel relief as you listen to your dad's cheery voice crackle through the receiver. </p><p>"What's up, dad?" You continue yanking on your boots as you reply.</p><p>"Do you remember your friend Stephanie?" He says and you feel your heart drop in your chest. </p><p>"The girl I liked junior year?" You ask to make sure you were talking about the same person.</p><p>"Yeah, Stephanie Summers! Jamie's friends with her younger sister and wanted to catch up with you." He replies and you fidget with your purse nervously. "She's going to be in town for about a week or two, so I was hoping you and Jamie would come up and stay a few days for New Years'! Does that sound good?" </p><p>"Hm, I'll have to think about it. My friends might try to beg me to spend New Years' with them though so be warned." You let out a soft chuckle as you reply.</p><p>"You can bring some friends if they want to meet us. Are they the monster friends you told us about?" </p><p>"Yeah. I don't know if Alphys and Undyne would want to come, though, since Alphys has been booked with work." You look to the kitchen to see Papyrus washing the dishes and Sans giving you a curious look.</p><p>"What about those skeletons?" He asks.</p><p>"I'm sure they'd love to meet you guys!" You say cheerfully. "Anyways, I think I need to get ready for work or something so I'll talk with you later." You lied. You needed to talk with Undyne and check on Jamie. </p><p>"Alright honey. I hope I get to see you soon, your grandparents and I love you and Jam very much!"</p><p>"We love you too dad, bye!" You end the call and stand up. "Hey, you two!" You turn to see Sans leaning in the doorway and Papyrus sets down the dishes he was cleaning. "I need to check up on Undyne and talk with her about what happened, can one of you drive me to my place?" You ask.</p><p>"YOU'RE WEARING SHORTS." Papyrus reminds you. You look down and wave it off.</p><p>"I won't be outside for long. Please?" Papyrus narrows his eyes at you before sighing and walking over to you.</p><p>"I SUPPOSE. SANS WILL YOU PLEASE DO SOME DISHES WHILE I'M GONE?" He looks over to Sans.</p><p>"ok." He says before plopping onto the couch.</p><p>"I MEAN IT SANS." Papyrus crosses his arms.</p><p>"ok." He says as he gets comfy.</p><p>"Let's just go," You mutter and grab Papyrus's arm. He grumbles under his breath before following you out to his car and starting it. Now that you're alone with him, you ask what's been nagging you. "Are you mad at Sans?" He jumps and looks at you.</p><p>"PUT YOUR SEATBELT ON," You buckle in. "AND NO. I'M JUST UPSET WITH HIM IS ALL." </p><p>"Cause of last night?" You ask. He lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>"I CAN ACCEPT YOUR BEHAVIOR CONSIDERING YOU WERE DRUNK, YET EVERYTHING HE DID WHEN HE WAS SOBER. THIS ENTIRE SITUATION HAS JUST BEEN IRRITATING, BUT I'M GLAD THAT YOUR EMBARASSING BEHAVIOR WASN'T FULLY BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING TO RUIN MY DATE." You raise an eyebrow in confusion as he backs out. You stare at the dashboard as you wonder if he was being oblivious just because he didn't want to be and at three people. You can understand being mad at Undyne but even Sans? If he was upset with Sans he should be mad with you as well. </p><p>"HAS JAMIE ENJOYED NEW YORK?" Papyrus's voice startles you from your thoughts. </p><p>"I think so. I know he enjoys how new and different it is compared to our hometown but I know he likes being close to home." You reply. A few seconds go by before Papyrus asks,</p><p>"DO YOU MISS HOME?" You turn your gaze to him and watch him as he drives with his left hand, his right hand resting on the stickshift. </p><p>"Well, yeah," You start as you lean back. "I miss my dad and grandparents, as well as the old bookstore and my old job. I worked at the local movie theater with Jamie and I loved seeing all the familiar faces. I miss Ray's Parlor and mom.." You realize you hadn't told your friends about your mom passing. You feel your heart sink, remembering how she didn't want a funeral and instead wanted to be cremated so her ashes could be distributed to her children and husband.</p><p>"ARE YOU OKAY?" You turn to see Papyrus watching you with concern. You were at a stoplight. When did you start crying? You rub your cheeks and shake your head.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, just remembered something." You mutter out. The light turns green and the car moves forward in the direction of your apartment. You feel a warm hand intertwine with yours and look down to see Papyrus holding your hand.</p><p>"IF YOU SAY SO," Is all he says but doesn't remove his hand from yours. You sigh and close your fingers around his hand, watching the light snow flurry about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reader: We're bringing the skeletons on our trip<br/>Jamie: NO<br/>Reader: Yes<br/>Jamie: Oh this is going to be such an amazing trip<br/>Reader: Please don't make me leave you here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure six hours on the road with them won't drive us mad?" Jamie asks wearily. You close the trunk of your Ford Escape and turn to face Jamie. "Oh come on there's obviously some drama between the three of you and-"</p><p>"What drama?" You ask, making your way to the driver's seat as Jamie takes to reside in the passenger seat. </p><p>"Well, with what happened at the dinner..." He trails off nervously before looking up at you with a worried gaze. "I just don't want anything happening!" Before letting out a retort, you ponder on his words. He's right, a road trip with him and the skeletons could probably drive you mad. It's not like anything you can't handle, though. Dealing with Amanda and Jamie proved to be chaos in itself to the point that you considered running away to Canada or something. If you can handle a whiney sister and insane brother, you can handle Sans and Papyrus bickering.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll be fine!" You cheer happily as you turn the key and start up your ride to Vermont.</p><p>___________</p><p>__________</p><p>"This is not okay," You mutter under your breath, wincing as Papyrus screams another agitated "SANS" in your ear. It was barely an hour in and Sans had made so many puns Jamie lost track. You hear Jamie giggling in the back as you turn up the music in the car, the constant yelling starting to trigger your fight or flight.</p><p>"hey paps," You hear Sans say, snickering to himself.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Papyrus howls back.</p><p>"how did the skeleton know it was going to rain?" </p><p>"OH, I DON'T KNOW SANS HOW DID THE SKELETON KNOW?!"</p><p>"he could feel it in his bones,"</p><p>"THAT'S IT!!" You hear the seatbelt unclick and turn your head just in time to see Papyrus trying to climb in the back. Suddenly, Jamie starts bellowing laughter as Sans tries to reason with Papyrus. The moving causes the car to start rocking and you finally take one hand off the steering wheel to put the things your mother taught you to good use.</p><p>You grab at any cloth you can and yank it forward as hard as you can. You see out of your peripheral vision Papyrus whip back into the glove compartment with a loud smack. All of the noise stops as you focus your vision hard on the road in front of you, the snow making it hard to drive.</p><p>"You are not children so stop acting like it! If I have to stop this car because one of you decided to start another goddamn hissy fit I'm throwing you out in the road and you'll have to hitchhike back!" You holler at them, your heart beating out of your chest. Not the best start to a trip. "Now," You take a deep breath and lower your voice. "How about we play Would You Rather?" You ask them. </p><p>"OKIE DOKIE!" Papyrus says. You hear him shuffle about and finally relax when you hear the click of a seatbelt locking into place.</p><p>"Alright, I'll start first. Jamie, would you rather kiss a girl or eat food that fell in the dirt?" You hear Sans snicker from the back as Jamie thinks. </p><p>"I've eaten mud-covered food so I'll take the latter," He says. You and Papyrus scoff in disgust as Sans makes no noise. </p><p>"Sansy!" You hear Jamie exclaim. Sansy?</p><p>"what's up bud?"</p><p>"Would you rather give up ketchup or clean the house daily?" He asks. You see Papyrus turns around and watches them as Sans ponders the question. You breathe softly as the snow slows down; soon it won't be snowing at all.</p><p>"clean the house," He finally says.</p><p>"Really? You're obsessed with ketchup that much?" You ask with a scoff.</p><p>"[Y/N] HAVE YOU SEEN OUR TRASHCAN AFTER I CLEAN HIS ROOM? HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW HOW HE MANAGES TO SNEAK IT INTO THE CART WITHOUT ME NOTICING!" Papyrus exclaims, sitting back in his seat normally.</p><p>"[y/n],"</p><p>"Not going to ask your brother?"</p><p>"eh, i'll only annoy him," You hear him shuffle in his seat. "Would you rather be a fart master or a doo doo head?" You spit out a laugh as Papyrus yells, "OH MY GOD SANS THAT ISN'T SERIOUS!!"</p><p>"didn't say it had to be," He responds.</p><p>"He's got a point," Jamie chimes in.</p><p>"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Papyrus cries as you hold back more of your laughter. You grip the steering wheel to get your bearings and let out a snort.</p><p>"A fart master. Jamie's the doo doo head," You respond.</p><p>"Hey!" Jamie starts.</p><p>"Papyrus!" You see him turn to you in joy. "Would you rather date your best friend or be forced into a blind date?" You ask. The car goes silent except for the soft tunes of Panic At The Disco's High Hopes as Papyrus thinks. He seems to think deeply too, as it takes him a minute to respond.</p><p>"I'LL HAVE TO SAY BE FORCED TO A BLIND DATE BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND IS LESBIAN," He says. </p><p>"What I'm not your best friend?" You ask in mock shock. </p><p>"kid we've barely known ya for a month," Sans comments.</p><p>"And yet here we are, on a road trip," Jamie comments. You swear you can feel him smirking at Sans.</p><p>"HUMAN YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE BUT ONLY ONE PERSON CAN TAKE THE SPOT OF BEST FRIEND AND THAT IS UNDYNE!" Papyrus concludes. You feel a small smile etch your lips at how loyal he is to Undyne.</p><p>He'd make a good boyfriend.</p><p>You almost skid the car to a stop when the thought pops into your head. You steal a glance at Papyrus but he's already asking Jamie a would you rather. Did you seriously just think that? I mean, thinking that about someone you think is cute and your friend isn't wrong, right? Trying to clear your head of the weird thoughts, you glance up to see a gas station coming up. Thank God, you were already half full. </p><p>"We're going to make a stop at this gas station," You say as you start to take the exit to it. "Grab what you need, do what you need." You say.</p><p>"Like pee and stuff?" Jamie asks.</p><p>"Yes. Pee and stuff," You respond, earning a giggle from Papyrus. Soon, everyone piles out of the car and Papyrus immediately bounds to the store, Sans on his heels. Before Jamie can follow, you quickly grab his arm.</p><p>"Jam, you aren't catching feelings for Sans are you?" You ask. His eyes widen before he jumps back in surprise.</p><p>"No! Why would you even think that he's like, a lot older than me and-"</p><p>"Jamie you called him Sansy and the only time someone called him that was the girl at Grillby's who was wasted and horny." You interrupt him. He pulls his coat closer to him.</p><p>"You don't know that," He huffs out, but you can see his ears start to turn red as well as his cheeks. </p><p>"Aww, Jamie," You coo as you gently grab him. "It's okay to like people,"</p><p>"Really? Cause from that it sounded like I just slaughtered the family dog," You raise an eyebrow before shaking your head with a smile on your lips.</p><p>"I just don't want you to get hurt," He looks into your eyes before frowning slightly, looking down at his feet.</p><p>"I know..." He says softly. "It's only a crush though! A small, tiny, little crush," He mimics with his hands how small it is. You nod slowly before ruffling his hair.</p><p>"If you say so," You start to put in the gas pump in the car. "Go take a tinkle before those nut heads come back," You remind him. He nods and hurries off. You lean up against your car as the car fuels up on gas. Not many people are out here, just a few people scattered here and there. You pull your coat tightly against you as a breeze picks up, sending tendrils of freezing air through your coat. Looking up, you can see Sans and Papyrus through the windows. Is seems that they're looking through an aisle, debating on what to get. You let out a deep yawn and drop your head down, listening to the soft wind roll by.</p><p>"tired?" You jump as you hear Sans' voice mere inches from your ear. </p><p>"SANS DON'T SCARE HER LIKE THAT!" Papyrus scolds. You look up to see him leaning against the car, still towering over you. God, he's hot. You swallow down the lump in your throat and quickly yank the gas pump from your car. You turn to see Jamie running up to you guys.</p><p>"Can I ride shotgun now?" He whines, looking at Papyrus with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"No, absolutely not," You say as you make your way around the car.</p><p>"Why not?!" He asks.</p><p>"They'll probably slaughter each other if we put them both in the back!" You exclaim as everyone piles back into the car. Jamie lets out a disgruntled whine before snapping his seatbelt into place. "Alright everyone buckled up?" The boys give you a nod. "Alright, to home!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie: I spy with my little eye, something white!<br/>Reader: Jamie we know you're looking at snow<br/>Papyrus: EYES ON THE ROAD MISSY<br/>Reader: MISSY?<br/>Sans: oh shit<br/>Jamie: Oh this is going to be fun to watch</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You slam the door with a sigh. It was a lot colder than you expected and you pull your coat tighter around your shivering body. You make a beeline to the large wooden door, hearing the crackle of snow as the boys follow you.</p><p>"SO WHO WILL WE BE MEETING? YOUR PARENTS?" Papyrus asks. You wince slightly as you trudge up the steps of the porch while Jamie responds.</p><p>"You'll meet our dad, grandparents, and Amanda more than likely. Our other relatives usually like to stay on the west coast," Jamie informs him as you wrap a knuckle on the door. It takes a moment but soon the door creaks open and Amanda greets you.</p><p>"[Y/n]! Dad said you were coming!" She pulls the door open fully to bring you into a tight hug.</p><p>"Yeah, and I brought our brat Jamie along!" You say through her long brown hair.</p><p>"I'm not a brat! You're the one who cried when Mindy Summers called you fat!" He retorts with a scowl.</p><p>"And you cried when she called you a weeb," You bite back as Amanda pulls you into the warm house. She turns to Jamie before paling on sight at the sight of the monsters. </p><p>"UH, HELLO HUMAN! I'M PAPYRUS, A FRIEND OF [Y/N]'S!" Papyrus booms out with a cheery smile, reaching his hand out to shake Amanda's. She remains stagnant, staring at him with utter shock. Suddenly you hear from the other room,</p><p>"Who's in my house?!" You turn with a smile as your dad storms into the entryway, his stubble longer than before and his hair shaggy. </p><p>"Dad, it's good to see you still yourself!" You exclaim, wrapping your arms around his neck.</p><p>"And it's good to see you, sweetie," He hugs you back tightly before glaring at the skeletons. "Now who're these boys?" He asks. Papyrus yanks his hand back and seems nervous under your dad's gaze while Sans' smile widens nervously.</p><p>"Dad, this is Sans and Papyrus, my monster friends," You say, ignoring the fact that Amanda quickly made her exit. Your dad stares at them for a moment longer before bursting into a bright grin, swiping Papyrus's hand in his and shaking it vigorously.</p><p>"Well, it's wonderful to meet you both! I'm Steven, [y/n]'s father," He says and Papyrus instantly brightens.</p><p>"HELLO HUMAN STEVEN! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He smiles cheerfully back as Sans waves.</p><p>"sans, sans the skeleton,"</p><p>"So you're the ketchup lover," Your dad comments, earning a humorous glare from Sans. "And you're the puzzle lover,"</p><p>"QUITE INDEED!" </p><p>"Well, I myself am a fan of Sudoku,"</p><p>"SUDOKU?" Your dad shakes his head before nodding to the living room. </p><p>"Just check the bookshelf and find a clean book, I'll grab you a pencil," Papyrus nods and heads into the living room. Your dad lets out a small breath before gathering you and Jamie up in his arms. "I missed my babies!" He coos before kissing your forehead and Jamie's.</p><p>"Oh dad!" You groan as Jamie squirms in his grasp.</p><p>"I'm not a baby anymore come on!" He cries. You laugh as your dad continues kissing Jamie's forehead. You slip out of his arms and look over to where Sans was standing. He vanished, though. You shrug before entering the living room. </p><p>"[Y/n], really?" Pa-Pa asks as you enter the room. You raise an eyebrow as your Gran-Gran stumbles into the room.</p><p>"Ah, you're those skeletons deary went on and on about," She muses as she sets her sights on the skeletons. Papyrus looks up from his book and blushes.</p><p>"WELL CERTAINLY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A WONDER TO ANYONE WHO BEFRIENDS HIM!" He exclaims, but the orange dusting on his cheeks just shows his surprise. You feel yourself blush as well, scowling at Sans's gleeful gaze. </p><p>"Gran-Gran, this is Sans and Papyrus," You gesture to them with a smile. Gran-Gran smiles warmly and waves.</p><p>"It's wonderful seeing new faces. I'm Melanie Shellstrop and this is my nasty husband, Smith Shellstrop," She says as she rests a hand on Pa-Pa's shoulder.</p><p>"Nasty? What you left in the toilet last night was nasty I'll tell you that!" He remarks with a snort. Your eyes widen as you feel embarrassment now envelop you.</p><p>"Pa-Pa!" You scold. He grins and you hear your dad let out a laugh from the entryway. You turn to see Jamie sprint into the room and cower behind you.</p><p>"Dad's trying to give me a noogie!" He cries. You narrow your eyebrows before turning to see your dad enter with a grin. </p><p>"Oh! I forgot to grab you a pencil my apologies," He quickly heads into the dining room and coming back moments later, tossing a pencil to Papyrus.</p><p>"THANK YOU HUMAN STEVEN!" He says.</p><p>"Please, just call me Steven," Your dad says with a small grin. He turns to Sans with a grin.</p><p>"So I hear you like puns? What're your favorites, the ones that tickle your spine or the ones so humerus you lose a rib?" He asks. You let out a deep sigh as Papyrus looks up in anger.</p><p>"NO," </p><p>"eh, any pun is good if you're open enough," Sans winks and your dad lets out a chuckle.</p><p>"SANS THAT WASN'T EVEN A PUN!" Papyrus yells in frustration.</p><p>"Yeah but it was a pretty humerus joke,"</p><p>"HE ALREADY USED THAT PUN!" Papyrus hollers. You feel Jamie hold back laughs as he watches from over your shoulder. You grab his hand and pull him to the kitchen. He follows you close behind into the large open kitchen. There was a white marble island in the middle. Amanda sits on it, enveloped in her phone.</p><p>"What's wrong Mand?" Jamie asks from behind you. Amanda jumps and turns to see us, her brown eyes staring in surprise. Her features relax and she lets out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Sorry, a lot of things are going on," She mutters under her breath, turning to face us.</p><p>"Like what?" You ask, walking up and sitting next to her while Jamie rests his arms on your legs. She pulls strands of hair out of her face with a sigh.</p><p>"My ex wants to get back together for one," She starts.</p><p>"Ew girl, block him," You immediately say.</p><p>"Yeah screw him and his ugly fathead cheating no good rear," Jamie groans out. You hold back a chuckle as Amanda rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Anyways, Emma is moving to California as well and I'm feeling alone. Getting a job is a lot harder than I expected and - you know what else," She says softly. You feel a lump well in your throat. Jamie taps his fingers on your leg as you let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Yeah. It'll be alright, though. Life is pretty hard at times but it always gets better! You say with a smile.</p><p>"Mhm! It won't always be this bad!" Jamie adds on, grinning with his eyes squinted close. Amanda smiles softly before laughing gently.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know." She responds. "Say, why did you bring those skeletons?" She asks. You shrug as you swing your legs around. </p><p>"Dad said he wanted to meet Sans for one, and two-" You jump as a loud series of knocks erupts from the front door.</p><p>"I GOT IT!" You yell and sprint towards the door, swinging it open. Your eyes widen in shock and your mouth stands agape at the people standing in front of you.</p><p>"Hey nerd, you just going to stand there gawking or let us in?" Undyne asks, her mouth plastering a wicked grin.</p><p>"No," You breathe out in despair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Steven: WHO'S AT THE DOOR SWEETIE?<br/>Reader: NO ONE!!<br/>Jamie: LIAR!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Uninvited Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of course!" You breathe out, opening the door to let Undyne and Alphys through.</p><p>"Th-This is a lovely place, [Y-Y/n]," Alphys says as she passes by you. You can tell from her voice that she didn't want this as much as you didn't. Nonetheless, you plaster a smile to your face and reply,</p><p>"Thank you Alphys, my dad will be happy to hear that," She beams at you before you both are startled by Undyne.</p><p>"PAPYRUS ARE YOU HERE?" She hollers. You physically facepalm as Alphys stares at her with a poker face. You hear fast footsteps before Papyrus barrels into Undyne.</p><p>"SNEAK ATTACK!" He hollers as the two fall to the ground. You shriek and slam your back into the door, hitting the knob on your lower back. You wince as Alphys tries to coax the two to stop wrestling on the ground, causing Undyne to reply with, "He's not getting away with that that easy!" </p><p>"why's undyne here?" You jump at Sans's voice in your left ear. </p><p>"I don't know honestly, I didn't tell her I was going out of town," You reply, rubbing your back where the knob had hit. </p><p>"hm, guess we'll just have to find out," Sans comments with a wink. "what's up with your back?' He asks, nodding to how your hand is still grazing it. </p><p>"Oh, when I jumped I hit it against the knob," You say, leaning against the door but away from the knob.</p><p>"sounds rough, you should probably check it out," He says, leaning against you lazily. You stare down at the writhing mess of Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys. It seems that while in her attempt to separate them, she just got pulled in. </p><p>"Yeah alright, these knuckleheads won't miss me for a few minutes," You say, passing by them and heading up the stairs. You stop when you realize Sans is following you.</p><p>"what? can't check it on your own," He says cooly. You raise an eyebrow before brushing it off. It'll only be a few seconds anyway. "what was it like living in the country? get to ride any horses?" You chuckle as you head down the hallway.</p><p>"Of course. My uncle owns a farm and he always let us kids ride Nex, one of his horses. He was probably the most gorgeous horse and loved kids. He died a few years ago, though,"</p><p>"ah," Sans replies. "any reason why you're taking me to a bedroom?" He asks. You look up and realize you had stopped in front of your door. He winks and you push his skull away.</p><p>"In your dreams, skeleton!" You say with a laugh. "I had my own bathroom, so it's instinctive to come here," He nods and follows you in.</p><p>"woah girlie alert," He breathes out. You cringe at the bright pink walls, the one's mom begged you not to paint over. You never will. </p><p>"We never really got to repainting it," You say, heading for the door that led to the bathroom. "This bathroom connects to Amanda's room. Dad said it was 'to give us girls privacy'," You say, turning the knob and entering the bathroom.</p><p>"your dad's a good guy," Sans says. You nod solemnly, watching yourself in the mirror. You hate to admit it, but mom's death has been taking its toll on you. You've been trying to keep upbeat, but her funeral made everything worse. Painting hasn't helped either, all you can do is paint pictures of her face and your school projects. Even now, you look terrible. </p><p>"you alright [y/n]?" You look to your side to see Sans staring at you through the mirror. You let out a sigh, ruffle your hair, and smile.</p><p>"Yeah of course! Just a little tired from all that driving," You reply. Sans nods before elbowing you.</p><p>"maybe you, me, and paps can share a bed," He suggests. You feel your face heat up as you laugh, crossing your arms against your chest.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"well if you're feeling down, you can get a skele-ton of cuddles," He says. You groan and he lets out a series of small chuckles.</p><p>"I thought you exhausted yourself with my dad," You reply as you sit down on the toilet.</p><p>"nah, you can never run out of puns. shirt up," He says and you pull up your shirt a smidge. He takes the edges and pulls it up higher. You suddenly feel nervous about Sans seeing your back. You flinch when his hand touches your back.</p><p>"How are your hands so cold?" You ask. You can hear his clothing shift.</p><p>"i'm a skeleton what do you expect?" He replies, putting his hand back on your back. "it's a little bruised. some ice should do the trick and help it go away faster," You nod and go to stand up when his hand trails to your spine. You freeze up.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"nothin, just feels funny. you know, having flesh over bones,"</p><p>"And muscle," You remind him. "There's more that makes up these fleshy bodies but those are for later," He chuckles at your response before taking his hand from your spine. You jump up and turn around, following him downstairs.</p><p>"uh oh," Sans says.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"they're gone," He nods to the base of the stairs. You peer down and sure enough, the three monsters are missing.</p><p>"Oh no," You breathe out. You take the steps two at a time and head into the living room. You freeze in the doorway, watching Undyne and your dad arm wrestle.</p><p>"Ha, you think you can beat me? I was in the Royal Guard you punk!" Undyne hollers. Your dad laughs.</p><p>"Please, I was on the frontlines in the military!" He retorts, a smirk on his face. </p><p>"I can suplex a boulder!" Undyne yells back.</p><p>"I can bench press over 200 pounds!" He hollers.</p><p>"Oh. My. God," You breathe out.</p><p>"huh, didn't expect that," Sans says from behind you. You look up at your grandparents.</p><p>"You just let this happen?" You ask in surprise. They look at each other and shrug before Gran-Gran goes back to knitting. You watch in disappointment as Alphys, Jamie, and Amanda place bets on who will win. Wait where's Papyrus? You tap Sans's shoulder.</p><p>"what's up?"</p><p>"Where's Papyrus?" You ask. Sans takes a double-take of the living room before narrowing his eyes. He looks back up at you and shrugs, his smile looking more forced. "Maybe he's hungry," You mutter and start to the kitchen, Sans following close behind you. </p><p>"I'M NOT EVEN IN TOWN METTATON!" You jump back before heading into the kitchen at the sound of Papyrus's voice. Sans bumps into you and you signal him to be quiet.</p><p>"eavesdropping on my bro? seriously?" He says, his eyes still narrowed.</p><p>"He's on a call with Mettaton," You whisper. Sans immediately perks up and stands behind you as you both listen in to the conversation.</p><p>"OF COURSE I CAN MAKE SURE SANS AND [Y/N] WON'T BE THERE! IT'LL BE A SECRET DATE, NO ONE WILL KNOW!" He says. You peer past the entryway and see him pacing the kitchen. He shakes his head before saying, "I'M NOT MAD AT THEM ANYMORE, ARE YOU?" You watch as Papyrus's expression shifts into discomfort. "METTATON THAT ISN'T FAIR. SANS IS MY BROTHER AND [Y/N] IS MY FRIEND!"</p><p>"Damn I don't even get best friend title?" You ask yourself. Sans slaps a cold skeletal hand over your mouth from behind you. You sigh and continue listening.</p><p>"I DON'T REMEMBER. [Y/N] WILL WANT TO STAY TO SEE HER FAMILY, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE REST OF HER FAMILY IS. NOT EVEN HER MOTHER IS HERE!" You feel your hand clench as you continue listening, tears dwelling in your eyes. Sans shifts behind you.</p><p>"MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST WAIT UNTIL WE'RE HOME? I'LL BE ABLE TO CALL YOU WHERE SANS NOR ANYONE ELSE CAN HEAR." He stops for a moment. "GOODBYE METTATON!" He ends the call and you quickly jump backward. Sadly, Sans doesn't understand, and you topple onto him. You feel his knee slam into your bruise and you hold back a curse. </p><p>"[Y/N]?" You look up to see Papyrus staring down at you. You let out a laugh and pull yourself into a sitting position.</p><p>"We were going to grab you, thought you might want to watch my dad and Undyne arm wrestle," You hear Undyne cheering from the living room. "Guess she won,"</p><p>"I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT IT. I WAS JUST, BUSY!" He says, pulling you up on your feet.</p><p>"well [y/n] also needs an ice pack for her butt," Sans says, standing up himself.</p><p>"What? No, I don't," You growl, feeling your face heat up.</p><p>"OH NO! DID YOU FALL?" Papyrus asks, still holding your hands. You yank them away and cross your arms. </p><p>"I-"</p><p>"she hit her butt on the doorknob while you and undyne were having a bad time," Sans interrupts you. You feel your face heat up even more. Before you can reply, Papyrus picks you up.</p><p>"OH I'M SO SORRY [Y/N]! I'LL GET YOU THE ICE AND YOU CAN SIT ON MY LAP SO YOU GET MAXIMUM COMFORT!" He exclaims, putting you down.</p><p>"Papyrus-" He heads into the kitchen. You turn and glare at Sans, who watches joyously. Papyrus soon comes back with an ice pack in his hands. </p><p>"say paps, since you might be wrestling with undyne again, she could rest on my lap," Sans suggests. You glare at him in surprise. You shriek as you feel Papyrus's arms wrap around you, hoisting you up in his arms. </p><p>"NONSENSE BROTHER! I'M THE REASON FOR HER PAIN, SO I SHOULD BE HELPING HER!" He concludes, carrying you toward the living room. Oh hell to the no, you aren't sitting in anyone's lap in front of your family. Not even your ex's. </p><p>"You know Papyrus, I can easily ice it myself and just use a pillow. The couch is really comfy!" You try to pull out of his grip, but he tightens his grip.</p><p>"BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANT TO BE THE COOLEST AND GREATEST FRIEND, AND THAT INCLUDES HELPING YOU WEHN YOU'RE INJURED!" He states.</p><p>"Papyrus this isn't-" He sets you down on the couch and sits next to you. He places the ice pack on his leg and then wraps his hands underneath your arms. You struggle but for a skeleton, he's incredibly strong. You helplessly watch as he drags you onto his lap, proudly situating you comfortably. You look over to see everyone staring, sheer joy on Jamie and Amanda's faces.</p><p>"If we ever talk about this again, I'm going to strangle both of you," You growl, but that doesn't stop Jamie from grinning wider.</p><p>"[Y/N] THAT ISN'T VERY-" You take your hands and forcibly close his jaw. He glares at you and you frown back, trying to ignore your heated cheeks. You feel Sans lean up against you.</p><p>"hey kid, feeling good?" Sans asks. You groan as he leans harder against you.</p><p>"Don't call me kid, and I've been better," You remark. </p><p>"SANS STOP LEANING ON HER, IT COULD HURT HER BUTT!" Papyrus yells and swats Sans away. Oh dear god, he didn't just say that out loud. You cringe as Undyne bursts out in laughter.</p><p>"Oh, does little [Y/n] have a hurt tushie?" She coos. You frown harder.</p><p>"No, I hurt my lower back!" You retort.</p><p>"OH, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" Papyrus pulls the ice pack from underneath you and presses it against your lower back. Well, no getting out of this one.</p><p>"Here let me just," You reach back and place the ice pack on the bruise. You breathe out a deep sigh. Everyone goes back to what they were doing until Papyrus just has to ask the infamous question.</p><p>"WHERE'S YOUR MOM?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone: ...<br/>Papyrus: WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT QUESTION<br/>Amanda: Get out.<br/>Papyrus: WHAT-<br/>Steven: No no, he didn't do anything wrong<br/>Reader: I shouldn't have brought you<br/>Sans: paps, maybe we should just wait out in the car<br/>Steven: No, I'll explain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Birthday Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright guys I promise I'll make another chapter soon. Heck, I might do one now! I guess I'm here to say I'm aging. Yup, it's this little author's birthday!! I don't usually get so excited for birthdays but this year has obviously been pretty bad, so I'm hoping one of my major holidays will help me cheer up!<br/>Anyways, I'm turning 16, the rite of passage according to the DMV. I won't be driving anytime soon, though. What I will be doing is drawing and writing! I feel like I owe you guys a kind of background as to why I started writing this book, and why I'm so surprised it has blown up.<br/>As I've mentioned, I'm one of the authors on this account named Blue_Stardew . (On Wattpad, I use two accounts) I made this account with my friend because I wasn't comfortable writing fanfiction on my "professional" account. Anyways, I had been reading a lot of fanfics and I was starting to get bored. They all typically had a theme: au Papyruses and Sanses fight for you and are slightly horny. While I did like the drama in the books, I was bored with how the themes always stayed the same. I had once read a fanfic where it was a Sans x Reader x Papyrus, and while I myself am a Papyrus fan girl, I had an idea. Not only is this book a way for me to practice writing and practice different character writing, it's also a book I write to make myself feel better. If you've read Lights and Shadows, you know to you books are on the serious side. This book is my calm place, a place to write cheesy romance and some sad scenes.<br/>I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this book. I have always had major trouble writing Sans, as I never really understood his character as well as I can with Papyrus. Not only that but I want to create a slow climax to the more fluff and romantic stuff, so I can add a lot of chapters to this book.<br/>I'm sorry this is so much to read, but I really am happy that this book is gaining popularity. I really try hard when it comes to my writing and I never felt like Lights and Shadows got recognition because it was an original idea. Now, I can finally get my writing out there! To end this on a great note, I am so thankful for all of you, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day!!</p><p>With love, Blue 💙</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Avoidance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You immediately pull yourself out of Papyrus's grasp. You feel his phalanges graze your sides as you pull away. Ignoring the looks of the skeletons, you pull Jamie's hoodie and he reluctantly follows you into the kitchen.</p><p>"[Y/n] what are you-"</p><p>"How about we go visit Moxy? She probably hasn't come down because she's sleeping in the attic," You suggest. Moxy was the family border collie who made the attic her room. She was around three when you got her a couple of years ago, but she still acts like a puppy at times. Jamie's surprised expression turns into a frown.</p><p>"You didn't tell them about mom?" He asks softly. You feel your throat close up as you purse your lips into a thin line.</p><p>"After the reaction I got from Undyne and Alphys, I didn't want a repeat," You reply firmly. His thick eyebrows furrow as he stares at you for a second. You swiftly grab his hand and start pulling him up the stairs. "I'm sure Moxy will be glad to see us!" You cheer with a big smile. You know it's fake though. </p><p>"[Y/N] WAIT-" You hear Papyrus's shrill voice get cut off by Sans.</p><p>"let her take her time, papyrus."</p><p>You swallow the lump forming in your throat and pull Jamie up to the third floor. Without hesitation, you grab the latch on the ceiling and pull down the staircase that leads to the attic. Usually, you didn't like leaving Moxxy up here, so dad created a way for Moxy to get someone's attention. Since he was an electrician, he set up a set of alarms throughout the house. When Moxy hit the bell, it would echo around the house so someone could help her. You're surprised she hasn't chimed yet.</p><p>"Hi Moxy!" You cheer as you lay eyes on the mass of black and white fur. She perks up immediately and bounds towards you. You kneel to pet the dog as Jamie settles down on the floor next to you.</p><p>"I know why you pulled me up here," He says after some silence. You let out a deep sigh and give Moxy another pet rub before she bounds over to Jamie.</p><p>"Why?" You ask. Jamie frowns and Moxy whines, putting her head in his lap. He slowly pets her head as he replies,</p><p>"You think avoiding the issue will protect me from the pain," You feel your chest tighten.</p><p>"No, I know-"</p><p>"You think that because it works for you, it works for me," He interrupts, looking up at you. You feel the lump in your throat again. "But you know it doesn't work," He looks down at Moxy. "I remember every time you went through something difficult, you would avoid it. When Johnathan overdosed on sleeping pills, you said you were fine. I remember wondering why you didn't even shed a single tear, but now I know. It's your way of coping,"</p><p>"Because it works," You mumble out, suddenly interested in your pants.</p><p>"No, it doesn't. If it did, why would you be so uptight?" He asks.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not so-"</p><p>"Yeah, you kinda are. It's because you're stressed out from everything you bottle up. I've talked with Amanda and dad about mom's death but have you? You've been ignoring it,"</p><p>"Jamie it happened just a month ago I'm still trying to deal with it," You retort back, feeling tears dwell in your eyes. You weren't going to cry. Not here, not now. Jamie shrugs, still petting Moxy.</p><p>"But it isn't fair to you. Sure, you're trying to keep up a good mood, but on the inside, it breaks you down. Doesn't it hurt?" He asks as he looks up at you. You bite your lip, feeling more tears dwell in your eyes.</p><p>"I know mom was closer with you. It's not that she loved you more than us, but you had a connection with her. Like how Amanda and I have a connection with dad," He lets out a sigh. "Honestly, I don't think it hurts me as much as you. I loved her, so so much, but she-"</p><p>"She was my best friend," You croak out, feeling tears slip down your cheeks uncontrollably. Jamie looks up at you and smiles weakly, tears also in his eyes.</p><p>"She is your mother and best friend," He replies. You feel your throat close more and you let out a hiccup, tears slipping down faster. You instinctively grip your chest, the tears falling harder. Your vision blurs but you feel someone wrap their arms around you. "It's okay," You hear Jamie choke out, also hiccuping on tears. "It's going to be okay,"</p><p>"No, it's not Jamie. She's gone and not like gone to the hospital. She's gone, she's really gone. And she won't ever come back," You sob out, feeling your weight sink into him. He lets out a soft sob as he strokes your hair.</p><p>"I know. But she's not gone! She lives in our memories, in photos we have of her, in what we write of her. She's still alive. She may not be alive physically, but she will always be in our minds and our hearts," He says softly. You grit your teeth and hug him tighter, feeling your ears burn.</p><p>"I'm not ready to lose her physically," You choke out, feeling your body shake against Jamie's. He lets out another hiccup.</p><p>"I'm not either, but she wants you to move on," </p><p>"I don't want to."</p><p>"I know." You hold Jamie tightly, sobbing into him. He holds you close as well, his arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders as he gently strokes your hair. You feel him shake every time he hiccups out a sob, and soon you can feel his tears through your shirt. You don't know how long you hold onto him, but soon you hear the floorboards creak under the weight.</p><p>"Thought you two would be up here," You look up to see your dad sitting down next to you and Jamie. You let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>"I always did love the attic. The view was always really nice." You reply. Jamie nods, his head still resting on yours. Dad nods in understanding before poking you.</p><p>"What?" You ask.</p><p>"Well, I thought you'd want to do the family tradition," He says with a grin. You raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"You mean the dancing one?" Jamie asks, his demeanor instantly brightening. Dad grin widens and he nods. Jamie pulls you to your feet and you hesitantly agree, following the two downstairs. </p><p>You hear the sounds of classical music waft in from the living room. A smile perched on your face, you follow your dad and Jamie into the living room.</p><p>"Alright monster folks, listen up," Your dad shouts over the music. You peer from behind him in surprise. Everyone looks up at him. "We're going to do a famous Marise tradition, and you are joining us. Grab a partner and just dance! Doesn't matter who or what you do, just dance!" </p><p>"So that's where you got dancing from," Undyne comments with a smirk. You frown and flip her the bird as you watch everyone start to pair up. Your grandparents together, dad and Amanda, Undyne and Alphys. You watch Jamie sprint over to Sans and nearly barrel him over to dance with him. You meet eyes with Papyrus and he looks nervously at you before smiling. You feel a twinge of guilt in your stomach for being so cold to him. </p><p>"I'm sorry I avoided your question, still not used to it," You say as rest your hand in his. His other hand gently wraps around your waist and your prop your hand up on his shoulder.</p><p>"IT'S OKAY, [Y/N]. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?" He asks, looking down at you. You shrug nervously.</p><p>"I was just coping, I guess," You say with a small smile. He smiles back, but you can see the concern in his eyes. "Can I make it up to you with a  dance?"</p><p>"OF COURSE," He says. You gasp as he spins you around. When the hell did he learn to dance?! You feel him bring you back to him, resting your body against his before he spins you out once more. He brings you back and when your hand rests against his again, you stare up at him in shock. "WHAT?"</p><p>"You can dance!" You blurt out. He giggles, a small blush forming on his cheekbones.</p><p>"OF COURSE I CAN! BUT THAT WAS SIMPLE CHOREOGRAPHY. THERE IS MUCH MORE TO DANCING," He responds. You frown.</p><p>"Please lead," You groan out.</p><p>"AS YOU WISH!" You sway with the music in Papyrus's grasp. He hand snakes to wrap around your back and you gasp again as he dips you downward. You look up at him and feel the heat rise in your cheeks. He is VERY close. He senses it too, but instead of his blush growing, he smirks at you. "You Always Get Flustered Easily, Don't You [Y/n]?" You open your mouth to say something but the heat grows, burning your ears. You close your mouth as Papyrus lets out a soft giggle, bringing you closer. You feel his breath on your ear. How can he even have a breath?</p><p>"I Like Playing This Game With You," He coos. You feel more heat rise in your cheeks before you blurt out something you know you'll regret.</p><p>"I thought you liked Mettaton," You hear him chuckle softly.</p><p>"That Doesn't Mean I Can't Play Games With You," He replies gently. His arm wraps tighter around your waist as he continues holding you.</p><p>"Oh, the game to make me a blushing mess because you men seem to enjoy that?" You retort with a frown. Finally, Papyrus pulls back from your ear and looks at you in surprise.</p><p>"I Like Seeing You Smile, [Y/n]," He says, looking into your eyes. Confusion wraps around your head before you see Jamie in the corner of your eye. He gives the thumbs up and pulls out a condom from his pocket.</p><p>"JAMIE!" You holler. Papyrus shrieks at your sudden anger and his grip loosens on you. You gasp as you feel yourself fall before Papyrus tries to catch you. And instead falls onto you.</p><p>"Oh no," You hear your dad say. You groan as you push Papyrus off of you and stand up. Jamie looks up at you in fear before turning heel and sprinting up the stairs.</p><p>"JAMIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" You scream as you take the stairs two steps at a time. You hear Undyne cheer for you as you chase Jamie down the hallway and into his room. </p><p>"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" He cries out, holding back laughter. You growl as you yank the condom from his pocket.</p><p>"Where did you even get this from?!" You ask.</p><p>"Amanda's room," He says. You cover your mouth and let out a choked laugh. He grins too. </p><p>"Oh my god, this must be ancient then!" You say. Jamie nods with a grin. </p><p>"Hey, you two better not be killing each other!" Amanda hollers from the doorway. You spin heel and grin at her.</p><p>"Forgot you liked to play around with boys when you were in high school," You comment, waving the condom in the air. Amanda looks at it in surprise before rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're such a child. Come downstairs so we can all watch a movie together," She turns heel and leaves. You chuckle and follow her, tossing the unused condom in the trash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y/n: I thought you used all your condoms<br/>Amanda: Oh stars can we just skip past that part?<br/>Jamie: Nope!<br/>Amanda: Why did I have to get stuck with you two</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sleeping arrangements are going to be hell," Your dad huffs, staring among the throng of humans and monsters in the living room. You lean up against him, watching Undyne as she leans more into Alphys, fast asleep. Sans had fallen asleep on Papyrus while Papyrus watches the movie with interest. Your grandparents had already gone to bed in the spare room while Amanda and Jamie sat on the floor near the couch. </p><p>"Well, Undyne and Alphys could take the couch?" You suggest, leaning over so you didn't disturb the others who were still watching the movie. Dad furrows his bushy eyebrows before replying,</p><p>"That still leaves the skeletons, right?" You nod and frown. Finding a place for Sans to sleep will be easy; he sleeps everywhere. Seriously, Papyrus once told you he found him asleep in the fridge. </p><p>"Well, I think we still have that blow-up mattress from our camping trips. Maybe they could sleep on that?" You suggest. You might have a plan in your mind, but your dad would go out of how way to make sure it never happened. Just as he told your guy friends: "No one is touching my daughter!" You wish that mindset would change even slightly.</p><p>"That blow-up mattress is small, though. Only one of them could fit comfortably on it," He commented. You turn your gaze back to the group. You almost jump when you see Sans staring at you with curiosity. You motion for him to come over and he, quite slowly,  gets up from his spot and saunters over to you.</p><p>"sup?"</p><p>"We're trying to figure out sleeping arrangements and frankly there won't be anywhere very comfortable for you to sleep on," You start.</p><p>"So the air mattress goes to Papyrus?" Dad asks.</p><p>"Well he is over six feet tall," You remind him.</p><p>"Oh, true," He says. You roll your eyes and bring your gaze back to Sans.</p><p>"I may or may not have an old rocking chair in my room. It was a gift from my mother, actually," You swallow back the bile in your throat of just mentioning her. "Could you perhaps sleep on that?" He looks at you for a moment before shrugging, his eyes closing.</p><p>"as long as it's comfortable i can sleep anywhere," He replies. You let out a sigh of relief and pull him into a hug.</p><p>"Thanks, Sans. I hate to make you sleep in a chair though," You say as you pull back.</p><p>"eh, it's not a problem," Sans says. "i'm pretty sure it will rock my sleeping world," You down. Was that supposed to be a pun?</p><p>"Anyways kid we should get to bed," You turn to your dad. "It's almost eleven and I want to get up early tomorrow,"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Amaal and Yosef want to see how much you've grown!" He says, grinning. You brighten up. You haven't seen the couple nor Fara since you were in 10th grade.</p><p>"who's that?" Sans asks.</p><p>"Amaal and Yosef are family friends. My dad met Yosef in college," You explain.</p><p>"Yep! Yosef and his family had just moved to America and he had basically begged me to be his friend," Dad exclaims proudly.</p><p>"Mom said you were the one who begged to be his friend because he was so smart," You comment, crossing your arms. He puts a hand on your face and says,</p><p>"That's a lie," You swat his hand away with a giggle and pull him into a side hug.</p><p>"So, since your brother asked about my wife, I'll take the chance as well. Are your parents doing well?" Your dad asks. You raise an eyebrow. Come to think of it, Sans never mentioned having parents. He shrugs and shifts his weight from one foot to the next.</p><p>"our mom died giving birth to paps. dad isn't around anymore," Sans replies.</p><p>"Oh, I'm so sorry," You instinctively blurt out. He waves his hand.</p><p>"it's no big deal. we've been fine on our own for years, just me and paps," Sans says, still grinning.</p><p>"I'm glad to see siblings who care for each other so much. I've seen so much hatred in this world, it's nice that you two love each other so dearly," Your dad says. Sans's expression softens as he turns to look at Papyrus. The tall skeleton was still invested in the movie, his sockets wide. </p><p>"he's my everything. i don't know what i would do without him," He says. His smile has finally faltered, and you feel a pang in your chest. His eyes were full of something you can't comprehend. It isn't sadness, but it isn't happiness either. You reach out and rest your hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go to bed," You say, smiling at him. He nods, his smile returning. </p><p>"Alright bedtime," Your dad says from behind you. Jamie, Amanda, and Papyrus look up from the movie. You head up the stairs and yank the air mattress from the linen closet. You make sure to snatch the pump and head into your room. Papyrus will probably want to sleep in the same room as you and Sans. </p><p>"WE'LL BE SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM?" You shriek and drop everything as you hear Papyrus ask behind you.</p><p>"Stars I will never get used to your voice!" You say nervously, chuckling. He raises an eyebrow at you as Sans slides past him into the room.</p><p>"so buttercup, how long does that thing take to blow up?" He points to the air mattress. </p><p>"Like a few minutes," You reply, crouching down to set everything up.</p><p>"WHO'S SLEEPING ON WHAT THOUGH?" Papyrus asks. You lay out the mattress and start to fix it in the air pump.</p><p>"Well since you're so tall, I was planning on you. Sans already said he would sleep on my rocking chair," You flick the pump on and let it fill up the mattress. You flop on your bed and groan, feeling your body sink into the soft mattress.</p><p>"you doing alright?" You open your eyes to see Sans and Papyrus peering at you. You let out a sigh.</p><p>"Yeah, just a tiring day," You reply.</p><p>"WELL, I DON'T THINK IT WAS THAT TIRING!" Papyrus says. You feel the bed shift as he sits next to your hip and again when Sans sits next to your shins.</p><p>"To you," You mumble, covering your eyes with your arm. "Driving really wears me out."</p><p>"MAYBE I CAN DRIVE BACK THEN!" Papyrus exclaims. You lurch up.</p><p>"Oh no, no one drives my car. No one," You reply. He frowns and lets out a small huff. You look past him to see Sans holding back a chuckle. Soon, the air mattress is filled and you finally get things settled. Papyrus finally settles down on the air mattress, Sans in the rocking chair, and you in your bed.</p><p>"GOODNIGHT SANS, GOODNIGHT [Y/N]," Papyrus says as you turn out the light.</p><p>"night,"</p><p>"Goodnight skeletons," You mumble, yanking the covers up to your chin. You let out a soft sigh as you sink further into the bed. You lay there for a few minutes before you hear the heavy breathing of Papyrus. It's still weird that skeletons breathe. You feel your bed shift and curiously look up. You dimly see Sans crawling up next to you.</p><p>"Sans what the hell are you doing," You mumble out.</p><p>"hey, your bed's comfy," He replies. You roll your eyes and pull the covers down slightly, letting him crawl underneath. "thanks, [y/n],"</p><p>"Not a problem, that chair is old," You respond, settling back in. You let out a sigh and lay there with Sans for a moment before he whispers out,</p><p>"do you like stargazing?" You shrug.</p><p>"Kind of. I used to do it a lot as a kid with my mom. When I got into middle school, though, we stopped doing it as much because of school and work," You reply, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. "You?" You look over and watch as his eyesockets lower, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>"astronomy always piqued my interest, but down in the underground all we had were the caverns," He says gently. You nod and pull the covers up closer. "when we came to the surface, paps and i watched the sun set and the stars come out,"</p><p>"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" You ask, feeling a small smile form on your lips. </p><p>"the most beautiful thing i've ever seen," He says, and you watch his smile become more genuine. "well, used to be the most beautiful thing i've seen," He chuckles softly, a warm sound to your ears. </p><p>"Yeah. Even though there's a lot of bad people in the world, humanity can be beautiful at times." You comment, running your fingers through your hair. "I always faired the natural world, though. When we were younger, Jamie and I would sneak off to the forests and play cute little games, like we were neanderthals or something," You let out a small chuckle. "He would always pretend he was so strong and mighty and I would push him over to show he was just as puny as any other kid." </p><p>"heh, Jamie's a sweet kid," Sans comments and you nod gently. Jamie was always your right-hand man, even when you were young. You were always there for each other through thick and thin, and you hope it stays that way, forever.</p><p>"hey, [y/n]," Sans elbows you gently.</p><p>"Hm?" You turn to look at him.</p><p>"kiss me if i'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?" He asks. You clasp your hand over your mouth to hold back a laugh and you shake your head while giggling.</p><p>"What's up with the lame pick-up lines?" You ask, sitting up as you giggle. Sans follows suit.</p><p>"i want a kiss," He says with a grin. You let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Why? Is a skeleton bonely?" You coo. His grin widens.</p><p>"you could say that, need someone to tickle my funny bone," He says with a wink. You laugh and push his face away.</p><p>"Dude," You whisper with a smile. "I mean, I wouldn't mind a kiss either. Haven't had someone to kiss in ages," You notice Sans looking at you. "What?"</p><p>"didn't think you'd take up the offer honestly," He chuckles.</p><p>"Can you even kiss? You don't have lips." You point at his teeth and his grin widens.</p><p>"want to find out?" He asks, his eyelids drooping slightly. You feel a slight tug in your chest. Honestly, you do want to kiss him. It's hard to explain, you don't feel the same for him as you feel for Papyrus, yet the urge to press your lips to his teeth was strong. You purse your lips as he slowly leans in. You don't even realize it but you slowly lean forward as well. </p><p>"We're seriously doing this?" You ask softly. Sans's eye lights look down to your lips before raising back to meet yours once more.</p><p>"i guess," He smiles brighter at you. You feel a small smile form as you close your eyes, waiting for your lips to connect to his teeth.</p><p>It first felt cold but soon your heat overtook his cold bones and you feel your face flush. Wow, you're actually kissing a skeleton. You can hear his breath as he presses his teeth harder against your teeth. You feel his hand reach up as he tangles his phalanges in your hair. You reach up and gently grip his shoulder, feeling yourself lean into him more. Either Sans is a really good kisser or you're desperate for someone's love because stars this is amazing. </p><p>You feel your eyes widen as something warm presses against your lips. You try to pull back in surprise but Sans pulls you back in. You give up your surprise an open your mouth. When was the last time someone had kissed you this way? You can't even remember. Your chest aches as you push yourself further into the kiss.</p><p>This is wrong. You feel something churn in your stomach as Sans pulls you closer. When did his hand wrap around your waist? The scent of ketchup fills your senses but the dread in your stomach doesn't go away. Finally, something clicks and you forcibly pull back from Sans.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't do this Sans," You say, frowning. Sans raises an eyebrow at you.</p><p>"what do you mean?" He asks. You notice that his eye lights are fuzzy but you brush it off, gently prying his hands off you.</p><p>"I just, I can't tell you, but I can't do this Sans," You say again. He wraps his hand into yours and you look up at him. "Seriously, I'll be a horrible person if I tell you,"</p><p>"JAMIE LIKES SANS RIGHT?" You shriek loudly and fall into Sans.</p><p>"PAPYRUS YOU'RE AWAKE?!" You screech. Sans chuckles and you feel the deep rumble in his chest.</p><p>"wait paps what did you say?" He asks.</p><p>"OH WELL JAMIE LIKES-" He gasps as you tackle him to the air mattress, the mattress screeching against the sudden weight.</p><p>"How do you even know?" You ask, pointing a finger to his chest. He looks around.</p><p>"HE TOLD ME?" He says. You furrow your brows. "I ASKED HIM ABOUT HIS FEELINGS AND HE SAID HE LIKED-" You slap a hand over his mouth before he can expose Jamie's secret.</p><p>"so the kid likes me?" You sigh in despair as you hear Sans's voice from behind you. "and that's why you didn't want to kiss me," </p><p>"UGH," Papyrus groans, pushing you off. You roll onto the air mattress. Letting out a deep sigh, you pull yourself up and nod.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why. I love Jamie more than anything and I can't hurt him like that. Even if you are way too old for him," You add with a frown. Sans nods. "If you let him down, let him down easy, okay?"</p><p>"of course, buttercup," He says with a gentle smile. </p><p>"ALRIGHT WELL YOU TWO CANNOT BE TRUSTED IN A BED TOGETHER, SO I WILL HAVE TO ACT AS THE BARRIER BETWEEN YOUR SHENANIGANS!" Papyrus exclaims, standing up. You frown.</p><p>"Papyrus I don't think three people can fit on my bed," You comment, nodding to the bed. He eyes it suspiciously before shaking his head.</p><p>"OF COURSE IT WILL!" He says. You look at Sans for help but stop in surprise. He's glaring at Papyrus. Has Sans ever glared at anyone? You shrug it off and quickly stand up. </p><p>"Then let's go to bed," You say and stand up. You all three get situated on the bed, now rather uncomfortably. </p><p>"WELL, GOODNIGHT AGAIN!" Papyrus says.</p><p>"night [y/n],"</p><p>"Goodnight you wacky skeletons," You mutter, turning away from Papyrus. Thankfully, exhaustion overtakes you quickly and you fall into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sans: really?<br/>Papyrus: I Have Every Reason To Be Mad, Sans.<br/>Sans: don't think flirting with two people gives you a reason to be mad, Papyrus.<br/>Me, eating popcorn: Love me some sassy skeletons</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Girls (and Jamie) Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright let's go," Undyne says, yanking on her coat.</p><p>"Where you girls heading?" Dad asks as he nurses a cup of freshly brewed coffee. You take a sip of yours before replying,</p><p>"We're going to head to the mall. Since Undyne and Alphys are here, we thought we could doll up for New Years." You yank on your fuzzy snow boots as Jamie wraps a scarf around his neck. His asthma really hates the weather.</p><p>"And Jamie?" Dad asks.</p><p>"I also want to doll up!" Jamie exclaims, crossing his arms. Amanda giggles as she pulls on her blue beanie.</p><p>"Well the mall is going to be packed, we need to hurry if we want to steal the good stuff!" Amanda says, yanking the door open. You jump up and hurry the girls and Jamie out the door.</p><p>"Make sure the skeletons don't burn the house down!" You call as you pull the door shut. You wait to hear your dad lock it before bounding over to Amanda's car and piling into the back with Undyne and Alphys.</p><p>"Whoo! I've been wanting some quality time with my big sis and the power couple!" Jamie cheers. Undyne snorts and Alphys blushes, leaning into Undyne a little more.</p><p>"Yeah, [Y/n] stole Jamie and I miss this rascal," She ruffles Jamie's hair before turning out of the driveway. "How have you liked New York by the way?" Jamie shrugs but you giggle at his huge grin.</p><p>"Honestly, I love it! It's a lot different than Vermont has ever been and I love city life. [Y/n] seemed to have it all down but I'm still adjusting to it," He chuckles softly. You raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Still adjusting to it?" You ask. Jamie averts your gaze and nervously smiles at Amanda.</p><p>"You didn't even ask her yet?" Amanda asks, her voice firm.</p><p>"Ask me what?" You lean forward as much as possible.</p><p>"I- Well I kind of...uhhhh," Jamie starts nervously, tugging his scarf.</p><p>"Spit it out," You say.</p><p>"I was going to ask if I could move to New York with you," Jamie says. You hear Alphys gasp and roll your eyes.</p><p>"You've talked to dad about this?" </p><p>"Yeah! We've talked about this for quite a while actually. He thinks that it would be good for me to branch out and see new sights. Plus, I'll be 18 soon so it's not like it matters that I'll be rooming with my sister," He smiles sheepishly at you. You let out a soft sigh before replying,</p><p>"Well, we still have a few days. I'll have to think about it since I'll have to pay for two mouths," Jamie grins at you and you let out a soft sigh, hiding a smile behind your hand. Having him in the apartment sure will liven up the place. </p><p>"Anyways, we're here," Amanda comments as she pulls into a parking space.</p><p>"Wow, things are really close here huh?" Undyne says with a grin. You nod as you all pile out of the car. You gaze up at the Starry Mall. The mall was three stories high with a huge 80 themed sign displaying the name, topped with neon lights at night. The outside was mostly concrete, but various windows and decorations line it. Some snow from yesterday is still scattering the ground.</p><p>"So, which store will we hit up first?" Amanda asks.</p><p>"BUILD A BEAR!" Jamie hollers, sprinting into the building. You holler after him, Amanda, Undyne, and Alphys on your heels.</p><p>"Damn that kid can run!" Undyne comments with a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, Jamie took track for three years!" You reply. You finally catch up with him at the Build-A-Bear shop. "Alright, do you want a rainbow-themed bear?" You ask. He nods happily and you wait for Jamie to get his precious rainbow bear. Undyne uses you as an arm rest as you wait.</p><p>"So what did you two do in the Underground?" Amanda asks. You raise an eyebrow considering Amanda had shown her distaste to your monster friends last time you mentioned them. Maybe she changed her mind?</p><p>"Well, I was the leader of the Royal Guard," Undyne replies.</p><p>"The what what?" Amanda asks, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>"The Royal Guard was created to catch humans in the Underground since we needed their souls to break the barrier. Man, I used to HATE humans, but Frisk helped me realize that you guys are pretty cool. Awesome punching bags too!" Undyne comments.</p><p>"U-Undyne, remember wh-what [Y/n] s-said about hitting p-people," Alphys warns. Undyne rolls her eyes with a scoff.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, no hitting strangers and all," She mumbles, frowning. You chuckle before nudging Alphys.</p><p>"Hey, you still haven't told her what you did." You say. Alphys shuffles nervously.</p><p>"O-Oh it's nothing, I-I was just the R-Royal Scientist," She stutters out with a sheepish smile, her tail curling around her feet.</p><p>"Oh you were a scientist, that's so cool! I work in a pharmaceutical company, so I always had high respect for scientists," Amanda says with a smile. Alphys perks up at her words.</p><p>"Thank you! A-Actually, working for Asgore w-was a little nerve-wracking. I-I still enjoyed my time as th-the Royal Scientist," She replies. "I-I work for [Y/n]'s c-college now!" Amanda nods in approval as Jamie comes bounding over.</p><p>"He's so cute!" Jamie coos, burying his face in the small bear.</p><p>"Alright pipsqueak, let's find some nice clothes before we check out the New Years' decorations," You say, heading to the escalators.</p><p>________________________</p><p>________________________</p><p>"Do you think red fits me?" Amanda asks, putting up a red dress to her body. You judge the dress on everything, from the color down to the style before finally deciding,</p><p>"I feel like if that was in a blue, it would be perfect." You say. Amanda nods and quickly searches the rack for a similar yet blue dress.</p><p>"[Y/n] I found a dress you should get!" You turn to see Undyne heading up to you holding a black dress. You frown at it but Undyne grabs her hand and yanks you to the dressing room. "I'm sure you'll love it!" She grins at you before shoving you into a dressing room with the dress.</p><p>"I-okay," You give up, stripping your clothes off. You hold up the dress and frown. It's a small bodycon dress, with cuts in the sides to show off the hips. Like you had a body that could pull this dress off. Still, you decide to pull it on. Undyne managed to get your size right, as it hugs your body perfectly. You eye yourself in the mirror before letting out a deep sigh. You yank the door open.</p><p>"Why this dress?" You groan to Undyne. She pulls the door open fully and grins.</p><p>"Dude you look awesome!" She cheers.</p><p>"Sure that's not your homosexuality talking?" You ask irritated. Undyne rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Oh relax. I'm hoping this can tease the skeletons, or at least Papyrus. He's more of a personality guy though," She crosses her arms as she looks you up and down.</p><p>"Wait why?" You ask as you head back into the dressing room. "You're still trying to break up Papyrus and Mettaton?" She lets out a laugh.</p><p>"Like they're even a thing! But yeah, hoping he can see how amazing you are and realize Mettaton doesn't deserve him," She explains through the door. You pull on your sweater.</p><p>"Why don't you just let them like each other and even date? I mean, they're going on another date when we get back so it's not like we can do anything," You pull your boots back on and leave to a shocked Undyne.</p><p>"They are?!" She looks to Alphys. "Did you know?" She asks. Alphys looks up at Undyne and laughs nervously.</p><p>"I-I-I have n-no idea wh-what you're talking a-about!" She says, smiling like a madwoman. Undyne crosses her arms.</p><p>"Alphy I know when you're lying," Undyne says. Alphys's smile falters and she sighs.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew,"</p><p>"And you didn't tell me?!" You raise an eyebrow at Undyne's shock. You notice Amanda and Jamie come over as well.</p><p>"W-Well I didn't want you t-to do anything! I know y-you don't like h-him Undyne, b-but if Papyrus w-wants to date him y-you have t-to let him!" She says. Amanda raises an eyebrow and you wave it off, mouthing: "Tell you later".</p><p>"Look I care about Papyrus and I don't want his sweet little heart being broken, don't you want to protect him as well?" Undyne asks. </p><p>"Of course b-but, U-Undyne I j-just-"</p><p>"Just what?" Undyne asks, crosses her arms. Alphys presses her hands to her forehead. "What Alphys? What is it?"</p><p>"Mettaton just wants to use him okay?!" Alphys yells. You feel your eyes widen in shock. You look at the other three to see the same emotions. Soon, though, Undyne's shock turns to anger.</p><p>"He wants to what?" She asks through gritted teeth. Alphys out a deep sigh and rubs her eyes.</p><p>"C-Can we talk about th-this somewhere e-else?" She asks nervously. You nod and you all make your way to a small cafe next to the clothing store. Amanda offers to take everyone's orders as Undyne, Alphys, Jamie, and yourself take a seat. </p><p>"Alright, what do you mean by Mettaton wanting to use Papyrus?" You ask, resting your elbows on the table. Alphys clicks her claws on the table as Undyne rubs her back.</p><p>"W-Well, since M-Mettaton wanted to get cl-closer with me, he o-offered to tell me about his love life, m-mostly with Papyrus. A-At first, he really s-seemed to like him! But th-then, h-he started to express th-that Papyrus may be t-too, childish f-for him..." Alphys starts. She looks at her hands with a frown. </p><p>"So what? He decided to just toy with his feelings?" Undyne asks. Alphys clasps her hands together as Amanda sits down next to you.</p><p>"Y-Yeah...he said th-that Papyrus would b-be good pr-practice for when he finds s-some he likes," She replies, her shoulders drooping more. "H-He texts me a-about the way he'll l-lead him on, and h-how he wants to make a sh-show or m-movie about it." You feel your hand clench into a fist.</p><p>"Did he say how long he'll do this?" You ask. Alphys shakes her head.</p><p>"I hope it's not long. From what I walk into that sounds pretty messed up," Amanda comments, frowning. You grit your teeth and let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"What kind of no good narcissistic pea brain would do that?" Jamie asks, holding his bear who he dubbed Sir Fluffington to his chest.</p><p>"Obviously, a pretty bad person," You mumble under your breath. Alphys frowns more and takes off her glasses.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I just, I d-don't want him to hate me," She says softly. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay," Undyne coos, rubbing her head gently. "If he tries harping on your about it, just tell em I looked through your phone!" Undyne says with a smile. Alphys looks up at her, still frowning.</p><p>"B-But I don't want t-to do that t-to you," She says. Undyne waves it off.</p><p>"Eh, I'll be fine if that hunk of metal hates me!" She says with a grin. Alphys finally smiles and relaxes, putting her glasses back on.</p><p>"You know," Amanda whispers to you. "I wasn't super convinced on your monster friends, but these two are really growing on me," You smile at her and she smiles back. </p><p>"Thank you for giving them a chance," You whisper back. She nods and you turn to the monsters.</p><p>"Okay, so should we even tell Papyrus about this?" The girls hesitate before Alphys speaks up.</p><p>"M-Maybe we should wait u-until P-Papyrus brings him up?" Alphys suggests. Everyone thinks about it for a second.</p><p>"That could work, it would definitely show that we are trying to respect his feelings but we also worry about him," Amanda comments. </p><p>"Yeah! We don't seem like the bad guys!" Jamie adds on.</p><p>"But we aren't the bad guys," You retort with a frown.</p><p>"But Mettaton might convince Papyrus that we are. Didn't you and Sans ruin their date?" Amanda asks. You feel your face heat up and laugh.</p><p>"Maybe,"</p><p>"Oh! We aren't telling Sans ANY of this, got it?" Undyne slams her fist down and points at everyone.</p><p>"Wait why?" Jamie asks.</p><p>"Sans w-will just tell Papyrus i-immediately, and th-that could be very b-bad," Alphys says, adjusting her glasses. You nod and Jamie frowns. You let out a sigh and stand up.</p><p>"Alright, how about we forget about this for a while and get some rocking outfits and decorations?" You ask with a  grin.</p><p>"We ordered stuff," Amanda reminds you.</p><p>"Right after we take a break,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Undyne: Okay but why do you like crescent rolls so much?<br/>Y/n: I just think they're good!<br/>Amanda: She has a bread obsession<br/>Y/n: No I-<br/>Jamie: Oh remember when we used to call you the bread queen?<br/>Y/n:<br/>Y/n: I'm giving you an atomic wedgie when we get home</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is going to be the year I get myself together!" Jamie exclaims, yanking a sweater on over his tank top. </p><p>"You say that every New Years," You remind him as you pull your hair up into a bun. You gasp as Jamie plucks the hair tie from your fingers. "Hey!" You reach for the hair tie but Jamie holds it high above your head.</p><p>"You should wear your hair down! I haven't seen you let that mane fall unless you're at home." He says with a smile. You roll your eyes and run your fingers through your hair.</p><p>"That's the point, it's a mane." You turn and dabble the makeup delicately on your skin. Jamie leans against the dresser, watching you.</p><p>"What's with getting dolled up?" He asks. You shrug as you snap the blush container shut. </p><p>"I just want to feel nice for once," You reply, dabbing your eyelashes with mascara. Jamie's lips pucker and he frowns at you.</p><p>"Liar," He pouts out.</p><p>"How am I lying?" You ask as you shove past him. He follows you out of your room.</p><p>"Well, I know you may have a little-"</p><p>"Old friends and people I haven't seen since I was in high school are coming over. I want to at least look somewhat better than a sack of potatoes like before," You reply as you continue through the hallway.</p><p>"you used to be a sack of potatoes?" You jump as Sans walks up next to you. You let out a small giggle and shake your head.</p><p>"It's a metaphor, Sans," You inform him with a hint of sass. He snorts and shrugs.</p><p>"how am i supposed to know?" He asks. </p><p>"Well, a person can't be a literal sack of potatoes." You remind him as you head down the stairs.</p><p>"you never know, you humans evolved from microorganisms right?" He asks. You laugh and smile sheepishly.</p><p>"I don't remember," You reply.</p><p>"Hey bitches, the living room is to your right," Jamie lays his head on your shoulder and points you in the direction of the archway.</p><p>"Yeah because I don't know my childhood home!" You exclaim with a gasp. Sans giggles as Jamie rolls your eyes.</p><p>"You haven't been here in ages, so just hurry on," He groans and pushes you into the bustling living room. </p><p>Thankfully, no one has come over yet. Your dad is checking himself out in the mirror with Amanda glaring at him from behind. Gran-Gran is in the rocking chair, knitting something, maybe a quilt. Papa is lounging on the couch reading a book. </p><p>"WHO'S READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!" Undyne yells as she bursts out of the kitchen.</p><p>"No one's even here yet," Amanda comments, finally getting the mirror for herself. Undyne groans and rolls her eyes.</p><p>"So? You guys are so boring," She comments as she surveys the room. When her eyes land on you, a huge toothy grin grows on her face. Your frown and quickly make your way over to her.</p><p>"What?" You ask, your voice hushed.</p><p>"You look hot," She comments with a smirk. You feel your face heat up.</p><p>"You have a girlfriend!" You retort. She snorts and wraps her arm around your shoulders.</p><p>"Know how many times Alphys has called her anime characters hot?" She asks.</p><p>"A lot?" You guess.</p><p>"So many times! Plus, it's a compliment, take it," She flicks your nose before heading back into the kitchen. You plop down next to Papa, watching Jamie and Sans talk.</p><p>"I haven't really been able to talk to you since," You swallow. "Mom's passing," Papa nods solemnly.</p><p>"We need to catch up sweetie," He says with a smile, closing his book. "How has college life been?" You shrug and sink into the couch.</p><p>"It's not as bad after you get used to it. Thankfully my projects went very well! My animations teacher had me animate a battle scene and she commented on how clean it was," You say with a smile. He breaks out into a big grin.</p><p>"That's amazing hun!" He pats you on the back. "Still don't know what you want a career in?" You shake your head.</p><p>"It's still hard to choose, but a lot of my teachers have praised how well I can animate. I may become an animator for kid's shows!"</p><p>"Do you want to do that, though?" He asks. You purse your lips and shrug, leaning forward a bit.</p><p>"I wish I could a bunch of things. I love making characters but I also love animating!" You let out a sigh. "I know I'll be happy with whatever I choose, but it's just hard," </p><p>"Well," Papa starts, taking your hand in his. "I think that you should do what makes you the happiest. If you find more joy in making characters, go for it! If animating and making shows makes you happier, do it! Whichever you'll choose, we'll always support you, [Y/n]." He pulls your bangs back and kisses you on the forward. When you pull back you give him a bright smile.</p><p>"Thank you Papa. I'll think about it and tell you when I've made up my mind," </p><p>"What's my girlie doing?" You jump as Gran-Gran plops down on your other side.</p><p>"Oh, Papa is just giving me advice," You say.</p><p>"Hm? Mind if I tag along?" She asks with a smile. You chuckle softly.</p><p>"Be my guest," You say.</p><p>"With your boys, don't worry about liking both of them," She starts. Your face heats up.</p><p>"Gran-Gran I don't-"</p><p>"You've only known 'em for a month, take your time to figure which you love more. And if you love them equally, good for you! Polyamorous relationships are more common than you think," She winks and you facepalm.</p><p>"Thank you Gran-Gran. I need to get something to drink," You pull yourself off the puffy sofa and head into the kitchen.</p><p>"what's cookin' good-lookin'?" You snort as you're greeted with Sans's cheeky voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" You ask as you head more into the kitchen. He shrugs, sitting on the island and drinking ketchup. </p><p>"thought i'd catch you off guard and you seem to notice the cheesy pick-up lines," He comments as he takes a drink. You nod and pour yourself a cup of water.</p><p>"Well, flirting isn't really...normal," You reply, taking a sip. He raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"never been flirted with?" He asks, resting his feet on a barstool. You shrug and toss the water around in the cup, listening to it slush.</p><p>"Guess people just didn't like me? I wasn't exactly the popular kid in school, Sans," You lean against the island next to him. He lets out a deep sigh and gives you a soft smile, rustling the top of your head.</p><p>"well, at least you don't have any distractions from college, eh?" He asks. You push his hand off with a frown and he chuckles deeply. It reminds you of the night of Papyrus's date when you and Sans danced to 'We Are Young'. You feel butterflies in your stomach just thinking of the memory.</p><p>"Hey, how's Papyrus? I haven't really talked to him," You change the topic, taking another sip of your water. Sans raise an eyebrow before shrugging.</p><p>"it's paps, he never changes," He replies. You shuffle your feet, Alphys's words echoing in your head.</p><p>"Are you sure?" You ask. "He's not being distant or anything?"</p><p>"what's up?" Sans asks, his eyebrows narrowing. You shrug and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Nothing! I'm just worried about him is all. Usually, he goes out of his way to talk to me, but all day he's been ignoring me, especially after he, uh, found us," You say.</p><p>"he hasn't talked to me much either. probably just being moody," Sans says, taking another sip of ketchup.</p><p>"Papyrus gets moody?" You ask. Sans shrug.</p><p>"not much, but he can. typically it's over something small like if i don't do my laundry or undyne teases him too much. sure it's nothing to worry 'bout," He jumps off the counter and passes by you. "mind if i raid your pantry?"</p><p>"Be my guest, I'll be greeting my old friends," You say, heading back into the living room.</p><p>"Oh, you're here!" Dad pulls you into him. "Your old friend is here!" Your mind freezes. Oh no. Not her.</p><p>"Hey [Y/n]! Long time no see!" You feel your heart drop to your stomach as the sweet angelic girl you had a massive crush on walks into the living room, her smile wide.</p><p>"Hey, Stephanie!" You smile as she pulls you into a hug. How did she get even hotter? "How have you been?" You ask. She pulls back and laughs nervously.</p><p>"I've been alright. I could be better though," She says, her smile still plastered on her face.</p><p>"How?" You ask, tilting your head. </p><p>"Oh well, I have a kid now," She says. You pull back and gasp.</p><p>"NO," You blurt out. She laughs and shifts awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah. The dad walked out so my parents have been helping me with her. They're actually taking care of her right now!" She pulls you by the wrists and sits you down on the couch. "So I heard you were going to Marist?" You nod, smiling.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm majoring in the arts and it's been super fun!" You reply, crossing your legs. She gasps with a smile.</p><p>"Me too! Not at the same college, but I'm majoring in graphic design," She says.</p><p>"Really? I thought you would go into something like interior design or softball," You comment, taking another drink from your red plastic cup.</p><p>"Well, when we stopped being friends, I realized how much I loved art! You always helped bring out the creative side in me," She gives you a gentle smile and you feel your heart swell.</p><p>"Oh, wow, that's super sweet!" You stutter out with a laugh. She smiles brighter and you feel your face heats up more and you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.</p><p>"Sup sexy," You look up in surprise as Undyne plops into your lap.</p><p>"Undyne?" You ask with irritation. She grins.</p><p>"Yes, sweet cheeks?" She asks. You look around and see Alphys from the other side of the room, joy filling her eyes. You frown.</p><p>"Who is this?" Stephanie asks nervously.</p><p>"Oh this is Undyne, my-"</p><p>"I'm [Y/n]'s girlfriend," Undyne says with a grin. You frown harder and Stephanie looks in shock.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you liked monsters so much!" She says with a small laugh. You feel your face flush in embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh totally! Before we started dating she was crushing hard for my best friend, Papyrus," Undyne comments. Your face burns as you whip your head at her.</p><p>"Papyrus?" Stephanie asks.</p><p>"Yeah, the tall skeleton over there," Undyne points to the entryway of this kitchen. You turn to see Papyrus. He surveys the scene, with Undyne on your lap, and his jaw hangs open. He drops his food onto the ground and you slap a hand over your mouth to stop from bursting out laughing.</p><p>"Hah, he's never seen me so cuddly, has he my snuggle bear?" Undyne coos as she nuzzles her face into your neck. You push her away and she lets out a laugh. </p><p>"Oh, well I'm happy you found someone, [Y/n]!" Stephanie says with a smile.</p><p>"heya short stack," You look and see Sans leaning against the back of the couch. "how's it hanging?"</p><p>"Nothing much, just my swell girlfriend using me as a cushion!" You say through gritted teeth. Undyne smiles sweetly at you and pecks your cheek.</p><p>"Aw, don't be sad!" Undyne coos. "We'll have time alone after it hits midnight," You feel your face heat up more.</p><p>"huh, get you like sleepin' with the fishes, huh?" Sans says. You whip back and try to slap him, but he dodges easily with a snicker. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't expect that," Stephanie comments. You turn to her, feeling worry flare in your chest.</p><p>"Oh no Sans just loves making jokes like that," You say sheepishly.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, everyone has sex in relationships!" Undyne says. You feel anger boil and before you turn to slander Undyne, you get another surprise.</p><p>"HOW COME I'VE NEVER MET YOUR HUMAN FRIEND BEFORE, [Y/N]?" You whip to come face to face with a grinning Papyrus.</p><p>"Because she's my old friend, Stephanie!" You say with a grin. Papyrus turns to her and then gasps.</p><p>"THIS IS YOUR FRIEND THAT YOU LIKED, RIGHT?" Papyrus asks. You feel every joy die inside your shriveled up soul as you look at Stephanie.</p><p>"Oh, so I was right!" She says.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Well, I had kind of suspected you liked me, but I didn't want to say anything because I was dating Jeremy," She says. She laughs nervously. "Guess I missed my chance!"</p><p>"Hell yeah, you did!" Undyne says with a huge grin.</p><p>"[Y/N] ISN'T UP ON THE MARKET ANYMORE!" Papyrus says, pushing Undyne closer into you to sit on your knees. You grit your teeth as Undyne's chest is forced into your face.</p><p>"Well, I'll leave you to it, then." She starts to get up and you frown. "I'm glad to have visited you, [Y/n]!" She smiles. You smile back as she walks away. Finally, your anger bubbles over and you force Papyrus and Undyne off you. You stand up.</p><p>"Upstairs. Now." You growl. Undyne pales and nods and her and Papyrus shuffle up the stairs. You grab Sans's wrist tightly.</p><p>"You as well." He smiles nervously as you yank him up the stairs and away from the party. You march the three into your room. You slam the door shut behind them.</p><p>"ARE YOU THREE FUCKING INSANE?!" You holler, letting your anger spill out.</p><p>"[Y/n] it was just a joke-" Undyne starts but you cut her off.</p><p>"No that wasn't a joke that was just childish! Seriously I can't go one minute without you psychopaths ruining it! All I wanted was to have a nice chat with one of my old friends and you just have to ruin it like you ruin everything!"</p><p>"buttercup-"</p><p>"Don't you DARE call me buttercup!" You bark out. Sans's eye lights shrink. "How could you just go along and make her think Undyne was my girlfriend? And you had to make that stupid damn sex joke?! I mean how old are you, 12?!" You holler out, feeling your anger bubble up to the point yelling was getting hard.</p><p>"Oh and of course you just had to get up in my business like you always do!" You glare at Undyne. She doesn't respond, so you go on. "Can't I just have one moment for myself?! Why do you always have to insert yourself like I'm just your stupid puppet?!"</p><p>"[Y/N] THAT ISN'T-"</p><p>"Oh and now we have Mr. I can't make up my mind!" You laugh out. "It's just so fun to toy with emotions, isn't it? You just love seeing people stroke your ego so you can feel better about yourself, right?! Or maybe, you just want to have an ego the size of the world!" You throw your arms up and laugh hysterically. "I mean are you kidding me? What type of friends do this?!" You ask angrily. You sure amongst the three of them. Sans's eye lights have gone out, and his head hung low, his hands shoved in his pockets. Papyrus's face is a mix of confusion and pain. He watches you nervously. For once he didn't look confident, instead, he's slouched. Undyne head is also lowered, but she watches you barely. Her lips are turned into a frown as she watches.</p><p>"So now I'm the bad guy, huh?" You hiss out. Sans flinches. Papyrus winces, and Undyne frowns gently.</p><p>"You're always stressed out, [Y/n]. We're just trying to make you feel better," Undyne says gently. You snicker before letting out an irritated laugh.</p><p>"Trying to make me feel better? How is playing these stupid games even helping? How is ruining everyone's relationships helping?!" Undyne grits her teeth. "How is playing with everyone's feeling and being a complete idiot helping?!" Papyrus tears up. "How is being immature and selfish helping?!" Sans hangs his head lower. "God, why couldn't you just leave me alone so I can have a good time with my family?!" You feel tears spill down your cheeks, your hands shaking. "You think that losing my mother has made any of your bull easier?! All it's done is made me even more stressed out and I want to rip my hair out because of you! I just want to be able to more the death of my mother but you think that's an excuse to pull this nonsense! God, why can't you just leave me alone?!" </p><p>The four of you stand in silence for a moment, before the sound of Papyrus's sniffles echoes in the room. Your anger evaporates as you look at Papyrus. Orange tears are falling down his cheekbones and he is rubbing them away. They only soak his gloves, though. Pain aches in your chest.</p><p>"Papyrus I'm sorry I-" You start but Undyne pushes past you. You stare as she pulls Papyrus with her. Sans soon follows. You stand there for a second before the sound of Papyrus's sobbing fills the entire upstairs. You feel tears dwell in your eyes as you hear Sans and Undyne try to calm him down. You drop to your knees, feeling tears spill down your cheeks.</p><p>Mom wouldn't be proud of you, would she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did we talk about blowing up on people?" You jump and turn to the doorway. Dad is leaning against it, watching you with a  disappointed frown. You frown as well and sniffle.</p><p>"It's wrong and immature," You mutter out. He walks into the room and closes the door gently. "And if I'm feeling overwhelmed I need to talk it out so I don't say things I don't mean," He gently wraps his hand in yours and pulls you up onto the bed.</p><p>"Now, I hope you don't mind that I was listening in, but I want to talk to you about some things," He starts. He rests his elbows on his knees and runs his fingers through his greying hair. </p><p>"Are you going to pull your macho dad on me?" You ask. He chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p>"No, I want to tell you something, though." He sits up straight again. "When your mom had her miscarriage, she was a mess. She might've told you that she took it like a champ, but she was heartbroken. I can't even count the number of times she lashed on me for things that didn't even make sense."</p><p>"Because she didn't know how to handle her emotions," You mumble out, knowing where this is going.</p><p>"Not really," You look up in surprise. Your dad has focused on a picture of you and her on the wall. "She was grieving. You know the five stages of grief, and for the first month, she was jumping back and forth from not wanting to accept we lost the baby to being angry that we never got to meet her. I had never seen your mother act that way and it was honestly worrying." </p><p>"When did it stop?" You ask. Your dad shrugs.</p><p>"It took quite some time, honestly. Your aunt had even suggested her a therapist, but of course, your mother refused." He chuckles, and you chuckle softly as well. He looks at you, his blue eyes filled with sorrow.</p><p>"I know you're hurting, we all are. But avoiding it and letting it consume you will only make things worse. I mean, look at yourself! You're a blubbering mess in your room after your screamed at your friends for essentially no reason,"</p><p>"Yeah, I know," You mutter out, wiping your eyes quickly. His eyes soften and he puts his hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe you should start seeing a therapist again," He comments. You nod gently. "I hate seeing my baby like this, and I know you're just beating yourself up over it." You let out a half-hearted laugh. </p><p>"Of course I am I was so stupid!" You cry out. "I hurt my friends over things that shouldn't even bother me that badly!" </p><p>"Well-" </p><p>"I mean since when did I get so emotional? I even yelled at Sans for a lousy sex joke even after Jamie made one! And I'm used to Undyne's insane behavior, why did it anger me so much now? And why is Papyrus flirting around with me just anger me so badly?!" You feel tears brim in your eyes before your dad pulls you into a tight hug.</p><p>"[Y/n], you're letting your emotions control you." He tells you. You grit your teeth and hug him back.</p><p>"I know. I know." You say. He holds you for a moment before pulling back.</p><p>"You know, I was worried about you the most when your mother passed," He says.</p><p>"Why?" You croak out. Your head was starting to hurt from the mess you made. </p><p>"Because you are so much like your mother. Your mother was a creative and unique soul, but unfortunately, her emotions always lead her. It wasn't always a bad thing, but I know that she lost friends due to it. When she was in her mid-20s, she finally learned how to manage them," He strokes your hair and you feel the urge to cry dwindle away.</p><p>"How?" You ask. Your dad lets out a gentle sigh.</p><p>"She never actually told me. Instead, she said that when she felt that way, she would go to a journal she kept in the bottom drawer of her nightstand and write out her feelings."</p><p>"No way," You say with a laugh.</p><p>"Of course she did!" He responds. "And it helped her. Maybe you should start that?" You nod gently and he pulls back from the hug. He pulls up your hair and gives you a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"Maybe you should give out some apologies?" He asks. You nod nervously. He pulls you up and wraps his arms around your shoulders. Before you can leave the room, though, there's a small knock before Undyne slowly opens the door.</p><p>"Perfect timing," Your dad says with a grin. You laugh nervously before nodding as Undyne comes fully into the room.</p><p>"I know you probably don't want to talk, but I'm really sorry," Undyne mutters out.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry," You reply. "I shouldn't have been so upset with you for doing that and yelled at you." You say. Undyne smiles sheepishly.</p><p>"Dude, it was pretty rude of me to do. Honestly, I just thought that it would be fun to mess with you!" You let a small smile grow on your lips.</p><p>"It was pretty funny. I still shouldn't have done that," Undyne waves her hand and her grins widen. </p><p>"Again, I don't blame you! I think anyone would be pretty pissed if their friend acted that way! It was pretty childish too," She comments.</p><p>"Since when have we ever acted like adults?" You ask. She snorts and wraps her arm around your shoulder.</p><p>"Still, I really shouldn't have done that. Maybe I can find that girl and help you talk to her again?" She asks. You shake her head.</p><p>"I think that'll be fine, Undyne. She was just an old friend," You say. Undyne smiles and starts to steer you out the door.</p><p>"Come on, we need to party some!" She says. You stop her.</p><p>"I still need to apologize to Sans and Papyrus," You murmur out. She nods, taking her arm from behind you.</p><p>"Want me to get them so you can have a more private conversation?" She asks. You nod with a smile and watch as she walks out of the room. You look around your room. The pictures of your high school friends and yourself were still hanging up on the wall, next to the poster of Leonardo DaVinci's Starry Night. </p><p>"guess ms. blowout wants to apologize, huh?" You wince at the nickname and turn. Sans's head was still lowered, his smile now a scowl. You shuffle nervously.</p><p>"Guess so," You reply. Sans chuckles and looks up at you. His usually humorous gaze is now cold. You take a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted and-"</p><p>"for making papyrus cry?" He asks. You grit your teeth and nod gently. </p><p>"I didn't mean to get so upset and I'm really sorry. Everything has just been really hectic lately and I don't know how I feel. I don't know what to do," You feel the tears brim back in your eyes and you grit your teeth harder. "I just don't know what to do anymore because I don't want to upset anyone." You hear shuffling and feel a skeletal hand pull your head up gently. You blink open your eyes and stare into Sans's. His gaze has softened and his scowl is replaced with a frown.</p><p>"look, i'm not gonna deny that what you did was shitty, but if you're going through something you can't just keep it in," He says. You laugh gently, feeling a tear trickle down.</p><p>"I know Sans," You sputter out. He wipes the tear away before pulling you into a hug.</p><p>"just don't do it again, m'kay?" He says.</p><p>"Okay," You reply gently. </p><p>"you know i'm here to talk if there's anything you need, right?" He says. You nod and pull him tighter into the hug.</p><p>"I think I could use a hug," You mutter. He lets out a soft chuckle and holds you tightly. You bury your face into the hood of his jacket, inhaling the smell of ketchup and something else. You've never been able to pinpoint what Sans smelled like, but it always soothes you. He continues holding you tightly, his phalanges running through your hair. You look up and see a teary-eyed Papyrus watching through the doorway. You pull out of the hug and try to make your way over to him. But he enters the room and pulls you to a tight hug.</p><p>"I'M SORRY [Y/N] I'M SO SO SORRY," He sobs out. </p><p>"Papyrus-"</p><p>"I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT WHAT I WAS DOING WAS UPSETTING YOU SO MUCH I THOUGHT THAT IT MADE YOU HAPPY TO KNOW SOMEONE CARED ABOUT YOU AND I JUST WANTED TO MAKE YOU LAUGH BECAUSE YOU NEVER SEEM TO LAUGH AS MUCH AS WHEN WE FIRST MET AND I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY AND-"</p><p>"Papyrus calm down!" You yell. He shrinks back but closes his mouth. You let out a sigh. "I'm the one who should be sorry.  shouldn't have been so rude to you and lashed on you like that," You reply, feeling your eyes dwell with tears.</p><p>"BUT YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE! I WAS-"</p><p>"Even if what you did was wrong it was wrong and immature of me to react that way, and I truly am sorry Papyrus." You give him a gentle smile and he smiles back. You reach up and wipe away his tears before pulling him into a tight hug. He returns it, his arms wrapped tightly around you. You feel Sans join in on the hug as well, and you feel the ache in your chest slowly dissipate. Finally, both of the skeletons pull out of the hug.</p><p>"now that we're past all that, how about we have a good time? it's new years after all," Sans comments as he saunters to the door. You nod, following him with Papyrus.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that," You say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys uhm, I'm sorry if you didn't like these chapters. I've just always seen in these x readers that the reader never really seems to have flaws. I felt like it was unfair and I wanted to give the reader some negative flaws. Honestly, my point was to depict these characters as more humane and more relatable. I know that sometimes it takes away from the story and all, but I've always liked giving characters depth. Again, I'm sorry if these chapters irritated you or you didn't like them, but I don't regret them at all. Please don't criticize these chapters in the comments because it really upsets me. I'm trying my best. Either way, I hope you have a wonderful day!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Small Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, Blue here. I'm sorry I haven't been posting any chapters, but don't worry there's a reason why! Some of you might have heard, but Wattpad had a security breach that caused accounts to get hacked I believe (I still don't know the full story, but that is what I have heard from multiple sources). I was able to get logged back into my own account, but not BlueSkele. See, when we created it, one of us had the email. I had forgotten to change it as well, so my friend who has the email hasn't been able to change the password to log us back in. Due to having so many issues, I plan to just have her email me my drafts and delete the account. I'm sorry for anyone who was reading Tea or Coffee on Wattpad, and I blame myself entirely.<br/>The good thing is that I didn't lose any of Tea or Coffee! Since I have it posted here as well as saved to a flash drive, I didn't have to fear losing this story. Anyways, onto the more important matters and what you guys probably want to know more about: When the next chapter will come out. Currently, I'm thinking of ideas but I won't really be able to make a chapter super soon. I will be leaving for a small trip on Friday, and I won't be able to bring my desktop with me of course. I would try making a chapter now, but I want to work on Lights and Shadows so I can finally finish the editing phase and go to possible publishing. I know this isn't what you were looking for, and I'm really sorry. I promise you I know how sucky it can be waiting for a book to update. But please wait like a few more days up to a week and I will get a chapter out! I've just been busy with a lot of stuff and boy did that issue with Wattpad really stress me out. For now, I will try to enjoy my vacation when it happens.<br/>I hope you have a good day everyone and know that the TOC cast loves you!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You plant your feet firmly on the ground, clasping your hands together and bending your knees. In one fluid motion, you bounce the volleyball off your wrists and high into the air. Jamie shuffles quickly and hits it over the net with ease. You smile as Undyne jumps up and smacks it over towards you. You run to the ball and hit it back with all of your might, catching yourself before you dive face first into the polished wood. Papyrus hits it gently to Jamie. With a grin, he jumps up and slams it down. You both cheer when it slams into the ground.</p><p>"THAT WASN'T FAIR! I PASSED IT TO YOU VERY KINDLY, JAMIE!" Papyrus huffs out, crossing his arms. Undyne comes up and punches him gently in the arm.</p><p>"Dude, you're supposed to make sure they can't hit it!" She reminds him. He frowns and shrugs.</p><p>"MAYBE I WASN'T FEELING VERY COMPETITIVE," He retorts. You turn your attention to Sans and Alphys in the bleachers and jog over to them.</p><p>It had been a month since the News Years party and everything was going smoothly. Jamie had convinced you and your dad to live in Poughkeepsie with you, finishing high school at Poughkeepsie High School. You had started classes again and have been booked with classes, constantly working on various paintings and sculptures in your living room. Thankfully, your friends were very understanding and didn't push you to hang out with them. The only reason you're here now is because you finished your homework the day before.<br/>"What's the score?" You ask, plopping down next to a napping Sans. Alphys pulls up her clipboard and frowns.</p><p>"I-I think it's 19-15?" She responds nervously, giving you a gentle smile. You giggle and take a drink of your water bottle as Jamie joins you.</p><p>"That's the closest we've come to beating them today!" He exclaims, snatching the water bottle from your hands. You glare at him as he takes a long gulp of water.</p><p>"Yeah because you're wimps!" Undyne snorts out as you turn your gaze to her and Papyrus. "We could crush you if Papyrus wasn't so hesitant to hit the dang ball," Papyrus groans and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I'M NOT SCARED OF HITTING THE BALL, I JUST DON'T WANT IT TO POP!" He comments.</p><p>"I don't think that's popping anytime soon," You comment as you grab the sweats from your bag. "And I hate to cut this short, but we should be heading back home. Mr. Rodrick may have posted a new project to do over the weekend and I'd rather start on it early rather than staying up all night to do it." You pull the sweats on over your shorts and shrug the sweater on as Jamie also puts more warming clothes on.</p><p>"do you have to? you'll always working yourself to the bone," Sans says with a snicker. You roll your eyes as you pull your coat on.</p><p>"Sadly, yes. If I want to get a nice paying job anywhere, I have to suffer through this college madness," You reply with a tired smile. Undyne scoffs and rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Does college even help you that much? It's just pumping your brain with useless knowledge like high school," You roll your eyes at her remark as you hoist your bag over your shoulders.</p><p>"It's not useless knowledge, Undyne. Well, I guess it just depends on what you're majoring in," You add with a nervous smile. Suddenly, Papyrus loudly gasps, causing everyone to slightly jump.</p><p>"WHAT IF WE COME OVER LATER? UNDYNE AND I CAN MAKE DINNER FOR ALL OF US AND WE CAN DO SOME PUZZLES!" He says cheerfully. You frown slightly and consider the idea of the four of them coming over. It didn't bother you one bit, actually you wanted them to come over. You're just worried about how messy your apartment has gotten from your classes, plus you may have projects to do. It wouldn't be fair to you or them to bring them over in such a cluttered-</p><p>"Since [Y/n] can't make up her mind, I will. You should totally come over!" Jamie's voice cuts into your thoughts as he slings an arm around your shoulders. You turn to rebuttal but you stop when you see his joyful smile. Oh right, Jamie doesn't really have any friends here yet. He may be easy to talk to, but he struggles with conversing with strangers. Every time you ask him about his day he mournfully replies about his lack of friends. Undyne and the others were your friends, but they had also become Jamie's as well. </p><p>"Cool! When should we head over?" Undyne asks.</p><p>"Well if we're cooking dinner at my place, then maybe 5:30? That should give me enough time to work on any projects that have come up or tidy up the place," You respond. Papyrus cheers before pulling you into a tight hug.</p><p>"FINALLY WE GET TO HANG OUT! OH IT FEELS LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR TINY APARTMENT IN YEARS!" He coos into your ear. You let out a nervous laugh, feeling your cheeks heat up as you feel the indent of his ribs.</p><p>"That's sweet that you miss my apartment that much," You comment as he sets you down.</p><p>"I DON'T MISS THE APARTMENT, I MISS YOU!" Your smile widens as he smiles as well. "I KNOW I PROMISED NOT TO UPSET YOU, BUT I REALLY MISSED SPENDING TIME WITH YOU!" He says. </p><p>"I missed spending time with you as well, Paps! I missed spending time with all of you," You turn to smile at Undyne, Alphys, and Sans. You don't catch Sans's giddy grin when your gaze lands on him, as you quickly turn to head for the door. "See you guys at 5:30!" You say, waving. They all wave as you and Jamie push through the doors.</p><p>"Aww, [Y/n] isn't used to being picked up anymore," Jamie coos once the doors had closed. You snort.</p><p>"Maybe. You're too puny to pick me up," You comment, smiling wider as Jamie gasps.<br/>_________________<br/>_________________</p><p>"JAMIE PICK UP YOUR UNDERWEAR!" You holler as you shrink away from Jamie's underwear, laying in the middle of the living room. How did you two manage to get it so dirty in just a month? He slides into the room with his socks and grabs it quickly, scurrying back to clean the bathroom. You groan and continue picking up various assortments on the floor, including pencil shavings, eraser leavings, crumbled papers, and various other trash. It didn't take you long to clean up the floor and push all of your art supplies into the closet of your room. You quickly vacuum the rugs and sweep the flooring, the sense of spring cleaning blooming in you. You don't notice as Jamie heads into the kitchen and starts wiping the counters down.</p><p>"Hey, [Y/n]," You jump slightly at his voice, but continue sweeping.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"What happened to Papyrus and Mettaton becoming a thing?" He asks. You furrow your brows as you continue sweeping.</p><p>"Mettaton ended up going on tour around January 15th and will be on tour until March 5th. Paps said that they decided to take a break on having any relationship, as Mettaton wouldn't have any time to even text him. Papyrus said that he was fine with that, but also said that it upsets him because he's worried that Mettaton won't like him once he gets back." You explain, sweeping more aggressively than you had before.</p><p>"Then swoop in," You stop sweeping at Jamie's words, staring at him.</p><p>"What?" You say, dumbfounded. Jamie shrugs as he continues wiping the island.</p><p>"I'm just saying, if you flaunt yourself to Papyrus and flirt with him, you may get him to stop liking Mettaton and like you instead!" He says with a small smile. You frown as you continue sweeping.</p><p>"Jamie, I'm not going to do that. If he wants to be with him, so be it," You reply.</p><p>"But he's not with Mettaton," You look back at Jamie with furrowed eyebrows. "You said it yourself, they took a break on having a relationship. That means that you can flirt with Papyrus however much you'd like!" He turns around and starts cleaning the stove off. You sigh and consider Jamie's suggestion. He's right; Papyrus and Mettaton aren't really in a relationship, which meant that either of them could be with someone else. It wouldn't be hard to let a few flirtatious comments slide, but what about Sans? You bite your lip and look at Jamie's back. </p><p>"I'll think about it, is that good enough?" You ask, putting the broom back in the linen closet. Jamie's shriek of joy is enough for you, and you let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>Someone knocks at the door, and you quickly head to the door to open it. Jamie tries to beat you there, but you slide on your socks to the door, accidentally bumping into it. You quickly unlock it and greet Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans.</p><p>"Hey nerd!" Undyne exclaims, pulling you into a side hug. You greet her as well before opening the door fully to let the group pile in. </p><p>"WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE, SO WE JUST ORDERED PIZZA," Papyrus says disappointingly, holding a pizza box. </p><p>"Ooh, pizza!" Jamie exclaims as he yanks the pizza box from Papyrus's hands. Papyrus stares in surprise and you giggle softly.</p><p>"He hasn't eaten since noon," You explain. Papyrus nods in understanding as the five of you head into the kitchen after Jamie.</p><p>"Y-Your place looks really n-nice, [Y/n]!" Alphys comments.</p><p>"Aw thank you! Jamie and I cleaned up just before you guys showed up," You reply, grabbing a slice of pizza. </p><p>"looks good, buttercup," Sans says. You feel your face heat up but laugh it off.</p><p>"I haven't heard that nickname in forever," You say. Not that you didn't like it. You loved it. You lean against the counter and eat your pizza, conversing with the others while all of you ate. Alphys explains that Marist is giving their students an extended spring break just before finals due to how the year has been going already. Sans got a new job that he didn't tell you about through Alphys and is now working at the college. Papyrus was finishing his training at the police academy and will soon be part of Poughkeepsie's police department, which he's thrilled about. Undyne doesn't have much news, except that she's been helping Asgore at his flower shop. You don't have much either, so you talk about how your classes have been going and Jamie adds his own imput.</p><p>"There's this guy who kind of has a crush on me," You say with a laugh. Everyone perks up at that.</p><p>"What? You never told me about that!" Jamie exclaims with annoyance. You laugh softly and shake your head.</p><p>"I brought him over one night! How can you not remember that?" You ask in surprise. </p><p>"did you sleep with him?" Sans asks curiously. You feel your face heat up and lean back farther.</p><p>"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you," You remark. Jamie's eyes widen in surprise before he yells,</p><p>"YOU HAD SEX WHILE I WAS SLEEPING IN THE NEXT ROOM?!" Your face heats up more and you whip your head to Jamie.</p><p>"I never said I had sex with him!" You retort with a scowl. Jamie laughs loudly, throwing his head back.</p><p>"I can't believe I slept through that!" He exclaims. You furrow your eyebrows before letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>"How about we just forget about it? It may or may not have happened, let's just leave it at that." You say calmly. Jamie frowns but nods and you turn to everyone else. "I have a new horror movie we can watch!" You say, lightening the mood.</p><p>"Oh heck yeah horror movies are the best!" Undyne exclaims. "They're so cheesy and unrealistic to the point it's entertaining!" She heads into the living room and jumps over the couch into a spot. The others follow, Papyrus mumbling how horror movies aren't that good. Jamie starts to head to the living room, but you take the opportunity to give him a wedgie,</p><p>"Ow what the hell?!" He gasps as he whips to you. You grin and pass by him, muttering,</p><p>"Payback for freaking out, Jam," You head to the couch and quickly pop the movie in. As Jamie joins the group, you take your spot in between Papyrus and Sans. It isn't too long into the movie before Papyrus is clinging to you and muttering words into your ear. You lean your head away from him, resting it on Sans's shoulder. </p><p>"DON'T GO IN THERE.." He mutters as the main character is about to go into the room with the killer. You sigh, causing Sans to chuckle softly. </p><p>"he always does this when he watches horror movies," Sans whispers to you.</p><p>"I can tell," You reply in a whisper. He leans into you, pushing you closer to Papyrus once more. You frown, not able to pay attention to the movie as the skeletons coddle you, You look over and notice Undyne had fallen asleep with Alphys fearfully clinging to her, using her as a shield when the movie scares her. Trying to turn your attention back to the movie, you watch as the killer jumps out and tries attacking the main character. She dodges and throws her flashlight at their head, but misses. You feel Papyrus's ribs against your left arm and Sans's against your right. The main character jumps out of the window and starts to run up the rooftop in an attempt to get away. You feel something bump against your knees and look down to see Sans is resting his knee against yours gently. You feel your body start to heat up as Sans leans more into you. </p><p>"Are any of you actually paying attention to the movie?" Jamie asks. Papyrus shushes him with a frown and you look at see he had started to cuddle Sans, which Sans openly accepted. You let out a deep sigh and lean farther back into the couch, trying to ignore how flustered you are.</p><p>This is going to be one hell of a night if this keeps up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sigh* I'm finally back! I'm sorry that it took so long to make a chapter, but I wasn't really feeling good about the ideas I had for this chapter. I ended up giving up on making it connected to the last chapter and decided to make it a wholesome chapter in apology for the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll be adding more Sans x reader moments because I feel bad for not doing that! Also, I still haven't gotten into my Wattpad account, so I may not be able to post there anymore. :(<br/>Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a good day!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sips Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You probably thought this was another chapter.<br/>Well sadly, my dear readers, it's not that. It's just a simple life update and asking for some advice.</p><p>First off, we'll probably be deleting the Wattpad account since I can't get into it. My friend is logged in so I'll be asking them to delete it soon. I feel really bad to do that to my Wattpad-only readers, but there's no way to get that account back sadly. Anyways, onto other life things. So, most of you know that school has recently started back up for a lot of people. Mine started back up around the beginning of September actually, so I've been doing schoolwork for around three weeks. You guys may know that I'm a high school student, currently in my junior year. I'm doing AP (Advanced Placement) classes as well as a career program for art, which is really cool! The classes right now aren't too challenging, but I'm sure once there's more work I'll start struggling. That's just my school life, heheh. I mentioned this on the Wattpad account but my entire family has complications that could cause us plenty of issues if we got COVID. I have asthma, my dad's immunocompromised, etc. So I'm doing school online and technically, I'm still in a quarantine-like state. I rarely go outside and when I do, it's for groceries and such or I stay in the car. Other than that, I'm also having a lot of physical issues. For some reason, my back and stomach are starting to hurt constantly every day, which just adds to my constant joint pain. So, yeah, not fun to deal with constantly.</p><p>It's hard to remember to update this book sadly. I've been pushing myself to work on editing Lights and Shadows and I opened up an rp Discord server for Transcendents, so I always get sidetracked. This is already getting long so I'll get straight to the point.</p><p>I need you guys to give me ideas for upcoming chapters. I legit have no idea what I want the next chapters to be, so I want to see what ideas you guys have or what you'd like! I still probably won't update this as much as I'd like, but it would give me the ability to actually do something with this book besides letting it sit. That's all for now, I need to get back to editing Lights and Shadows. Don't worry though, I'll answer comments! I hope you guys have a wonderful day!</p><p>Sincerely, Nova/Blue<br/>(Oh yeah since I'm nonbinary I'm changing my irl name whoop)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The New Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft music wafts in from the living room. You dab at your skin, making sure you look as best as you can. After that, you grab a pin and work with the bouncy [h/c] locks, pulling them into a tight bun around the top of your skull.<br/>
"Dance with me, make me sway," You hum out softly, swaying around the bedroom to the song.<br/>
"havin' fun, buttercup?" You jump at Sans's voice from the doorway. He lets out a soft chuckle and walks further into the room, jumping onto your bed and laying down.<br/>
"I'm surprised Papyrus got you into an actual suit," You comment as you finish tackling your hair. Sans shrugs.<br/>
"wanted to make him happy. you know how much i love my bro,"<br/>
"Are you sure it's just for that?" You ask, leaning over him. His eye lights pass over to meet your gaze and he lets out a snort. "Even so, why are we going to this?" You make your way in front of the large mirror that made up your closet door. The dress is the perfect ballroom attire. The [f/c] skirt flows down, wrinkling at the floor as it wraps around your ankles. You adjust the sleeves on the dress that wrapped around your biceps.<br/>
"to have fun? undyne didn't clarify besides asking us to join her," Sans explains before rolling over on your bed.<br/>
"But why so...fancy?" You ask, thumbing the dress. "I mean I get the whole having a party but why is it - Sans." You frown as you notice Sans crashed out on your bed. He has his arm over his eyes and is snoring softly. How can skeletons even snore? "Hey, sleepyhead," You head over and poke his skull.<br/>
"oh, time to leave?" He blinks lazily and lets out a stretch.<br/>
"Well I'm ready, dunno about you guys!" Jamie calls as he passes your doorway, tying up his bowtie. You blink in surprise before letting out a satisfied huff. "By the way, we have five minutes before we should leave."<br/>
"And how do you know that?" You ask as you pull on a bulky coat. Oh, it will be bliss once springtime comes.<br/>
"Well, if you count how long it takes to drive there, which is about 45 minutes, then add that to the time we should be there, which is 6:00. That'll be 5:15 and-"<br/>
"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAZING ABOUT WE NEED TO GO NOW!" You watch Jamie physically jump in the air as Papyrus bellows from behind him. Jamie lets out a sigh before passing by Papyrus as the tall skeleton bounds into your room. "OH, WOWIE! [Y/N] YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" You smile at his comment, feeling your cheeks heat up.<br/>
"Aw, you're rather dashing yourself! Except uh, that's not how you tie a bowtie let me just," You grab the disheveled mess of a bowtie and start to tie it correctly.<br/>
"WELL, NOT THERE AREN'T MANY TUTORIALS THAT MAKE SENSE ON HOW TO TIE BOWTIES," Papyrus says nervously, letting out a soft 'NYEH'.<br/>
"wasn't important back in the underground," Sans comments, still lazing on your bed.<br/>
"Do you just want to buy my bed or something?" You ask with a chuckle.<br/>
"SANS NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE LAZING ABOUT!" Papyrus huffs, crossing his arms. He quickly apologizes when you gasp, almost losing the bow you formed.<br/>
"aw come on bro, i'm bone-tired," Sans winks into the camera with a cheeky smile.<br/>
"SANS!"<br/>
"Done!" You say, stepping back from Papyrus. He looked down and gasps.<br/>
"WOWIE, YOU ARE AN EXCELLENT BOW-TIER! THANK YOU!" He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you up into a tight hug.<br/>
"Oh, it's nothing!" You say sheepishly.<br/>
"Hey guys, let's go," Jamie says. Papyrus lets out a soft 'OH' and sets you back on your feet. You smooth your dress out, making sure you have everything you need for the party. You follow the skeletons and Jamie out of your apartment and to your car. "Okay, I call shotgun this time!" Jamie exclaims. You watch him sprint for the car.<br/>
"WHY DO YOU HUMANS CALL IT 'SHOTGUN' ANYWAYS?" Papyrus asks. You shrug as you shovel your keys out of your pocket.<br/>
"Actually, I have no idea. It does sound better than 'I call passenger'," You let out a snort.<br/>
"maybe it's a military thing," Sans suggests.<br/>
"MILITARY THING??" Papyrus cocks his head to the side. You open the driver's side of the car and hop in, watching and waiting for the skeletons to get in as well.<br/>
"All right, seatbelts everyone," You say and adjust the rearview mirror. Once everyone was for sure buckled in, you bring the car to life and warm it up. "So Papyrus isn't this a masquerade party?"<br/>
"YEAH!" He says.<br/>
"Well in that case," You open the glove box and pull out four masks. "You guys can decide on which ones you'd like to wear, I already have mine down." You say, handing them to Jamie.<br/>
"Ooh, I want the red one!" He says with a big smile. You snort as you pull out of the parking garage and out onto the road.<br/>
_____________________<br/>
_____________________<br/>
"Why are fancy places so intimidating?" Jamie whines as he pulls on the masquerade mask. You were walking into a huge mansion with various strobing out through the windows. You squint your eyes against the lights as you pull on your own mask.<br/>
"There aren't that scary, Jams," You say. Jamie looks to you with a pout.<br/>
"WELL THE OWNER IS VERY NICE SO YOU HAVE NO REASON TO WORRY JAMIE!" Papyrus says as he pulls open the door. Before going through the door, you pull Jamie close to you by the arm.<br/>
"If your anxiety gets bad, come find me and we can sit out in the car until you calm down, okay?" You look up at him and he nods quickly. His anxiety is already kicking in.<br/>
You pass through the large oak door to be greeted with a beautiful marble staircase. Music wafts in through one of the farther rooms, as well as the lights. The warm air tingles your nose and you shrug off your coat, hanging it up with the rest. You look back to say something to Sans but both of the skeletons have disappeared. Frowning, you tighten the masquerade mask around your face and turn to Jamie. He is looking around in awe, his eyes wide even behind the ornate mask. Oh, right, Jamie isn't used to this type of thing.<br/>
"I wonder where the main life of the party is," You comment.<br/>
"Well, obviously the room with lights shining out of it. Classic storybook way, too." He crosses his arms. You blink then shrug.<br/>
"Well come on then, maybe we can find Undyne and Alphys," You grab his hand and pull him through the doors.<br/>
Holy - there's a lot of people here. You blink in shock as you enter the massive ballroom, gazing at the throng of people. You feel Jamie's hand clasp tighter around yours. Mustering up all the courage you had left, you pull both Jamie and yourself down the staircase to join the group of people.<br/>
"Well, this is going to be a blast, won't it?" You ask Jamie sarcastically, smiling. He nervously laughs and nods, his eyes darting across the floor as if someone was going to come up and slap him. YOu make your way over to the bar and order a glass of champagne. You still have to drive, after all.<br/>
"Where did your skele-boys go?" Jamie asks as he hoists himself onto a barstool.<br/>
"I don't know actually. They kind of just disappeared once we got here. Probably looking for Undyne and Alphys honestly," You get onto a barstool yourself.<br/>
"Aren't you worried?" He asks.<br/>
"About what?" You raise an eyebrow at his words. He purses his lips in thought before letting out a sigh.<br/>
"I don't know, someone trying to swoon one of them?" He tilted his head to the side.<br/>
"Swoon? What do you mean? Also, didn't you have a crush on Sans?" The bartender hands you the champagne glass and you say thank you as you take it into your left hand.<br/>
"Old crush, not anymore. But I mean there's a lot of young pretty ladies here," Jamie taps the counter nervously. "I've heard that a lot of humans are trying to get with monsters just so they can say they've had sex with a monster," He explains.<br/>
"Those are just rumors," You state firmly, taking a large gulp of your champagne. "Plus, you know neither Papyrus nor Sans are like that. I don't even think they can have sex,"<br/>
"But does everyone here know that?" He asks. You deadpan him.<br/>
"They're skeletons, Jamie." Jamie scoffs and rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Well duh! Monsters are all interesting and different though. They may, you know, try something?"<br/>
"I appreciate the concern but I'm sure everything will be fine," You say, patting his arm. He frowns but nods in agreement. You take another sip of your champagne. You really didn't want Jamie's worries to ruin your night, especially when you've been trying your hardest to manage your stress. Your therapist had explained that letting unreasonable anxieties take over your thoughts, it could lead to disastrous consequences. You weren't planning on ruining your friendship with Papyrus and Sand again.<br/>
"You actually came! I thought you'd be doing schoolwork all night!" You feel your mood brighten at the sound of Undyne's voice.<br/>
"I can't believe you recognized me!" The blue fish lets out a laugh as she pulls you into a tight side hug.<br/>
"Aw come on, I know that hair from anywhere! That and your scar is showing,"<br/>
"Oh shit, it is?" You look at her in shock. She nods as she takes a seat next to you and you can access her dress. Which, by the way, was beautiful. The sleek black dress wrapped around her perfectly and flowed at the ends. Her red hair is down in gorgeous curls, framing her masked face. "Well I see someone dressed up fancy. Where's Alphys?" You ask, taking another sip of your champagne.<br/>
"She's talking with her nerd group," Undyne says and gestures over. You turn to see Alphys talking with a small group of monsters and humans.<br/>
"Wait, was this her thing?" You ask and Undyne nods.<br/>
"Her colleagues decided to throw a party because one of them got like super popular with something sciency. That's why so many people here don't have good style," She snorts.<br/>
"Aw come on, they all look nice! Except for that guy," You point to a guy who was in a yellow and blue striped suit. She nods in agreement as she orders a glass of gin.<br/>
"Hey, have you seen Papyrus and Sans?" You ask. She blinks in surprise.<br/>
"Come to think of it, no. Didn't they come with you?"<br/>
"Yeah but the moment we got through the door they disappeared."<br/>
"[Y/n]-"<br/>
"Huh, that's weird. I didn't think they'd know anyone else here honestly."<br/>
"[Y/n]-"<br/>
"Maybe they're looking for you? That's what I had assumed when I came over-"<br/>
"[Y/n] I found them," You feel Jamie slap your arm gently.<br/>
"Wait you did?" You ask, turning to him.<br/>
"Yeah uh..." He doesn't finish sentence. Instead, he points ahead of him. You turn your gaze over and feel your stomach drop. The skeletons were with two girls, talking, laughing.<br/>
"Oh, they found new friends!" You say cheerfully. "That's good, they should have fun here after all!" You say, smiling brightly. Nope, you weren't going to let your insecurities take over now. You turn back around and take another drink of your champagne. In the corner of your eye, you notice Undyne stiffen. "What?"<br/>
"Uh, I don't think they're looking to just be friends," She said with a nervous laugh. You furrow your brows before turning back. One of the girls had her arms around Sans and the other girl was standing oddly close to Papyrus. You take another drink.<br/>
"Maybe they're just being friendly?" You suggest. "More champagne, please," You smile at the bartender.<br/>
"Hey, you okay?" Jamie asks.<br/>
"Me? Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" You say with a soft laugh. Jamie frowns and looks back at them. You follow his gaze and feel your heart go into your throat. The girl was playing with Papyrus's bowtie, the bowtie you tied for him. You feel shivers snake up your body before grabbing the glass of champagne, drinking it all in one go.<br/>
"Ooookay you aren't fine," Undyne comments as she stands up. "Why don't we go talk to Alphys or something? You can geek out about stars," You aren't listening to her words. The two girls were toying with them.<br/>
"Vodka," You say to the bartender, handing the glass back. "Jamie, you're on driving duty since you're underage and can't drink."<br/>
"I - yeah that's fair," He says with a frown. " You really shouldn't be drinking though," He says, concern in his voice.<br/>
"Hey Alphys, I found [Y/n]!" You hear Undyne say from behind you. But you couldn't stop watching the four. The girl fiddled with Papyrus's jacket, unbuttoning it. The other girl sways Sans around lazily, her arms wrapped around his waist.<br/>
"So, what interesting places are there in New York?" Jamie asks. Your hands were shaking as the bartender slides the glass of vodka into your hand. You chug it all, clenching your fist as the alcohol burns as it makes its way down. You slam the glass down and turn your gaze back to the four. Sans and the girl had swung until Sans could see you. He brings his hands up and moves them in a quick manner. If you hadn't gotten learned sign language in high school, you would have never known. But now your blood is boiling.<br/>
"Help?" Sans signs.<br/>
"Alright, just enough alcohol," You state as you stand up.<br/>
"Wait what?" Jamie asks in shock. You let out a nervous breath and make your way over.<br/>
"Excuse me?" You ask, leaning forward sweetly. The girls turn to you in surprise and you don't miss the wave of relief wash over Sans's face.<br/>
"Oh, hi!" One of the girls says. Her voice is high and she waves, her breasts bouncing. Usually, that'd turn you on, but you had a mission.<br/>
"I'm sorry to intrude but these two skeletons are like, my best friends," You start, jutting your hip out.<br/>
"Aw, that's so sweet!" The redhead says. "Do you guys have like cute little sleepovers together?"<br/>
"Uh, no-" You say. "Anyways, I've been watching you guys since I care about them a lot," You laugh. "And they don't seem very happy to be around you?" Papyrus tense and Sans nods.<br/>
"What?" The tits girl asks, cocking her head to the side.<br/>
"Please, they clearly enjoy our company!" The redhead says, frowning. "Maybe you're just jealous?" You laughed.<br/>
"See that's funny because I haven't seen such sluts like you since high school!" The girls gasp and Sans slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. "And frankly, I wouldn't be jealous of people like you." You say, smiling.<br/>
"That's so jealousy! Aw, you jealous we're actually pleasing your skeletons?" The tits girl says, pouting. You feel your body tense, your hands forming into fists.<br/>
"She probably couldn't even suck their dicks right!" The redhead says with a laugh.<br/>
"I-I DON'T THINK THIS IS VERY NECESSARY..." Papyrus says nervously.<br/>
"Aw, it's okay sweetie. Just need to work out some issues," The redhead kisses Papyrus on the cheek. Oh, oh ho ho she did not just do that.<br/>
"Ugh, I thought we were done with skanks!" You turn around in surprise to see Jamie at your side.<br/>
"Aww, does the gay boy want to help defend his sad bestie?" The tits girl says, pointing out her lips. "Maybe you can go get your-" She couldn't finish the sentence.<br/>
You watch in shock as Jamie hurls his fist into the girl's jaw.<br/>
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The redhead screeches. She starts to Jamie and you finally give in. You grab her by her long red hair and yank her back. She shrieks and turns around to throw a swing at you. The alcohol had slowed you down, and you wince as her hand connects with your jaw, her ring tearing through your skin.<br/>
"STOP FIGHTING!" Papyrus cries. You hold your check as hot blood drips down.<br/>
"Oh, it's on," You state before hurling yourself at her. She lets out a groan as you both fall onto the tiled floor. You grab her head and slam it into the ground, hoping it fazes her. She reacts instantly, digging his heel into your leg. You cry out as she shoves you to the ground face first. She grabs your pulled up hair, but you grab her other arm and yank it towards yourself. She falls and you take the opportunity to swiftly kick her in the stomach. She gasps from the impact as you pull yourself up to your feet. Looking up, you notice the tits girl and Jamie locked together, trying to throw each other off. The redhead jumps up and you quickly jump back from her punch. Grabbing her arm, you deliver a blow to the side of her head next to her eye. She staggers back and you take another swing. She sidesteps and grabs your leg. You gasp as you fall face-first into the tiled floor, pain exploding through your nose. You roll over on your back just in time for her to try and step on your back. She misses and you grab her ankle, twisting it as hard as you can. She screeches and falls to the floor with you.<br/>
"THAT'S ENOUGH," You feel rough hands grab you and yank you forward into someone's chest.<br/>
"jamie, let go. there's no need to continue," Sans warns. You look from Papyrus's chest to see Jamie back away from the girl. His head was bleeding, dripping down into his eye.<br/>
"What the fuck did you do to him?" You shriek, trying to get out of Papyrus's grasp. "Touch my brother again and I'll shove my feet so far up your ass-"<br/>
"[Y/n]." You stop, feeling bile rise in your throat at the tone of Sans's voice. You look at him and notice his eye lights were out. "I think we've overstayed our visit." He simply stated. You don't say anything as Papyrus drags you out of the room, Jamie and Sans following close behind.<br/>
"I'll drive," You turn and notice Undyne next to you, fear and concern in her eyes.<br/>
"But you're with Alphys," You say softly. She shakes her head.<br/>
"She said it's fine," She says. You don't say anything else as the five of you walk to your car.<br/>
"[Y/n], Get In The Back," Papyrus says, finally letting you go.<br/>
"I can sit-" You stop when you look up into Papyrus's eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he isn't smiling like normal. You swallow and nod, getting in the middle seat, wincing at your now throbbing head. Sans gets in on your left and Papyrus gets in on your right. Jamie sits in the passenger seat and Undyne gets into the driver's seat. It is silent as Undyne starts up the car and drives away from the mansion, back towards your apartment. You fiddle your thumbs together, the silence worrying you.<br/>
"Guys I'm sorry I shouldn't-"<br/>
"that was badass," Sans breathes out in awe.<br/>
"Sans," Papyrus said with a scowl.<br/>
"you were hot," Sans then said, his eye lights fuzzy as he stares at your hands. You feel your face heat up in surprise.<br/>
"What-?"<br/>
"Ugh, Sans She's Hurt," Papyrus says. He pulls out a handkerchief and starts dabbing at the gash in your cheek.<br/>
"You guys aren't mad at us?" Jamie asks, looking between the three.<br/>
"Why would I be mad? That was friggin awesome to watch!" Undyne exclaims with a laugh. "The way you grabbed slapped her with your shoe was hilarious!" You snort, causing Papyrus to grab your head to keep you from moving.<br/>
"You hit her with your shoe?" You ask in shock.<br/>
"Well of course. Dad always said to use objects to your advantage!" Jamie says. He then winces and holds his head.<br/>
"yeah uh, make a detour to the hospital undyne," Sans says, using his sleeve to dab at your still bleeding nose.<br/>
"Already on it," She says.<br/>
"Wait but I'm fine!" Jamie exclaims.<br/>
"No, you aren't," You state. "If that tits girl put up as much of a fight as redhead, then you may have a concussion." Sans choked and Papyrus stifles a laugh. Meanwhile, Undyne lets out a boisterous laugh, causing Jamie to wince.<br/>
"YOU CALL HER TITS GIRL?" She asks, snorting out more laughter. "Aw man, she did have some huge tits!"<br/>
"probably fake," Sans adds, snickering.<br/>
"Why Are We Focusing On Breasts," Papyrus groans out.<br/>
"Oh, it's a bisexual thing," You say with a smile.<br/>
"Well, you weren't very bisexual back there," Jamie coos, leaning his head against the seat. You roll your eyes and lean forward, away from Sans and Papyrus.<br/>
"Hey we need some music in here," You try to reach the radio but both of the skeletons place a hand on your thigh and pull you back.<br/>
"Classic rock!" Jamie cheers softly as he clicks on the radio. "Now, to the hospital!"<br/>
"Don't say that like it's a good thing nerd!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus: HOW BAD CAN CONCUSSIONS GETS?<br/>Jamie: Once I start hitting on you, you'll know<br/>Sans: does that mean you've had a concussion since you met me<br/>Jamie: LEAVE ME AND MY GAY ASS ALONE<br/>You: Oookay concussion boy-</p><p>Also hi, author-kun here! I know I haven't been updating this fanfic and I'm really sorry :( I haven't had any ideas about what to do with this book and I've been slowly getting out of Undertale. Don't worry though! I'll still be writing this book, as it's a really good way for me to practice writing aside from Transcendents. Sorry if the chapter isn't as good either. I've been all out of wack since my concussion and I haven't written in second perspective in so long hah. I hope you enjoy though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Stars Align</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Sans share a moment beneath the stars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you know it's chilly out here," You look up in surprise, hearing Sans push open the sliding glass door that led out to the patio.<br/>"Yeah I know. Pretty bone-chilling if you ask me," You snort out your response. Sans chuckles softly as he pulls himself onto the other plastic lawn chair.<br/>"then why are you out?" He asks. You never noticed it before but when he talks small puffs of breath come out, coiling up into the air before disappearing once more. Shuddering, you pull the blanket draped over your shoulders closer.<br/>"I don't know, insomnia?" You ask, smiling at Sans. He raises an eyebrow at you.<br/>"ya sure? i swear i heard you crying." He states. Wow, he can really tell when you're lying. Your smile falters and you let out a sigh, watching as the air coils up just like when Sans talked.<br/>"Was thinking about my mom," You state. It is snowing very gently, the small snowflakes tickling your face as you stare up into the dark sky.<br/>"what as she like?" You blink in surprise at Sans' words.<br/>"Huh?"<br/>"your mom, what was she like?" Sans asks again. "ya know, was she funny, loud, kind, et cetera." He leans back in the chair to rest his legs on the railing. <br/>"Well, she was really kind, but also had a temper. Guess that's where I get it from," You let out a soft chuckle. Pulling your knees to your chest, you rest your chin on them and watch the city lights. "She was actually an author. She didn't write many books that got attention like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, but it made a living and she was happy. Actually, mom only wrote on a typewriter!"<br/>"old school?" Sans asks, offering you a cup of coffee. You take it and say a soft thanks before taking a drink.<br/>"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It was passed down through my family and it ended up in her possession. She...actually wanted to give it to Jamie,"<br/>"really? does the kid like writing?"<br/>"Surprisingly, yeah. He actually loves it." You let out a sigh as you swish the coffee around in your cup. "He was really close with mom like I was. Jamie takes after my dad though and always has to be headstrong, let nothing affect him. But I could feel his heart break when the doctors announced her dead."<br/>"and you?" You blink, feeling your cheeks heat up as tears bubble in your eyes. <br/>"I was there when she flatlined."<br/>It is silent as Sans processes your words. You feel a tear trickle down, warm against the frigid cold air of New York. Suddenly, it felt even colder than before. You grit your teeth as you pull the blanket tighter around you.<br/>"hey," You feel Sans' hand on your shoulder, causing you to turn to look at him. He had brought his chair next to you, and his smile was different. It was sympathetic. "it's okay. something like that is pretty tough on someone, makes sense why it still hurts. it did only happen a few months ago." You sniffle and smile softly.<br/>"Yeah, that's true." You wipe your eyes with your sleeves before letting out a deep sigh. "Okay, crying is over with." Sans lets out a soft giggle, causing you to giggle as well. "Hey, I know this is a weird question, but what happened to your parents? Or is it too hard to talk about?" Sans closes his eyes for a moment, his brows furrowed slightly. Then, he looks up at the sky, leaning back in his chair with his hands on his abdomen.<br/>"my mom died after paps was born. she already had issues makin' me, so papyrus really took a kick out of her. dad followed a few years after, but it was different."<br/>"Different how?" You ask, tilting your head.<br/>"he died in an accident is all. something went awry, and he was dead before anyone knew it," He shrugs.<br/>"Oh, wow." You sit back in your chair and stare at your drink. "I'm so sorry. That must have been hard since you and Papyrus were so young." Sans shrugs again, blinking slowly as he looks up into the sky.<br/>"eh, i don't try and think about it too much. if you think about the bad things, what good'll that do ya?" He smiled more before looking at you. "why worry about the past when you got something you care for?" His words put a smile on your face. You knew he was talking about everyone, but it still felt nice to know he cared about you.<br/>"Sans."<br/>"yeah buttercup?" <br/>"D-Do you like me?" You blurt out. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. Even though you were pretty sure he felt some way about you, it's nerve-wracking to actually ask.<br/>"'course i like ya that's why we're friends!" Sans says.<br/>"Sans you know I'm not talking about that," You state firmly, feeling your cheeks heat up more. He let out a soft chuckle.<br/>"i know i know," He let out a sigh before resting his skull on his hand. "if you want me to be honest with you, i have no clue. i was never really that much of a relationship guy to start with, so i don't know as much about feelings as papyrus does,"<br/>"He follows a book and thinks if someone is wearing a hat that they want to date him," Sans snickers.<br/>"that's true. point is, i don't know much about how it feels to have a romantic attraction to someone, but i know i feel different about you than others," He looks away as a small tint of blue blossoms over his cheekbones. "i guess i like when you hold my hand, and when you smile, when you say sweet things, when you care about everyone and go out your way to help em, even when you get mad..." He trails off, snickering into his sleeve as his blush deepens. "does that mean i like ya?" He looks back up at you with the same smile, yet different. It wasn't a happy smile anymore, but he looks nervous. Sans. Nervous.<br/>You feel your cheeks burning as the two of you stare at each other. What should you do? Analyze the way he feels about you and tell him that his feelings are for sure legitimate? Should you tell him it's nothing to worry about? Tell him you feel the same way? You whine and pull the blanket over your head.<br/>"aw come on i didn't mean to scare ya!" Sans says and gently grabs your arm. You let out a sigh, feeling your cheeks burn more. Okay, you've made up your mind.<br/>"Well, that's pretty much what we humans do when we like someone," You say, slowly peeking out from your blanket. "I mean look at Undyne and Alphys. They're always close, they cuddle a lot, they buy each other gifts and stuff, and overall they're super close to each other. I know that isn't the best comparison because everyone's different when it comes to relationships but...I know for a fact that you don't want to kiss everyone!" You let out a soft laugh. Sans relaxes at your laugh.<br/>"guess that's good to hear, even if it causes some issues." You raise an eyebrow in surprise.<br/>"Issues?" Sans laughs nervously once more, his blush fading slightly.<br/>"well, the thing is, i think paps feels the same way about you as i do," Sans says.<br/>"Wait, what?"<br/>"what?" He blinks. You have to do a double-take to make sure you heard that correctly.<br/>"Papyrus. Likes. Me??" You ask in confusion.<br/>"well, i think so? i mean-"<br/>"Stars he's more patient than I thought! I mean, I've ruined his date, yelled at him more than once, and he's had to pry me away from beating up a girl just for hitting on you guys!" You let out a laugh. "I don't know if that's a good thing or bad thing!"<br/>"i...did not expect this reaction," Sans states. You let out a soft laugh.<br/>"Sorry, I guess I just assumed that he would hate me after all I've done! The only reason why I don't expect that from you is-well..." You look down at your mug. "Guess I get more sensitive with you." The wind dances around you, causing you to shiver. Sans' hands slowly wrap around yours.<br/>"let's go inside. don't need you getting pneumonia on top of everything else," You nod as Sans words and slowly follow him in, your hand in his.<br/>"I guess I see what you mean by issues," You groan out softly. Does that mean you'll have to choose one of them? Surely the brothers wouldn't do that to each other or to you, that would be too much and it would ruin their relationship and yours with both of them. Your mind races as you absently follow Sans back to your couch, where he gently pushes you down onto the comfy cushions. <br/>"want anything other than this?" He gestures to the coffee. You purse your lips.<br/>"If I have any, I want a waffle." Sans snorts softly.<br/>"on it," He says and walks away to the kitchen. You unravel the blanket from around you and lay it over your shivering legs. Shorts in winter is always a dumb decision, but you really don't want to get up for pants. You turn on the tv (at a low volume, Papyrus and Jamie are still sleeping) and let the noise try and distract you from your fuzzy thoughts. Both of them can't really like you, right? You've only known each other for around three months, don't relationships take longer to develop. You frown at the tv, a cheesy Christmas movie where the main characters fall in love in the same day. Yeah sure, they could have had feelings for you the first day they met you. But even if you choose one of them, what about the anti-monster people? You still would have to work at the café, and they aren't the friendliest to monsters. Amanda is still on the border about monsters too. You try to shake off the growing dread. Who cares about other people? If you're happy, you're happy!<br/>"luckily, you had two waffles," Sans says as he walks over to you.<br/>"Oh, thank you, but you can have one." You say, taking the plate into your lap.<br/>"nah i'm not that hungry," He states before plopping down onto the couch next to you. You frown but shrug it off as you stuff the waffle into your mouth. "you ever liked these christmas movies?" Sans asks.<br/>"Oh not really. I mean they're fun to watch every now and then but I feel like they made too much," You say once you finish your bite. Sans nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets.<br/>"would it chill you to the bone if i told ya i like these movies?" Sans looks at you. You blink in surprise.<br/>"Really?" He snickers softly, a blush on his cheekbones.<br/>"yep. guess i just like seeing people fall in love and be happy," He explains, his upper lids drooping as he turns his eyelights to the screen.<br/>"Oh my stars. You're a hopeless romantic." Sans gasps softly.<br/>"no i'm not! i just like cheery movie is all!" You hold back your snickers as he refutes your words. <br/>"Aw come on being a hopeless romantic isn't bad! It just means you want to be happy with someone!" You say from behind your hand.<br/>"then don't say it like it's a bad thing," He whines, grabbing your hand. <br/>"I'm not!" You say, your laughter breaking through. He raises an eyebrow at you before snickering softly.<br/>"anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" The compliment takes you off guard.<br/>"Oh! Uhh...not really?" You shrug, feeling your cheeks heat up once more. Sans closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. His fingers entangle with yours as he leans against your shoulder.<br/>"well someone outta tell you more," He mumbles softly into your shoulder. You look down at your hand, his digits curling into your hand. A small smile creeps up on your face. You lean your head against Sans', curling your fingers around his hand.<br/>"Maybe you can."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie: Wow, you two look cozy together<br/>You: Yeah, it gets chilly!<br/>Papyrus: IS SOMEONE COLD? I'LL LEND YOU MY SCARF!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Stardom is a Punch in the Gut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone crashes your friend date with Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man I missed this mall! I haven't been here since we met!" You cheer, standing proudly as you gaze at the mall. Undyne snickers and elbows you.<br/>"Seriously that long? What have you been doing with your life!" She rolls her eyes as she pulls Alphys along further into the vast mall.<br/>"I-I forgot how m-many people th-th-there are!" Alphys stutters with a shaky laugh.<br/>"Aw, it's okay Alphys!" You say as you smile at her. "Trust me, they only care if you get in their way!" You giggle softly.<br/>"RIGHT! THESE HUMANS ARE ALWAYS NOSE-DEEP IN THOSE LITTLE CELLPHONES OF THEIRS."<br/>"don't you have one of 'those little cellphones'?" Sans asks, grinning. Papyrus scoffs.<br/>"OF COURSE BUT I'M NOT CONSTANTLY STARING AT IT! IT'S BAD FOR YOUR EYES!!"<br/>"Or eye sockets," You add on with a smile. <br/>"OR EYE SOCKETS!!" Papyrus triumphantly states. You snicker as you pull out your phone to text Jamie. He was in class but you still felt the urge to check up on him. Yesterday, he had been complaining that someone in one of his classes was incredibly homophobic and tried pushing their beliefs on him. You hope they left him alone now, but you still shoot out a text.<br/>"RUINING YOUR EYES I SEE," Papyrus comments from over your shoulder.<br/>"Hey it's for Jamie! He gets a pass!" You snort out as you push him away.<br/>"IT'S STILL RUINING YOUR EYESIGHT!" He insists.<br/>"Okay I'm putting it away." He watches you as you shove the phone deep into your purse pocket. <br/>"Dude you're like a parent!" Undyne scoffs at Papyrus. He gasps and stands up straight.<br/>"WELL I WOULD BE A WONDERFUL FATHER!" He protests.<br/>"you'd be the best bone daddy," Sans says.<br/>"WHY-SANS WHAT THE HECK!" You laugh as Papyrus starts yelling at Sans to "be more family-friendly" amongst other things.<br/>"So, how has work at the university been?" You ask Alphys. She blinks in surprise and laughs, adjusting her glasses.<br/>"O-Oh! It's going r-really well! The deans are im-impressed with my lectures!"<br/>"Really! Dude that's awesome!" She giggles softly.<br/>"Y-Yeah!"<br/>"Always knew you'd be an amazing professor!" Undyne chimes in, planting a kiss on Alphys' cheek. Even though they'd been dating for almost three years, Alphys still blushes at Undyne's kiss.<br/>"Ah, there you are!" You stop, feeling your body tense up. That voice. No...it couldn't be...<br/>"HELLO METTATON!" Papyrus cheers, running forward to hug the robot. You watch as the two exchange a hug and Alphys heads up to him.<br/>"M-Mettaton! I didn't expect you t-to come so soon!" Alphys says. You blink again. <br/>"hey, you alright?" Sans asks.<br/>"WOWIE YOU CAME OUT HERE TO SEE US?" Papyrus asks with a bigger grin. <br/>"Yeah uhh, just didn't expect him to be here." You mumble back with a frown.<br/>"Well, I actually felt that this is urgent," Mettaton explains, wringing his hands together. "I never was able to apologize to you about what happened before I left for my trip." He takes Papyrus' hands into his. "Papyrus dear, I am so sorry for leading you on like I did, and I'm glad we can still be friends!"<br/>Wait, what?<br/>"YOU ARE FORGIVEN METTATON! I'M GLAD WE COULD STAY FRIENDS AS WELL!" Papyrus pulls Mettaton into a tight hug, causing him to chuckle nervously.<br/>"I may be a robot but I feel every squeeze," He mumbles out. Papyrus apologizes and lets him go.<br/>"Wait, something I missed?" You look at Sans in confusion.<br/>"oh yeah. mettaton realized he didn't want a partner and just wanted to be friends with paps. thought he would've told ya,"<br/>"I wasn't told anything??" You ask, flabbergasted. Sans chuckles and shrugs.<br/>"guess it wasn't your business,"<br/>"Yeah, I know." You sigh and watch as Papyrus tries giving Mettaton a golden bone. "Man I sometimes act like a mom don't I?"<br/>"not on the night you beat that woman up," Sans adds. You scowl. <br/>"Oh, you're [Y/n] right?" You look up and realize Mettaton is standing in front of you.<br/>"Yeah, actually," You say with a soft chuckle.<br/>"Well it is nice to make your acquaintance! I believe our last conversation was far from anything pleasant." He says with a smile, reaching his hand out. You look at his hand for a moment before smiling and taking it. He really wasn't as bad as you thought he was, just someone who doesn't know what he wants.<br/>"It's nice to meet you too! Sorry that the first meeting we had was when I was drunk," You let out a nervous laugh, causing Mettaton to laugh as well.<br/>"Oh darling there's no need to apologize! I know how messy situations with alcohol can get even if I can't drink!" He says with a smile. <br/>"Hey are we just gonna stand here or get something?" Undyne asks, nodding to the small pretzel store you guys had been planning on going to.<br/>"OH RIGHT! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THESE SO-CALLED 'PRETZELS', OR IS IT SOFT PRETZELS?" Papyrus asks as him and Undyne start heading towards it.<br/>"Do you mind if I join you all?" Mettaton asks.<br/>"Not at all dude!" You say as you follow the two. You jog to catch up with them, just time to hear Undyne say that they make pretzels by slapping them against the wall.<br/>"Undyne I don't think that's how it works," You remark.<br/>"YEAH, THEY SLAP IT! WHY ELSE WOULD THEY BECOME THOSE WEIRD SHAPES?!"<br/>"Actually, I think they just roll out the dough and shape them accordingly by hand. Or with a machine who knows," You shrug. Papyrus ponders your words as he stares at the pretzel symbol with suspicious glances.<br/>"OH THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE!" You snort as he finally comes to that conclusion.<br/>_______________<br/>_______________ <br/>"And the lights all busted out just because I could sing that high," Mettaton states, grinning as he leans back in his chair.<br/>"WOWIE!!" Papyrus gasps before taking a drink of his iced tea.<br/>"Bet that's a lie!" Undyne states as she slams her fist down. "No one can sing that high!"<br/>"You'd be surprised," Mettaton comments back. Undyne huffs and crosses her arms.<br/>"I mean there was this one girl I was friends with back in high school who could sing so high it caused dogs to howl," You add in the conversation, swishing the ice in your lemonade around. <br/>"seriously? she in opera or somethin'?" Sans asks as he cradles a cup of coffee in his hands.<br/>"No but she was in choir and they once tried singing an opera. That's how she figured out she could sing that high," You snicker. You run your fingers through your hair as he turn to listen to Mettaton and Papyrus' conversation.<br/>"SO WHAT'S YOUR NEW SHOW ABOUT?" Papyrus asks, leaning his skull on his gloved hands. Mettaton snickers softly.<br/>"I wish I could tell you darling, but it's a surprise for everyone." He explains. Papyrus pouts at his words, causing you to smile gently. You feel a skeletal hand snake into yours. Blinking, you turn your gaze to Sans. He's talking with Alphys, but the soft blush on his cheeks tells you all you need to know. You giggle and grip his hand back. You turn to add to Papyrus and Mettaton's conversation, insisting that peanuts were in fact, included in nut allergies. You gasp in surprise.<br/>"I forgot to check on Jamie!" You quickly fish your phone out of your pocket and turn it on. Instantly, your stomach drops.<br/>"I have to go." You state, standing up. They all look at you in surprise as you rush off, your phone gripped tightly in your hands. The text rings in your head and you ignore the two set of footsteps following you. Hopefully Sans and Papyrus can help you with this, you're not as tough as you say you are and you're rib is already bruised. The text still echoes in your mind. <br/>"SOS. I think they're going to corner me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You: I will throw hands if I have to<br/>Papyrus: MAYBE RESTRAIN FROM THAT, YOU'RE ALREADY HURT<br/>Sans: kill em buttercup<br/>Papyrus SANS!!<br/>________<br/>________<br/>Okay so I felt really bad for you guys, so I decided to give another chapter! I wanted it to be nice and sweet because I felt bad about not doing any wholesome stuff, and the next chapter is going to be a whoo boy. Let's see what you and your boys will do :)<br/>I will try to update more often, and I may actually write the next chapter and go on a three chapter streak! Thank you so much for all of the readers who still are reading this, and I'm so glad for you guys. I hope you guys have a wonderful day and happy holidays if I'm not back before then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. People and Their Opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You figure out why Jamie sent that message.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Homophobia, Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel your hands grip the steering wheel tighter than you thought, until Papyrus pointed out that your knuckles were brighter than the rest of your skin. You knew that one day someone would be upset with Jamie's life choices. You knew someone would try this sooner or later. <br/>"it's going to be okay [y/n]," Sans says from the backseat, but even his gentle voice couldn't soother the overwhelming fear that won't stop engulfing your mind so much you can barely focus on the road in front of you. You hope you aren't too late.<br/>You pull up to the school and hastily park in front, barely making it in the space. Once the car stops, you push the door open and jump out, ignoring the cold air. You marched out with the two on your heels, looking around for Jamie. <br/>"maybe the back," Sans suggests. You nod and stomp towards to the side of school. You can tell your speed walking but you can't help it, what if you walked normally and were too late? You slid down the hill, kicking up snow along the way. What if he is hurt? What if they broke a bone? What if they cornered him like he feared? You keep walking before you stop. Oh. 𝘖𝘩 𝘯𝘰.<br/>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮.<br/>You feel tears fall down your cheek as you grip your hands tight into a fist.<br/>"[Y/n], Wait-" You didn't listen to Papyrus. You rush forward, sprinting towards the group. <br/>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" You scream as you jump onto one of them, not caring anymore. 𝘓𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘑𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦. The guy gasps and throws you off, causing you to land on your back. You gasp as the wind is knocked out of you, but you jump back up and push him away. <br/>Suddenly, a hand grabbed your bicep and yanks you backward. You watch in shock as the guy in front of you is pulled into the air against his will. Soon, all three of them were in the air, gasping in shock. <br/>"well well well, what do we have here?" You hear Sans ask, his voice cold. "some high school bullies, eh?"<br/>"Jamie," You whisper as you felt tears fall down your cheeks. Papyrus lets go of you and you sprint to him. "No no no no no," You whisper over and over again, feeling more tears fall down your cheeks.<br/>"H-Hey, [Y/n]," He sputters out weakly. You can barely see through your tears, the blood on his face becoming blurry.<br/>"It's okay Jam, I'm here," You whisper out, sniffling loudly as you try and keep the emotions in. "I'm here now it's okay. I'm staying I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner,"<br/>"Iss okay," He replies with a soft, pained chuckle. "Just a gut instinct." You feel your frown deeper and tears fall more.<br/>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," You weakly say, the tears falling faster. <br/>"Don't be, I-I can handle it," He starts coughing and through your tears you can see it's blood.<br/>"Papyrus?" You turn, not remembering when he was suddenly at your side.<br/>"Sans Is Dealing With Them, I Already Called For An Ambulance." He says softly. <br/>"Okay," You reply softly. You feel the pain and fear become overwhelmed with another feeling. Anger. Boiling rage. You grit your teeth, balling your hands into a fist on your jeans.<br/>"[Y/n]"<br/>"They hurt my baby brother." You say, interrupting Papyrus. "All because he was different." You seethe, feeling all of it hit you.<br/>The homophobic remarks when you had come out as bisexual.<br/>The fear in Jamie's voice when he told the family.<br/>Why is this the norm?<br/>Is this why monsters are still not accepted? All because humans can't stand changing tradition?<br/>"I'm going to-"<br/>"No." You try and shake off Papyrus but his grip was study on your arm. His smile was gone, replaced with a frown. "I'm Not Letting Anyone Else Get Hurt." He says. You feel tears brink in your eyes, wanting to just beat the hell out of those guys, but you comply with Papyrus and sit down. As Papyrus tends to Jamie's wounds, you watch Sans.<br/>"C-Come on, we were just teasing him!" One of the guys says in a shaky voice.<br/>"bullshit. i know types like you pal, pretty foul people if ya ask me," Sans retorts. He tosses the guy from in the air to the ground, causing the guy to cough multiple times. The other two were on the ground as well, surrendering in hopes that Sans doesn't hurt them again. <br/>"and let me tell ya this one more time," He looks around at them all, his back turned to you. "never hurt my friends or buttercup's brother again, capiche?"<br/>"Okay okay just let us go!" One of them cries out. Sans shrugs and they all relax on the ground, gasping and coughing for air. You stare in shock as Sans turns around and walks up to you.<br/>"you okay, buttercup?" He asks, kneeling down in front of you. You blankly stare at him as the tears come back.<br/>"I'm sorry," You whisper out.<br/>"don't be sorry, nothing is your fault," Sans pulls you into a tight hug, and you feel yourself break down as you hug him back. You really didn't want this to happen, you didn't want another thing like this to happen. You didn't want another person to get hurt. "it's going to be all okay, right? those guys'll get what's comin to them and jamie will be okay, right?"<br/>"Right," You mutter out softly. Still, you hug him back tightly, burying your face into his shoulder.<br/>The next hour feels like a blur. The police and an ambulance come. Sans and Papyrus talk to the police and explain what happen while you ride in the ambulance with Jamie. The first responders said that he possibly has several fractured ribs and even internal bleeding, but they couldn't be for certain until he was at the hospital. They also said that he probably had another concussion on the other one. You sat in silence listening to their words the entire time, not knowing what to say. Even now, sitting in the hospital waiting room, you have no idea what to say. What's going to happen?<br/>You thumb your phone, rereading the text you had sent to Undyne. <br/>"Hey, sorry again for randomly ditching you guys. Some jerks decided to beat up Jamie and he's in the hospital right now. I'm waiting for them to tell me what happened and for Papyrus and Sans to arrive with my car."<br/>You feel guilty for leaving it up to Sans to deal with the guys, but also feel bad for not helping Papyrus with Jamie's wounds. You let out a sigh, leaning back against the chair. <br/>"hey buttercup, how are ya feeling?" You jump at Sans' voice. You pull yourself in a standing position and turn to him. He is carrying a drink and you then notice Papyrus behind him, holding a bag.<br/>"WE BROUGHT YOU SOME FOOD!" Papyrus says with a smile. You smile weakly as well.<br/>"Thank you, but I don't think they allow you to eat in the waiting room," You say as you sit back down.<br/>"oh well, can't say no to someone who's waiting to make sure their little bro's okay," Sans brushes it off as he sits next to you.<br/>"I'M SURE THEY CAN MAKE AN EXCEPTION! PLUS YOU HAVEN'T EATEN TODAY AND I'M WORRIED," Papyrus starts to take the food of the bag to prep it for you. It's nothing special, just some Chinese takeout, but it makes the tears come back in your eyes.<br/>"Thank you," You mutter out before taking the food. You eat, listening to Sans and Papyrus chat about various topics between you. You realize you've never really heard them have a full conversation just the two of them for some odd reason, but they really are close. Sans isn't making any puns as he usually does and Papyrus is carrying the conversation casually, no "SANS!!" or anything. You smile, eating more of your noodles. You notice a doctor come out.<br/>"Marise?" He asks. You hand the food to Papyrus and rush over.<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"[Y/n] Marise?" You nod vigorously. "Well thankfully, your brother didn't suffer any permanent injuries. A few of his ribs are broken as well as his nose and he's suffering from a concussion, a few bone bruises, a pulled muscle as well. Your brother got lucky, though, those boys are known for hurting people badly."<br/>"Yeah, lucky..." You mumble softly.<br/>"I would love to tell you you can see him now, but we want to keep him under watch due to his concussion. He's asleep right now as well, so it would be best if we just let him sleep and you come see him in the morning." The doctor explains. You nod slowly with his words.<br/>"Yeah, I guess you're right. How long will he be in here?"<br/>"Probably just a few days. With his injuries, we just want to make sure he stays okay is all."<br/>"Yeah, yeah," You say.<br/>"Well, I hope you have a good rest of your day. Your brother is in good hands." The doctor pats you on the shoulder before heading back through the door he came. He shuffle back to your seat.<br/>"WELL?"<br/>"is he okay?"<br/>"Yeah they said he's going to be okay. But he's sleeping right now so we should come see him tomorrow," You numbly gather your things together. The brothers do as well, Papyrus making sure the lid was on tightly of the container. They follow you out and to your car, where you drive home. You have to text your professor and tell her that you had a family emergency and couldn't come to the lecture, which means more work on top of your already busy schedule. <br/>The rest of the day feels like a blur. Everything moves by but you can't shake what happened. Even when the brothers insisted on staying over and trying to argue with them, you felt dazed. It reminds you of the day mom died. <br/>"[Y/n]?" You hear a knock at your door and look up to see Papyrus. <br/>"Oh, hey." You say softly. You were trying to read a book to distract yourself from what happened with Jamie, but you kept going back to it. Papyrus walks over to the other side of the bed and gently sits down. Suddenly, he pulls you into a tight hug. "Wha-"<br/>"It's Okay If You're Mad, [Y/n]. Please Don't Hold It In, I'm Worried About You." He says softly, burying his face into your shoulder.<br/>"I - Papyrus.." He hug him back with a sigh. "I don't know what I feel. I just feel...numb. That's all I feel,"<br/>"You're In Shock, And That's Okay," <br/>"Please don't say anything, I think I just need a hug." He nods and stops talking, just holding you tightly. You bury your face into his scarf, feeling at ease as the scent of spaghetti fills your nose. Why does he always smell like spaghetti.<br/>"hey, there a hugging session i missed?" You hear Sans ask, and you feel a small smile form. <br/>"Yeah, come on," You open your arm and Sans crawls onto the bed and falls into your hug. You wrap your arm around him tightly, Papyrus and Sans' scents mingling.<br/>It all made you feel better.<br/>Jamie is going to be okay.<br/>Everything is going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, sorry for such a heavy chapter (I feel like I have to apologize every time I do this). This actually made me feel really sad while writing, so the next chapter is going to be really nice and wholesome! I hope you guys have a wonderful day and know that me, Sans, Papyrus, Jamie and everyone else love you! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>